


My Emperor

by AleizonAilix



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleizonAilix/pseuds/AleizonAilix
Summary: COMPLETE - Small things can change History. When Gino Weinberg is captured after the attack on Pendragon, he takes it upon himself to change the chosen path of Emperor Lelouch and finds quite a few allies in his decision to stop the Zero Requiem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the ones who give this fic a chance. XD
> 
> I have always been a fan of Gino/Lelouch and want to contribute to the -sadly- small collection of stories out there. I try to keep them mostly in character but will change things as I need and want, like the timeline. Or that Lelouch doesn’t wear his silly emperor-hat! Just because I can and I want it that way XD
> 
> Please note that this fic is not my main concern and I have been working on this one chapter for weeks. My main story gets most of my attention and as it takes a lot of work I only write on this one when I need a break but feel like writing. Also because this one concentrates more on the relationship it’s sometimes easier to write so I also use it to get into writing mood and then switch stories.
> 
> A good comparison would be: ‘Defeat the world with rationality’ is my WORK while ‘My Emperor’ is my HOBBY. So please don’t expect regular updates.
> 
> So with all of that said, enjoy the chapter!

Lelouch had just finished his message to the U.F.N. and switched the channel back to his Knight of Zero. 

"Suzaku, the message is out. But before you come back, there is something you have to decide."

"What is it?"

"I heard your transmission to Gino Weinberg and it's clear that you care a great deal about him. You didn't destroy his machine like the others and berated him about his decision to attack Britannia. You can either search for him and bring him back to Pendragon or you leave him and accept the high possibility that we will meet him in the next battle where the chance of his death is decidedly higher. It's your decision Suzaku, he is your friend, whatever you want to do with him I will accept."

"If I bring him back with me, what will happen to him?" Suzaku did not trust Lelouch to not have a hidden agenda. And Gino really was one of the few he had come to like while being the Knight of Seven.

"Like I said, that's for you to decide. Let him think on your words and then talk to him. Or we imprison him until the end. As long as he is no danger to me or the Zero Requiem I don't care. If you bring him back and you change your mind we can still arrange a scenario for him to flee and go back to Schneizel if that's what he wants and you're okay with meeting him on the battlefield."

"I.... Thank you, your majesty!" Was that really all there was to it? Lelouch being… nice? Suzaku wasn’t sure but thankful nonetheless.

"Nothing to thank me for, search for him and I arrange for someone to pick up him and his Knightmare."

As soon as Suzaku had the coordinates of the fallen Knightmare Lelouch send a retrieving team while his knight guarded the newest prisoner. The former knight of three came willingly out of the Tristan and as soon as he was secured, Suzaku made his way back. 

It was decided that Gino would not be held in a prison cell but contained in a set of rooms, locked in and guarded at all times. For the first two days Suzaku was torn, he couldn't decide what he wanted to do, he hadn't thought that anything would come from his talking while they fought. And Lelouch really hadn’t interfered with anything apart from making sure that their prisoner couldn’t flee and ordering him to keep him informed. But after two days in which he had done nothing, Lelouch got fed up with him and ordered him to talk with Gino. And following orders was something he excelled at. 

So now he was standing before the door, the guards had given him access straightaway. They most likely wouldn't even be able to contain the teen should he find a way to leave the rooms. They mostly were there to sound the alarm should that happen but Lelouch had taken every precaution and the likelihood of Gino being able to flee was, well, zero.  
He knocked more out of habit before opening the door and immediately searching out the blond, readying himself for an attack. He shouldn't have worried. Gino was lying on the couch with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. And he also had never been aggressive when one of the guards brought him his meals.

"Is it lunchtime already?"

"Not quite." At the sound of his voice the younger male nearly fell off the couch in his haste to sit up and look to the door. "Suzaku!! Finally someone I can talk to, do you have any idea how bored I am?"

"I would apologize, but even if these rooms don't look like it, you're still a prisoner so your comfort isn't a high priority." At this Gino flopped down on the couch again. "Geez, Suzaku, I know. It's still nice to see you. So, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Don't you mean interrogate me?"

"No, his Majesty is certain that you don't have any information that we aren't already aware of. He has left your fate in my hands because I see you as a friend. So I came here to find out your intentions and if you're a threat."

"You're really loyal to Lelouch?" Suzaku shot him a glare. "Sorry, Emperor Lelouch, damn that will take some time getting used to. You know after you and Prince Schneizel decided to assassinate Emperor Charles I finally realised you may not be as loyal to Britannia as I thought. And there was always something strange about you and Lelouch. So, did Lelouch really kill Charles zi Britannia or was that you?"

"He got there before me and defeated his father." No need to mention that he had failed quite spectacular and had had no idea about what was really going on. And the happenings in the world of C had gone way over his head. 

"The how would be interesting.... but I'm sure you will not tell me that. So did you immediately swear your loyalty?"

"That's none of your business" was the emotionless reply of the Knight of Zero. Suzaku didn’t want to think too much about what happened at Kamine, much less talk about it. He was conflicted enough.

"Thought so. Well you clearly left me here alone for two days to let me think about everything. And your talk during our fight really got me thinking. This is still Britannia, which I swore myself to protect. And by tradition of Britannia Lelouch is Emperor by conquest. The last Emperor gained the throne much the same way. We may have called him usurper but really, if he was the one to kill his father, Emperor Lelouch is the rightful owner of the throne, no matter what anyone thinks about it. So maybe I was foolish to just blindly follow Bismarck."

"I sense a 'but' "

"BUT it's hard to follow someone you don't know and I'm certain the Lelouch Lamperouge I met at Ashford was not the one able to defeat the last Emperor. And of course while my loyalty will always be to Britannia doesn’t mean that my actions weren’t treasonous."

Suzaku was silent for a moment, thinking everything through and going through his available choices. "Do you want an audience?" In the end it was probably better to let Lelouch and Gino decide what happened further.

"What? You’re serious? You would allow me to meet him?" The silly grin he was accustomed to from the other Knight was hard not to return. Gino would always be Gino. Hyper and likeable.

"You would be bound of course even when I know I can win against you in a fight but I'm taking no risks. But I will ask His Majesty and tell him you seem to still be loyal to Britannia and may regret following Bismarck."

At that Gino shot up from the couch again, bouncing over to him, he had a hard time not to automatically attack him when the other was suddenly just inches away from him.  
“I would SO appreciate that and accept any form of precaution you want to take. But I will be no danger to his Majesty. I swear! On my honour as a knight!”

“Then I will see what I can do for you.”

\---!---!---

It was already on the next day that Suzaku returned and informed him that the emperor would meet with him. Gino had his arms handcuffed behind his back as promised and was led by Suzaku and two guards towards the throne room.

He was kind of anxious about this audience but at the same time he felt almost giddy. Three days locked in a set of rooms and not being able to do much had left him with too much energy. He had had way too much time to think. He was more the action-loving guy after all. 

When the doors to the throne room opened he was more than surprised to find the whole place empty, except of course for the throne itself. He was used to seeing it filled with royals and nobles when audiences were conducted. But there only was the new emperor of Britannia in his customary white robes, cutting an impressive figure. He had seen the footage when Lelouch took the throne – who hadn’t – and it was clear immediately that the person he met in Ashford was nothing like the one who presented himself then.  
He had been intrigued by Lelouch from the start. Well, their first meeting had been kind of awkward. But before that he had heard stories of the Vice-President, the Ice-Prince of Ashford that everyone loved. But also about the ruthless chessplayer who decimated his opponents easily. He hadn’t seen much of the later but was still inclined to believe Rivalz. Lelouch had been guarded and hesitant in his presence from the start, which he had then blamed on him being a Knight of the Rounds and that that intimidated the other, which was not unusual when he met commoners. Now of course he knew that it probably really had been his position, but certainly for different reasons. And it would explain why, every now and then, he had caught the other staring at him with calculating eyes. 

And it was that picture that had burned itself into his mind because he had seen that there was more to that friendly guy than met the eye. The regal body language, the burning gaze and those deep amethyst eyes had hooked him pretty quickly. He would have like more time to tackle the puzzle that was Lelouch Lamperouge.

And as he was now standing before him he could see this persona he had only glimpsed at before in all his glory. Without prompting he got down on his knee and bowed his head to the new emperor.

“Your Majesty.”

The two guards left but Suzaku stayed right beside him and only when he heard the doors closing was the silence interrupted. 

“The former Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg. Suzaku tells me that you seem to regret attacking with your fellow Knights. That you think you may have made a mistake.”  
Gino raised his head at that point looking directly into the Emperors eyes. “There is no ‘may’ about it, your Majesty. Over the last days I have come to realise that just blindly following Bismarck has not been the right choice.”

“Is that so?” Lelouch leaned back in his throne, resting his head on his hand, contemplating the one kneeling before him. 

“You know, Suzaku has been telling me a few things about you and I have always been curious how someone like you would make it to the Knights of Round. So I looked up your records. A fascinating read I have to say. Tell me, when the Knight of One comes to personally recruit you, what is your answer?”

Gino was a little confused at the question, as the answer was quite clear and he wasn’t sure if an answer was expected, so he was glad when the emperor continued after a short silence.

“The answer would obviously be ‘yes’, anything else would be suicide. One doesn’t say ‘no’ to the emperor, well, at least not without repercussion. I would know.”  
There was a story hidden in the sarcastic tone of the last part, Gino was sure of it. And the smirk that had replaced the impassive face was kind of scary. And when the raven haired boy stood up and came towards him he bowed his head again, not quite sure how to act. 

“Answer me one question Former Knight of Three” Lelouch was now standing right in front of him, he could literally feel Suzaku tense at the close proximity of his emperor to him. The fingers that lifted his head the next moment startled him more than he wanted to admit. And his mind was captivated firmly by the hard gaze he was forced to look up into. “When you were not given a real choice in following my father, why are you now so eager to follow me?”

Lelouch felt more than he saw the other swallow. Intimidation was an art he had perfected over the years and this boy had last seen him when he was still playing Lelouch Lamperouge. Slender, meek, bored, mostly friendly albeit aloof and not the least bit imposing. He would be damned if he left even an ounce of doubt in the other that he was still that person.

“Serving Britannia is all I know and want.”

“Hm, an interesting answer, but I’m inclined to believe you for the moment. You will be given a chance to prove yourself. You will work alongside Suzaku. Whenever you’re not with him you will still be locked into your rooms.” And now Lelouch was leaning down, still holding his gaze, expression going cold and hard, their faces separated only by inches. “But make no mistake, if there is the slightest hint of betrayal, I have no problem in ending your life. Am I understood?”

“Perfectly, your Majesty.”

The emperor nodded and returned to his throne and Gino tried to hide his relieved sigh.

“Suzaku you will adapt your schedule to your new shadow. Whenever you can, take him with you. The other times” At this Lelouch shot his knight a pointed look “you will lock him in again. Let’s see how he likes MY Britannia. Dismissed.”

\---!---!---

Gino had been following Suzaku around for the last three days. To say that he didn’t quite know how to behave was an understatement. He had always liked the Japanese knight, despite his cold exterior and working together had never been a problem. Now there was this distance between them as his place in the new regime was still unclear and the other was watching him closely for any hint of betrayal. Not that he had any intentions of doing so.

This was still Britannia even if the new emperor was turning it upside down and not entirely in a bad way. Some of the changes made Lelouch the hero of the masses and the applications from commoners to join the military had exploded. He had accompanied Suzaku when he was overseeing the training of the new recruits and was quite surprised how much respect they showed him. As the perceived right hand of his majesty Suzaku had been on the receiving end of many thankful words to the emperor who they seemed to nearly revere. And the respect shown was clearly more genuine than any he had seen while the other had still been the Knight of Seven. He had observed in the past that no matter what Suzaku accomplished he was never really accepted. That had been the reason why he tried so hard to befriend the Japanese as he hadn’t thought it fair to look down on him just because he was a former number. 

Overall he was quite shocked by everything he was seeing. Despite having a lot of opposition, Emperor Lelouch was able to change whatever he set his mind to and if problems arose he send out Jeremiah Gottwald. And that had been a meeting he didn’t want to think about as the cyborg seemed absolutely not inclined to oversee his part of the attack against his emperor to whom he was fervently loyal to. Whenever he met the man he had the feeling that the older man would like nothing more than to crush him like a bug. And wasn’t his presence alone a surprise? When they had last met, Orange-boy had fought for Zero quite fiercely. But whenever he brought up this topic he got no explanation and funny looks, he was clearly missing out on something.

And now he was following Suzaku to the emperors office for an emergency meeting. And also the first real meeting he was allowed to attend. Whenever the two had something to discuss he was send back to his rooms. He had only seen Lelouch two times since his audience and both times it had been short as Suzaku had only brought him some reports and they discussed them in hushed voices he couldn't understand from his place next to the door where he had been told to wait. And as it was an emergency meeting it was clear that something happened and he hoped that he would get a chance to prove himself, as he really wanted to continue to serve Britannia.

When they entered they were immediately motioned to come closer before they even closed the door. He hesitated, but Suzaku wasted no time in getting closer to the table where Lelouch and Gottwald were standing. Shouldn’t they first greet the emperor properly? 

“Don’t just stand there, Weinberg. You were invited, so come here already.” Lelouch shot the blond a quick glare before he returned his gaze back to the map laid before him and began to speak before the other reached the table.

“It has been brought to our attention that some idiotic Duke has apparently taken over one of our bases. The Duke has been living in the area and seems to have many followers inside the base. One of the few not loyal to that man has been able to inform us of the take-over. It was only a short message so we have no further information. We can assume that he stayed undetected and they don’t know we’re aware of their plans. So they will not expect us, which is an advantage. I want to attack from here as the terrain will let us stay undetected for a while. Weinberg, are you ready to prove your loyalty?”

“Of course your Majesty! Whatever your orders, I will follow.” Inside his head Gino was jumping up and down – finally! - and it was hard to keep his expression from showing it.  
Lelouch only nodded at the determined gaze levelled at him and shot a sly smirk back. “Great, you will play decoy and come from here. No one knows that you have aligned yourself with me so they should let you get close. When you’re near enough, these here will be your first targets. Take them down as fast as you can. Should they decide to shoot first and ask questions later you will fall back immediately and await new orders.

The whole operation will be old-school, meaning no heavy weapons. I want to smoke the rats out, not raze them to the ground, I don’t want to rebuilt or repair the whole base. During the whole operation you will take care to only disable the Knightmares, we don’t know if the ones attacking us will be there willingly and I also don’t want to replace every frame there after we’re done. Should you encounter problems you are allowed to destroy pilot and machine but only as a last resort.”

“Your Majesty, am I to understand that you will be part of this operation and that there will only be the four of us?”

“Of course Jeremiah, it will be a show of force, taking back the base with only four Knightmares using none of the highly destructive weapons. And if the king doesn’t lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?”

\---!---!---

The meeting had lasted for another hour as they had gone over details and possibilities and Gino was damn impressed with the things Lelouch planned for. He was now on his way to the hangar in his new pilot-suit which had been waiting in his rooms. It was near identical in design to his Knight of Rounds one but the dominating colour was now black and the Britannian insignia had been changed to the eye-like symbol of Lelouch.

When he arrived Suzaku was already there watching as their machines were made ready for transport. He was really curious about Lelouchs part in this, did the emperor even have experience in a Knightmare? He hadn’t asked during the meeting and as the others hadn’t seemed overly worried he had kept silent.

He walked over to Suzaku just as his newly repaired Tristan was revealed and seeing it made the excitement rise, he was really looking forward to some action. When he stopped next to the Japanese he was thrown a thoughtful look before the other quickly looked around.

“His Majesty has probably rigged the Tristan, so don’t do anything foolish.” And with that warning, Gino was left standing there, surprised. But before he could think about the warning he got the next shock as the last Knightmare was revealed. That was the frame Zero had used! But what was it doing here, in Britannia? Had Gottwald brought it with him? And did Lelouch seriously want to pilot that thing? He had heard that this frame couldn’t be piloted by just anyone.

Before he could get over his shock the doors to the hangar opened and in walked the emperor, accompanied by Gottwald and Lloyd. He decided to better concentrate on the matter at hand. For now he would follow orders and keep his mind on the upcoming battle, he couldn't afford being absent-minded as this would clearly decide his fate and future. He would have time to think on everything later.

\---!---!---

As the team for the clean-up started it’s work on the newly reconquered base he landed the Tristan on board of the newly arrived Avalon. When the systems were all shut down he leaned back in his seat and let out a long sigh. That had been one hell of an operation. He hadn’t known how accustomed he had come to all the highly destructive weapons that had been developed recently. Only using the ‘older’ weapons had really tested his skills but on the other hand that had made it all the more interesting and fun.

What had really surprised him was the emperor. He had mostly stayed out of close range battle and directed them to where they were needed. Still, nearly at the start of the operation someone had gotten through them and he had decided to ignore orders to protect his Majesty. Now he knew he shouldn't have bothered because Lelouch had been able to handle his frame perfectly. And he had gotten reprimanded and laughed at before he was send back to his original position.

Overall the plan had gone off without major problems and he was even more impressed with Lelouch. He had directed the fight flawlessly and with confidence, adjusting his plans when needed and helping out when they were in a tight spot. He had never been part of an operation like this and it truly brought home the fact that everything had changed. He really hoped that he had proved his loyalty to the emperors satisfaction as he really wanted to be a part of it.

When he felt he Avalon taking flight he disembarked and made his way over to the bridge to receive is next orders.

\---!---!---

Suzaku was leading the way to Lelouchs office again. After they returned to Pendragon there he been a short debriefing before everyone was sent to clean up. After that he had a meeting with Lelouch discussing their thoughts on Gino who was now following him to the office. 

It was still undecided how he would be integrated into the Zero Requiem but for now he was allowed to stay and serve his homeland like he wanted. They had both agreed that he seemed genuine in his desire to serve Lelouch, especially after the stunt he had pulled during the battle.

After knocking and receiving an invitation they entered and while he only gave a bow to the emperor, Gino went for the traditional greeting, going down on one knee resting one hand behind his back, one on his heart and bowed his head. “Your Majesty”

“You’re dismissed for the evening Suzaku.”

“Shouldn’t I...”

“I’m sure Weinberg will not try anything. Go rest, Suzaku.”

Suzaku may not like it, but orders were orders. He just hoped Gino behaved because he knew that the only weapon that Lelouch had that would help him should the other try something was his Geass and he didn’t want that for the blond. But he also understood the intention behind this, it would be the perfect time for Gino to attack and as he knew nothing of Geass this would be the final test.

With another short bow and a quick glance to the still kneeling knight he left them, hoping that everything would work out.

\---!---!---

The sound of the door closing seemed louder than usual. By the interaction of the others it was clear that things were running different now, or at least for those who had a high standing with the emperor. But Gino was different, as his station was completely unclear he stuck to the protocol he knew and followed it down to the letter. Which meant he hadn’t moved from his position at all, waiting for whatever came next. 

As he had his gaze still lowered he could only discern what was happening through listening. The scraping of the chair indicated that Lelouch had left his desk and by the sound of his footsteps was approaching him.

“You really are quite an odd character.” Lelouch was circling him now, and he could feel the gaze resting on him. “I have quite a hard time understanding you.”

“Ask me whatever you want to know, your Majesty.”

“And you will answer truthfully?”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

“Then come and sit down. I, for one, want to be comfortable.”

Gino stood up from his position slightly bewildered, while Lelouch was already walking to the small sitting area. And only now did he realise that the emperor had apparently been done with today’s official duties and had changed his white ensemble to black jeans and a white shirt. He indicated that he should sit down on one of the couches while he went t a nearby cabinet, taking out two classes and filling them with red wine. The emperor gave him one of the glasses before he sat down elegantly, facing him. He had no idea how to handle this situation, it was far from anything he was used to. He held the glass securely but didn’t know what else to do. Lelouch send him a smirk before he got comfortable, leaning back, elbow resting on the armrest while his other hand swirled the dark red liquid in the glass around before taking a sip.

“You should try the wine. Might loosen you up a bit.” God, Lelouch had fun with this. Seeing the other so out of his loop was hilarious. While the other had been a fun-loving guy at Ashford, here and now he had absolutely no idea how to handle himself or the situation. Which wasn’t surprising as the blond had only ever been accustomed to stuck-up royalty and nobility. And his overbearing father of course. Maybe it also didn’t help that he had completely changed his approach on the former knight. His smirk only grew at that thought.

“You had questions, your Majesty?”

“Yes. And leave the title out for the rest of the conversation. No need to make this talk any more tedious than it will already be.” Lelouch had to restrain a laugh at the comical look Gino was sporting. As much fun as it was this whole scenario did have a purpose and maybe he should stop playing with the younger boy and start.

“So, like I said, I have read your file. Tell me, why did you run away from home and went to the military?”

“Well… there was this girl who worked at our house. She was an Eleven and - “

“Japanese. Don’t call her by a mere number.”

“Sorry. So, I really liked her, she was nice and when ever my parents weren’t around we spend time as friends and over time we fell in love. Somehow my family got wind of it and they took it out on her. Beat her and threw her out. After that everything was difficult. I couldn’t stand to be in the same house as them, couldn’t forgive them what they did. As soon as I could, I ran away and the army really was the only place for me to go as I didn’t want to use the money of my family.”

“And after what your parents did, what you must have seen and heard while in the army and especially after that when you joined the Rounds, you were still loyal to my father. You really do confuse me. The question is, how much do you believe in the distasteful view of Darwinism my father was always preaching about?”

Lelouch could see that these questions were hard for Gino. It was what confused him the most about him. After everything how can one still be loyal to something as rotten as the Britannia of his father.

Gino had a hard time to suppress the fidgeting he wanted to do. Lelouch was speaking about everything he had ignored for so long. He had been young and naive when he joined the army, believing he could do something good for the people, believed that they were bettering the lives of the conquered. Some of the things he heard during training had confused him. When Bismarck came to his base to personally recruit him he had already started to question some things. Of course he had accepted the invitation to the Rounds, who wouldn’t? First it was the greatest honour one could achieve and he was young enough that the craved that, to show his parents that he could achieve something without their name and their money. And you don’t say no to the emperor, like Lelouch had said. 

As the best of the best you were send to the battles with the most opposition, the most problems. There you learn quite fast to not question anything, to not think about what you were doing and – if you were lucky – you found a way to save your sanity. Anya never showed her thoughts and feelings, pouring everything in her diary. Suzaku had been harder to understand, his drive to prove himself had seemed like his coping mechanism, until Zero had returned and by the lack of surprise and how hard he had worked to recapture him again and his sometimes strange behaviour when meeting the masked rebellion leader had lead him to believe that he may have anticipated the return. Defeating or capturing Zero had seemed like his driving force but he had never been sure if it would keep his sanity intact or destroying what was left of him. He had been a puzzle he had liked to examine and he had wanted to cheer the poor boy up as he had always seemed so sad. The same he had tried with Anya actually, he had always tried to make both smile. Bringing even a small bit of happiness to people close to him was what kept him sane. 

And here he was now, confronted with all the things he had stopped thinking about shortly after becoming a member of the Rounds. 

“I think I have never seen you so down in the short time I have known you.” Lelouch was fascinated by the boy in front of him. Before the blond had been brought here as a prisoner he had always seemed like a bouncing ball, nothing had seemed to face him and he had seemed to happily follow the beliefs of his father and never lost his cheerful attitude.

The other had sunken into himself, looking down at the floor, deep in thought and with the most conflicted expression. He hid a sigh before standing up and stopping in front of the other. Again he raised the head of the younger boy with his fingers like he had done in the throne room, this time he met the others gaze with calm indifference, not trying to intimidate.

“You seem to be in conflict with yourself. Maybe you should start to think about what you really want in life. I have given Suzaku the chance to rescue you because you are his friend. That doesn’t mean that you have to fight for me. I am not my father. I’m giving you a chance. I don’t believe in the same things as my father but staying here will still ultimately test you again and may destroy your life further. Think about it and decide properly this time. Suzaku and Jeremiah know what they are sacrificing. Make up your mind if you really want to continue to serve Britannia or if you want to do something else with your life and then we will talk further.”

And with that he left his office and in it a completely unsettled Knight. He didn’t know why he gave the other boy another way out. There was a reason he was recruited so young and he would prefer to have him on his side than against him. But he had been able to see behind that cheerful mask and he had seen a conflicted boy, only a bit younger than himself that had seen and lived through too much. He maybe saw a bit of himself in him. Maybe even someone he could still save, from himself and Britannia, like he hadn’t been able to with Suzaku. 

He had viewed Gino only ever as an enemy and a happy dunderhead following his father. But Suzaku considered him a friend which meant something to him and maybe that was the only reason he tried to save him now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas or whatever you guys celebrate! XD I WISH YOU GREAT HOLIDAYS!

Chapter two:

Gino was aimlessly walking through the gardens of the palace, it was late but he couldn’t sleep so he decided to walk around and try again to sort his thoughts and feelings out. Ever since the last meeting with Emperor Lelouch he had felt like his whole life had been thrown to the ground and trampled upon. Not exactly because of what Lelouch had said but more because he had never really thought what he wanted to do in his life. When he ran away from home he was still young and idealistic not believing that his parents had the right to treat the girl he loved in the way they did. After that they had tried to make him into the person they wanted him to be but he just couldn’t accept them and their way of life anymore.

They had tried to shape him into the perfect noble heir they desired but he had taken the first way out that he could think of – running away and joining the army, cutting ties completely. And despite slowly learning that his parents weren’t the exception in their thinking but the norm, he discovered something that he loved, in which he felt free from pressure and concentrate fully on the one skill he had that no one could take from him and he wasn’t born into. Piloting.

Piloting had come to him as easy as breathing. And he had never been happier during basic and afterwards when he became part of the Knightmare Corps. But of course good things never lasted long. Soon after he became a Knight he was approached by Bismarck who had come personally to the base he was stationed at. After that many things changed. As much as he despised it only his upbringing had rescued him when he had been thrown into the innermost circle from the emperor. Dealing with nobles, royals and the emperor himself had still been difficult after he had gotten so at home at being a normal boy in the military. 

Everything else that came with it had been even harder accept. The things he had seen and done… But piloting and especially the rare times that he had a good enemy on the battlefield had still brought him happiness. He just didn’t think on the bigger picture and just followed orders. This way he had been able to still enjoy being in a Knightmare and all it entailed. 

But Lelouch had been right. When he allowed himself to think too much about what Britannia did and how they were going about it he became conflicted. He hadn’t viewed Nagisa as different than himself. Not anymore than he thought anyone from Britannia different than himself. She had been born in Japan, was now a number, but apart from that she was normal. There had been nobles of lower rank his parents hadn’t liked but still been friendly too and forced him to play nice with their kids even though he didn’t like them. There always had been a reason why they were playing nice with them but he hadn’t much cared as a child. 

So why shouldn't he be nice to their maid? While not of high standing she at least had been caring and nice. And nothing had hurt him more than being forced to witness his father beating her. He had been held back by one of the bodyguards of their family, not being able to escape the harsh grip and help Nagisa. 

Maybe that had also played into his decision of joining the army. Believing that he would get to help and save people. 

Now that Lelouch had started it, he couldn't stop thinking about all the repressed feelings and thoughts he had since that day. But dealing with it was just one way to spend his days, what he actually wanted was to find out where to go from here.

The emperor had indicated that he could get a place in his new Britannia or decide on something completely different. But he had never really thought about it. For most of his life he had been raised to follow in his father’s footsteps, the pressure had only increased after Nagisa and after deciding to run away and leave his family the military had been his only real chance. He had only visited school until he was sixteen, so he had no real education. He never had a real interest in his life, not before he was placed in a Knightmare for the first time. It was not only his best skill but also the one thing he enjoyed most. But Lelouch had cautioned him to make a rash decision again. 

He had told him that while his Britannia was different he would still encounter things he may not like or believe in. He had hinted that there was more going on and he had to decide if he believed in him enough to follow him. That’s how he had understood it at least.

He knew that he was missing a lot. There was more going on than he knew and could see and there were the things he had noticed that didn’t add up. The presence of the Shinkiro and Gottwald for instance. But Suzaku was also here and he trusted the other to a certain degree, he had been shaken when he volunteered to assassinate Charles zi Britannia. But he had also often showed a compassion for the people not many dared to reveal. He too hadn’t been overly open with it but he had tried to get to know the Japanese, tried to get behind the stoic mask so he had seen more than anyone else.

And Lloyd was also here. While the eccentric scientist cared more about his frames than people he too had decided to leave Schneizel for the new boy emperor despite the fact that the Prime Minister had always been his benefactor. He had asked the earl when he had taken the Tristan out for some testing yesterday. Surprisingly he had gotten a rather straight answer from the unusual man.

“Not surprisingly, I’m a man of warfare. But even I can’t condone a weapon that takes away the beauty that happens on a battlefield.”  
And just when he thought that he may finally come to a decision he saw something, or someone.  
Further ahead walked the emperor, accompanied by the green-haired woman he had seen a few times. In a spur of the moment decision he decided to follow them discreetly. 

\---!---!----

Nearly half an hour later the two reached their destinations and Gino was suddenly not sure anymore that it had been a good idea to follow them. He had watched as Lelouch stood undecided before a door for quite a while until the woman lay her hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him which made he emperor square his shoulders before unlocking the side door that would lead him into the Aries Villa.

There wasn’t much information about the vi Britannia family, but he knew that this was the place of Lelouchs childhood, where he lost his mother and his sister was injured due to a terrorist attack. Which made this personal and he felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn’t. He had followed because of the small chance of learning something about the new emperor that would maybe help him decide or unravel some of the mysteries he had encountered these last days. 

And just as Gino was about to leave, the woman looked right to his hiding place and addressed him. “You can come out now.” 

CC watched as the boy stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in and threw her a sheepish look which she met with one of her usual emotionless ones. 

“I’m sorry. I was just curious, I swear! I didn’t have any dubious intentions with my following!”

“I know that boy. Stop worrying. But it’s unlikely that you will find answers to your questions here, Lelouch just wanted to visit his childhood home.”

“Yeah… But I’m sure it’s not easy for him” She watched as he gazed at the building with the most curious expression on his face. She knew of course everything that had been going on with the blond but knew very little more than what had been told to her through others. Lelouch had a hard time understanding him which made him more interesting than the average knight. But a person without a real goal was always difficult for her contractor to decipher.

As her continued staring seemed to make the other uncomfortable he tried to start their conversation up again. “I don’t think we have been introduced yet. I’m Gino Weinberg, a pleasure to meet you.” Accompanied with a perfect little bow, he really couldn't deny his upbringing.

“I know who you are. You’re the one giving Lelouch headaches these last days as you don’t seem to know what to do with yourself now that the master that held the end of your leash is gone.”

She enjoyed the flinch and the short hurt in his gaze more than she probably should, but there wasn’t much for her to enjoy now that Lelouch worked tirelessly towards his grand plan. But as an uncomfortable silence descended upon them she tried to make the other comfortable again, standing here together for who knows how long would probably be easier without the awkwardness her scathing comment had brought upon them.

“I’m CC by the way.”

The smile she received, while a bit strained, seemed genuinely happy for the peace offering. What a dunderhead.

“So… are you and his Majesty...” Gino couldn't stop the question even if he tried. Whenever he had seen this woman in the company of the emperor he had always wondered… and now that he had the opportunity…

“No. We are accomplices.”

“You seem very close.”

“One doesn’t mean the other. We’re close because we have faced some hardships together.”

Another uncomfortable silence fell upon them and she watched the blond as he awkwardly shifted around, clearly not knowing what to do with himself. After some time his glances towards the villa got more frequent.

“Will he be alright in there alone?”

“No one has lived in there since the attack and the building has been searched. No one will attack him.”

Seemed like she hadn’t given the other enough credit as the look she received clearly showed that her evasion of the question had been detected. But she would definitely not reveal anything about Lelouch to this boy and continued with her silent observation of the other.

The minutes tickled by and she was now watching Gino pace around, still watching the door and the building in general and suddenly she couldn't stop the laugh as she finally understood what made the other so agitated.

“You LIKE him!”  
“What?”

“Oh… that’s too funny! You have no idea and you still care!” She couldn't stop her chuckles. Here they were, at the end of all and Lelouch still managed to find a fanboy!

The glare she received didn’t face her the slightest, she just smirked and walked closer to him, stopping a short distance from the Knight and peering up at him.

“I really hope you stay. That could be fun. And I’m really looking forward to your reaction when Lelouch reveals all to you. Maybe I should invite myself to this meeting? Or maybe he will allow me to do the honour, that would be even more entertaining. Tell me Gino Weinberg, what would you think...”

She was interrupted by the door opening and both of them immediately looked towards it. 

Lelouch stepped out, white as a ghost, shoulders hunched forward like he wanted to hide himself away while he leant back against the door he had just closed. CC forgot all about what she had wanted to say to the other boy and made her way towards her contractor.

Gino watched as the girl took the head of Lelouch in both her hands before pulling him forward so he rested it against her shoulder. He could see her whispering to him and when she motioned for him to go he didn’t hesitate and slowly crept back into the shadows.

He was thankful that the emperor was too out of sorts to detect him as he was sure that he would not be happy that he had seen him in this moment of weakness. But it was the push that he had needed, for now he knew what he wanted.

He wanted to protect this boy. He had looked defeated and the deep pain and sadness he had detected in the other was hurtful to see. He had just become emperor of the worlds greatest empire, accomplishing something few had thought possible and he shouldn’t look like he had a burden on his shoulders. 

He wanted to help him change the empire for the better like he had already begun and then protect it from its enemies. Lelouch would be the one to lead Britannia into a better future he knew that and whatever else was going on he vowed that he would help him in any way he could and protect him from everything.

 

\---!---!---

Telling Lelouch of his decision had been easy. As was deciding to meet in the evening in his set of rooms. Receiving all the information he had been missing was not.

Gino still sat absolutely speechless in his rooms, staring into nothing while he tried to process everything that had been thrown at him. 

Lelouch had left after CC volunteered to wait until the other came out of his shock and to answer any remaining questions and she was really looking forward to it. It had been easy to get into this meeting and she was now waiting for a reaction from the other as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

Of course her contractor had known that something was up when she had shooed him out of the set of rooms that Gino lived in. But he had still left the two when it was clear that the Knight had a hard time processing everything and he did have a lot to do and she had been more than happy to kick him out so that she could deal with the fall out. Lelouch had only told her not to break the other further. 

The whole thing had been quite entertaining. Lelouch had told him that he would not tolerate any interruptions until the end of the tale before he started. Whenever the blonde opened his mouth it would only take a glare from the emperor to shut him up. Amusing indeed.

And then the poor boy finally got his mind in order.

“No.”

She only threw him a questioning look and suddenly he jumped up and started pacing around.

“No, I will not go through with this plan. It’s insane!”

Ah, she loved it when things worked out the way she thought. But best not to show her plans too soon. “You swore loyalty to Lelouch, you don’t really get a choice. Well he could imprison you the moment he shows his true colours at the UFN meeting in three weeks to save you from further repercussions...”

“That’s not what I meant! How can you all accept this? Why is no one trying to talk him out of this stupid idea?”

“It’s not totally stupid, it’s Lelouch we’re talking about. Things tend to work out the way he wants them too. So that means his death will give the world at least a few decades of peace.”

“But he doesn’t have to die for that! He is slowly changing Britannia and he has build the UFN, that shows that he can accomplish world peace differently, he is already on a good path!”

“Lelouch doesn’t see it that way. He has lost the trust and loyalty of the Black Knights so they will never again work with him, they will only see him as working for his own goals. It’s his own fault really. On the other hand no one will ever really trust Britannia and a lot of Britannians will always be against him and try to recreate his fathers empire.   
This plan of his is the best shot to show them all the worst the world could be so that they finally all work together for a better future.”

“And you’re really ok with that? To lose your friend, your accomplice? I thought he had to fulfill a promise to you too? Does that include him dying?”

“Not really no. But after I betrayed him I lost my right to demand he keep his end of the bargain. Also, one of our promises entailed that I would help him reach his goal and his goal right now is the Zero Requiem and the world peace that will follow it. This way he can keep his promise to his sister and the vow he made to Euphemia after he killed her.”  
The other slumped down on the couch again and pulled at his hair and she smirked at him when he finally looked up again. Maybe she should be a bit more careful, she had promised Lelouch not to break the blond further and she wasn’t sure if she was keeping it.

“And Suzaku?” Great now he sounded defeated, that was not good.

“Suzaku has always hated the emperor so it wasn’t that surprising that he helped Lelouch defeat him. But after that he was more than ready to kill him, to avenge his princess. Only the promise that he would be the one to kill him at the end has stayed his hand and kept the boy here. Should Lelouch show that he will not keep his promise Suzaku would likely kill him.”

“I would never have thought… How can Suzaku...all of this is completely insane.”

“It’s the way it is. No one can go against Suzaku and Lelouch wants to keep his promise. It’s his way of paying for his sins. And despite everything, Lelouch always does his best to keep his promises and mostly succeeds in it. He promised the Black Knights a free Japan, which it now is. He promised to destroy Britannia which he has kind of done and after the Zero Requiem it will either fall apart or whoever takes the throne after him will have to follow in the new way. He has promised his sister a peaceful world which will be achieved with his death.”

“So… it’s mostly Suzaku that stands in the way?” Ah, she may have underestimated the blonde again. While not one for the bigger picture he certainly understood emotions and humans well enough.

“I have lost my right to go against him. Gottwald believes he has failed the vi Britannia’s enough and while he too doesn’t like it, would never go against an order. I’m not sure on the two scientists. They are more accustomed to Suzaku so they may take his side but at least the mad one seems to enjoy working with and for Lelouch.”

She watched while the other thought some more about everything. 

“How can Suzaku even stand the thought of killing his friend? I understand that he still mourns Euphemia, but… to kill him?”

“As far as I have observed it, while Lelouch still considers Suzaku his best friend, despite everything that boy has done to him, Suzaku has turned his life over to revenge. It’s his only driving force and the only thing that defines him anymore.”

“This is really fucked up.”

She couldn’t agree more. Her hands were bound, she couldn't really do anything herself… But this boy, this boy that has been brought here because of Suzaku and Lelouchs kindness towards his friend, he had the possibility to turn things around. An outsider with an interest in both of them.

“I agree. But it’s not my place to go against Lelouch. I will follow him wherever he goes, fulfilling my promise after I failed him.”

“And if he suddenly decided he wants to stay emperor and continue to change the world while alive?”

She hid the winning smirk she wanted to throw at him, just for a while longer. “Then I would do everything in my power to help him of course.”

Unexpected was that the other suddenly came to her, taking her hands and gazing at her with determination.

“I will do everything I can to change their minds. But you have to help me. Tell me more, help me find the right words!”

Despite her planning the other had still managed to surprise her. He had been faster on the uptake than expected so her response was only a small nod. That gained her a huge grin from the blond and she couldn’t help but hope. Hope again that there would be someone who could pull Lelouch back to them, who was able to see past his sins and beneath all his masks to discover the outstanding person she knew him to be. He had accomplished so much in such a short time, what could he achieve if he stayed in this world?

\---!---!---

CC was in the middle of a staring contest that amused her more than the other probably liked. But she couldn’t help herself. 

After Gino’s announcement they had spent a few hours talking and planning. She had revealed as much as she dared to the blond so that he had the best chance to change things but some parts of Lelouchs story just weren’t hers to tell and she didn’t want to betray his trust too much, not after the whole fiasco at Kamine island. 

Not that Lelouch hadn’t forgiven her, but it had taken him a bit but he also understood her better than anyone else she had ever met, but it had still surprised her. After he had gotten over the initial betrayal he had clearly thought things through and it hadn’t taken long for them to get back to their strange but easy comradeship. 

But this short time had been enough for him to finalise this ridiculous plan of his and she had been unsure of her place in his life after the betrayal that she hadn’t had the right to veto it.

But now….

“What is the meaning of this?” She threw a smirk at their newest prisoner. Really, the boy was still too trusting. It had been fairly easy tricking him.

While there was no trust between them, she only had to say that there was a new prisoner and that she wanted him to speak to them first as she didn’t know how Lelouch would take it. It was the one thing that the other trusted in, that she always was on Lelouchs side and would do everything for him. So it hadn’t been too far-fetched that she wanted to protect her accomplice from emotional pain because of a captive that was once dear to him. 

With that understanding it had been easy to lead the other to the cells and before he knew what was happening she had pushed him in and the doors closed before he got his bearings back. After the initial rage and trying to break the door they had descended to their staring contest. The other trembling with anger while she wore her usual blank expression. Doubly amusing for her as that seemed to enrage the other even further.

Now Suzaku Kururugi had calmed down and she could start with her mission.

“It’s your own fault really”

“What?”

“Well you were the one to spare Gino Weinberg and that’s what started all this.”

“What has Gino to do with all this?” That he immediately go defensive about the blond spoke much.

“Well, you do know that yesterday Lelouch had a meeting with him and told him everything about the Zero Requiem, right?”

“Yes. I met him this morning and asked if he wanted to talk about it, he said he was still trying to work some things out but would come to talk when he was ready.”

What a carefully crafted answer. Truthful but evasive enough that the true meaning was hidden. As previously arranged, the next meeting with Lelouch would be this evening, to give the Knight time to come to terms with the plan, so Gino had time to bring the others into his plan. He had used the day while Lelouch and Suzaku were occupied with duties to talk to Lloyd and Jeremiah. 

It hadn’t been possible for her to get the full details but Gino had told her that both were on board, which wasn’t really surprising. Gottwald was obsessively loyal and as long as it was Lelouchs decision he would follow him but he too would of course prefer the emperor to live.

They had decided to only talk to Lloyd as he had had an infatuation with Zero while still working against him and seemed to kind of enjoy working with Lelouch. Cecile would probably be more on Suzakus side but the two came as pack and Lloyd was the more important one, so she had pointed Gino in his direction. As it was quite possible that Britannia would crumble after Lelouchs death it was also in their interest to keep him alive as that meant that Britannia would definitely survive and even flourish.

So now she had to do her part. After Suzaku finally left Lelouchs side she had immediately approached him so that the other couldn’t vanish in the depths of the palace. It was important that he was in a cell the moment Gino had his meeting with Lelouch and while those two talked, she had the misfortune to try and talk some sense into the Japanese. They hoped that even when Gino failed that they may bring Suzaku around to their thinking. 

While she would like nothing better than to just get rid of the Knight of Zero she knew that was not something Lelouch wanted. Her dislike for the boy wasn’t really a secret but Lelouch cared for him still despite everything and she would try to bring the idiot out of his nutty shell.

“Gino Weinberg is currently trying to talk Lelouch out of the Zero Requiem.”

“What? Why?”

“You really are an idiot. Because he doesn’t like it, what else? You know the boy better, is it really such a surprise for you?”

“He doesn’t know the sins Lelouch committed, let me out and I tell him why he deserves to die, that will certainly make him see that the Zero Requiem is the only way!” 

“Idiot. Again. He does know everything, in some cases even more than you or do you think I would send him there uninformed? It is his wish to change Lelouchs mind and I only gave him the means to do so.” Really, did he think she would send the boy only half prepared? She wasn’t as dumb as Suzaku, she planned ahead.

“I don’t believe you.” His glare would be more effective if he weren’t locked up. 

“Of course you don’t because you don’t want to see reason. We’re not all as happy with that plan as you and Lelouch want to think, but we all have our reasons why we don’t do anything against it. Gino doesn’t have one of those reasons and has decided to try and change everything.”

“So you will imprison me for your own gain and against Lelouchs wishes?”

“Not exactly. You are here so that I may talk some sense into you, Gino’s wishes of course. No one can force Lelouch to change his mind but we will try and you’re here so that you can’t interfere.”

“I don’t believe you. This is just Lelouchs way of breaking his promise!” 

“How Lelouch can still put up with you is beyond me. You always only want to see the bad in him. Despite everything you’re still a selfish bastard.” Suzaku clearly had something to say to that but she raised her voice and went on. 

“You are. Whatever you claim to have been your goals, you first and foremost did things for yourself. Dying protecting the people? You just wanted to die and were not man enough to just slit your wrists. Avenging Euphemia? You only wanted to kill Lelouch. Protect Nunnally? You used her against Lelouch and didn’t care how much you hurt her in the meantime. Becoming Knight of One so that you can make Japan a protectorate? As if the Japanese wouldn’t revolt against you as they did against Britannia as a whole? If given the chance they would lynch you. And now? You may also wish for World Peace but you initially only agreed because Lelouch promised to let you kill him. You’re here because of your own selfish wish!”

Suzaku stared at her for a long time and she just stared back at him. It was all those things and many more that made it difficult for her to understand why Lelouch still liked this boy. Lelouch was no angel of course but he at least had goals that were more than personal wish-fulfillment. He too did the things he had done more for himself or his sister than anyone else, but he did it in a way that brought more than his own wishes. Zero Requiem was the perfect example. She understood his wish to die but he could have just let Suzaku kill him in he cave and be done with it but he still cared about other people and while his sisters weren’t alive anymore, he still wanted to bring the world to peace in their name. While fulfilling his wish to die he would give the world much more. Give the people the peace they deserved and longed for and he would accept everything to reach that goal. 

“Lelouch killed Euphy! He doesn’t deserve to live!”

“Yes, yes. It’s old news by now.” Suzaku attacked the glass between them again in rage. Maybe she should have formulated that differently.

“You killed Nunnally.” That brought him to a halt. Good, he had to listen if she was to accomplish anything.

“I didn’t want… The geass! It’s..”

“Stop it! Why can’t you take out a page of Lelouchs book and admit a fault for once or at least accept that you were wrong? Yes, it’s partly Lelouchs fault for giving you that damn command. But he didn’t finance the project nor did he invent the Fleja. He wasn’t the one to give it to you and no one can fault him for not believing you when you warned him on the battlefield. But it was you who engaged your equal on the battlefield, ignoring the possibility that Kallen may activate your geass, forcing you to fire that despicable weapon. Because the only thing you cared for at that moment was defeating Lelouch. So yes, one could blame Lelouch partly for it but you are much more to blame.”

“Anyone else would have immediately fired the Fleja! That’s why I accepted it!”

“Then you shouldn't have been in the middle of the most destructive part of the battlefield! But the only thing you cared for at that point was your revenge against Lelouch, you let your emotions get the best of you and stopped thinking. You had enough time with the geass to understand it, so if you had thought things through you would have realised that it is quite possible that you would fire the Fleja when your life is in danger.”

Finally she could say some of the things she had been dying to unleash on the other. She really disliked him, more because he was the one to separate her from her accomplice but also for all the grief he had brought to Lelouch. While he may have forgiven him for the most part, she definitely hadn’t.

She would use this time to make him understand a few things. Not because she wanted him to but she wanted to do it for Lelouch, as always. While she didn’t care for the Japanese, Lelouch certainly did. 

She would show him all the errors of his thinking from the beginning until now. Because after everything he had seen and done he still was blind to certain things, maybe because he didn’t want to see them or because he just couldn't.

He wasn’t looking at her anymore, she had definitely hit something that he at least accepted in the deepest depth of his mind. It was mostly his fault that Tokyo had a big crater now. 

“You say Lelouch has to pay for his sins and while you may not accept it, he has done so already in some ways. But what about you, boy? You have your own share of sins and you think the only way to pay for them is by dying and you hate Lelouch because he has taken away your ability to do so. You think he did it for his own selfish reasons because you don’t want to look further than that. Let me tell you that he gave you that specific command because he didn’t want to see his friend die, didn’t want to watch you throw away your life for Britannia. 

Your wish to die is your way of running away from your sins. 

Your goals were always out of reach. After everything you have seen you still believe that you could have changed anything? You followed Charles because you thought he would help you reach your goal. Let me tell you that he would have never let you become the Knight of One and even if you had managed gaining that position, Charles would have never let you do what you wanted with Japan. You would have had to answer to him still and if the Japanese revolted against your rule, which they most certainly would have, he would have demanded you put them down. It would have been expected that you look out more for the Britannians residing in Area 11 than your own people. You knew Charles better than most so even you must see that.

Then you threw yourself behind Schneizel who promised you the position you longed for and might even have you let more freedom in governing Japan. You pledged yourself to the man that made the Fleja even possible and played with you from the start. Just for your own selfish wishes again. 

And when Lelouch succeeded where you failed, you helped him defeat his father just to attack him again the first moment you could, ignoring everything else again and only following your own goal. 

You did everything only for your own reasons, no matter what you had to do to accomplish it. The things you accuse Lelouch of, you have done yourself. But he at least has the bigger picture in mind. Even now he is working for more than his own wishes. He is working for Nunnally and for Euphemia and for all the people he has left behind and you are only here because you want to kill him and he has even promised you that so that you finally get your revenge.

Tell me boy, who is the better person between you both?”

\---!---!---

Gino was a mess of convoluted feelings when he finally arrived at the door to Lelouchs office. He was nervous, determined, scared, resolute and many other. This was just so important and everything hinged on this meeting. 

Lady CC had told him to be confident in his feelings and to use his understanding of emotions in his talk with Lelouch. That while Lelouch was doing all this for other people he has begun to shut off his feelings to be able to go through with his plans. Her understanding of Lelouch and all the things she had told him that the emperor had not mentioned when he revealed his past and future to him the day before would help him greatly in the following discussion. 

The others had all told him the same thing, that he was probably the only one able to do this. He had no real connection to Lelouch and came out of the blue, at least that was what CC had said. He just hoped that he would be able to do this or he would probably switch places with Suzaku really soon. He hoped his friend would forgive him but this was more important. Lelouch had the ability to finally change Britannia into a good country. 

A man who had thought up and build the UFN shouldn't be put down because of a few bad decisions. If they started like that many of the well known people should get the same fate, Suzaku and himself were not except from that. He understood the reasoning of the Japanese but Lelouch had just so much potential and was in essence a good guy that he just couldn’t accept this fate he had decided for himself.

A man that was ready to shoulder the hate of the world just to finally bring peace deserved more. It was this willingness that brought forth the true character of the new emperor.   
His anxiousness and the fear of failing kept him going on despite not getting enough sleep the night before. 

The massive load of information heaped on him in a few hours was hard to sort through and there were parts he still had troubles with, but once he had decided something it was hard to change his mind. He wanted to protect Lelouch and additionally see Britannia rising in an entirely different light. Suzaku had no real attachment to Britannia but despite all he himself certainly did. The thought of finally service a Britannia worth protecting was too good to mess up. 

He took a deep breath and knocked, no time like the present, he had thought about everything since being left alone with CC yesterday, now was the time to act. Not even his own nervousness would stop him.

“Enter”

Concentrating on the determination he was feeling he opened the door and spotted Lelouch at his desk typing at a fast pace on his computer, making the grin he was throwing his way absolutely useless as the other didn’t move his gaze from the monitor.

“Help yourself to something to drink while I finish this.”

As Lelouch never stopped working he did just that, better to get comfortable and wait until he had the full attention of the emperor. The cabinet was filled with a good assortment but he went for the same as last time, filling two glasses and depositing one on the table before taking a seat. 

It took nearly ten minutes until the sound of typing finally stopped and he had used the time to calm himself down watching the other work concentrated. 

When Lelouch finally stopped he saw the sigh more than he heard it and watched as the other moved his shoulders to probably try and get the stiffness out of them that he had likely gotten during the last hours of working. When the amethyst orbs finally settled on him he met them with a cheerful little wave gaining him a slight smirk. CC had assured him that Lelouch would have no problem with him treating this more informal and that he would probably have a better chance if he didn’t completely play the subservient Knight.  
“Good to see that you’ve finally gotten a bit of your cheerfulness back. I had feared that leaving you with CC was not the best idea but apparently she got you out of your shell.”  
“Ah, yes, it was a bit difficult to acclimate to the new way of things.”

“I can imagine. Well good to see you back to normal then.”

In the meantime Lelouch had left his desk and settled down across from him, picking up his wine glass and taking a sip before relaxing back. While carefully hidden, Gino could still see the tiredness radiating from the emperor and now that he knew more and knew what to look for he may also detect a slight look of defeat in his eyes. Or maybe he was interpreting too much into that and all he had learned was screwing with his mind.

“So CC has managed her part, excellent. Now we just have to intricate you into the plans of the Zero Requiem, I thought maybe - “

“I don’t agree with it.” Interrupting the emperor would have lost him his head in the past but he would not sit here listening to what Lelouch had cooked up to give him a future while still working for him.

“I beg your pardon?” The sharp glare he received would have normally made him shut up but now it only spurned him on.

“This great plan of yours, I don’t like it and will not follow through with it.”

“You don’t have to like it but you did say you wanted to serve me and this is where we are going.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to see you dead! You’re a good guy and you have the potential to be a great emperor, I will not allow Suzaku to kill you!”

“Has CC put you up to this?”

“No, it was my own wish. I decided this the moment I worked through everything you told me yesterday.”

“Well, while that may be so, it isn’t your decision. The path is set and we’re already walking to the end. If you’re not comfortable with the Zero requiem, fine, we can stage something after the meeting with the UFN that will show the world that you don’t approve of my choices and you can play prisoner until the day of my death.”

Lelouch really was a stubborn individual. He leant forward and gave the other a hard stare.

“You misunderstand me. I will not allow you to die.” He said the last part slowly, carefully and with as much conviction as he was able to put into his voice which gained him a calculating look.

“Interesting. Why?”

“You have changed Britannia and you could change it even further, make it a good country to live in. And I like you, you’re a good guy and don’t deserve to die!”

The laugh that followed had a hysterical edge to it that worried him a bit. It was hard not to look away from the next glare he received as this one had a dangerous glint to it.

“You have no idea. I’m so far away from being good as one can get. You may believe you know me but you really have no idea. Stop assuming the Lelouch Lamperouge you met in Ashford still exists.”

“I do know who you are. I have listened yesterday and I’m not deluding myself. Yes you have done terrible things as Zero but that doesn’t mean you have to die or you could just kill me too because the things I have done for your father where as bad as everything you have done. If you go down this path none of us here deserve to live, not Lloyd and Cecile or Gottwald. Jeremiah was part of the purging of the Shinjuku Ghetto and you’ve still forgiven him and plan to give him a future.”

“That’s not the same.” Now that sounded a bit petulant, he seemed to finally be getting somewhere.

“It is and you know it. With your reasoning even Suzaku deserves death especially considering all the things he has done to you while still calling himself your friend.”  
“Suzaku has his reasons and they are understandable.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t give him the right to lord it over you. Yes you killed Princess Euphemia, but it was an accident and you didn’t want to do that. But despite all that you truly regret it and that has to mean something in my book.”

“So CC told you more than she should...”

“Yes, but I asked her to. When I decided to talk you out of this I needed more information.”

“That’s all well and good Gino, but my path is set and nothing you say can change my mind.”

“Let me at least try! You still have so much to live for!”

The sound that left Lelouch could not be called a laugh because it sounded way to broken. He watched as the emperor stood up and moved to the window, gazing out into the evening. 

“There is nothing left for me in this world. I wanted to change the world and have brought only pain to the people dearest to me. The only path left for me is the one of redemption. I will give the world what it longs for, peace. I will leave this world to create the kinder and gentler world my sisters wished for.”

He joined Lelouch at the window, stopping slightly behind him and studying the reflection of the emperor. There was a certain deadness in his eyes that really scared him. Lelouch was only a bit older than himself and had an expression like an old man who had lived through too much.

“You don’t have to die to create this world. You’ve already changed the world by creating the UFN and you’re changing Britannia to something better as we speak. You would only have to stay on this path to bring the peace you wish for.”

“It’s not as easy as you think!”

He slowly put his hand on Lelouchs shoulder and carefully turned him so that they could look at each other. His voice was soft ad pleading when he answered.

“Forget your damn promise to Suzaku for a moment and listen to me. The fact that you’re ready to die for peace is what shows me that, despite all, you are a good person. I stand by what I said, you still have much to live for despite all your losses. There are still people out there who care for you and want to see yo alive.”

“Stop it already. It’s all great and good when you put it that way but I will not change my mind. If you can’t accept that you will find yourself locked up again.”

Seemed like for now there was no getting trough to him. He blamed his own selfishness for his next action as he changed his grip on Lelouchs shoulder from reassuring and gentle to something firmer before leaning down and brushing his lips against the ones from the emperor, lingering only for a moment before drawing back and meeting the shocked gaze with a sad one.

“What…?”

If the situation wasn’t as dreadful as it was he may find the expression funny.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Maybe this was my last chance to do so. I will go back to my rooms and if I find them locked from the outside by tomorrow I understand. But you should think about what I said. There are still people who care for you. If anyone can change Britannia for the better and bring peace to this world it is you but you don’t have to die to accomplish that. 

If not for yourself, do it for the people around you. If Nunnally and Euphemia were still here and knew everything, do you think they would allow you to go through with the Zero Requiem? Or would they prefer you to be alive and happy?”

He gently moved his hand from the shoulder up to Lelouchs face, tracing the prominent cheekbone with his thumb and trying to engrave the handsome face into memory as it was quite possible that he would never again see him up this close.

Before the other could react he turned around and left the office, hoping that CC had more success as Suzaku might be able to change Lelouchs mind. Or they had to hope that she would be able to break down Lelouchs wall of stubbornness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite a ride. The first part wrote itself, it was fun exploring Gino and giving him more depth. Than it became difficult. I had a hard time getting the boys were I wanted them, so I don’t like some parts of this chapter but trying rewriting them made them worse.  
> But overall I’m happy with the chapter as I finally have them were I need them.   
> I’m still undecided about Suzakus future. You can of course share your preference but I can’t promise anything.  
> I want to thank you all for reading and especially those that left Kudos! I know that this pairing doesn’t have a lot of fans so every hit and every Kudos was doubly appreciated!   
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my muse was quite insistent on me writing this, here is the next chapter. And the plot is finished in my head! Yay!
> 
> Thank you for the new Kudos! XD

CC had stopped by Ginos rooms getting an update from him and sharing her own story. It seemed like both of them had been only partly successful.

While both had been able to break through to them on some level they had not been able to do more than plant seeds of doubt. Now they had to decide what to do from here and what a night to themselves would bring come morning. Well, maybe only in the case of Suzaku, she fully intended to ambush her contractor in his rooms and see if she couldn't finish what Gino had started. 

Maybe in the morning Gino would be able to accomplish something with Suzaku, they were friends after all and the dislike between the Japanese and herself was mutual and may have hindered the talking more than helped it. Well, it was more hate than dislike on Suzakus side as he also blamed her and her giving Geass to Lelouch for all the problems that had occurred. 

She checked his office first but he had already left which was probably a good sign as Gino had told her that he had left while the other was shell-shocked. That meant he had at least gotten over whatever the Knight had not told her and retired to his rooms.

When she finally walked into his quarters she found him pacing around in his living room muttering to himself. Perfect, agitated and confused Lelouch she could work with, a brooding one would have been more difficult. Before she could say anything the other already started towards her, clearly angry.

“What do you think you’re playing at, witch?”

“Don’t look at me, I had nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t believe you. Gino knew more than I told him and admitted that he had gotten it from you!”

“I have not told him every little detail if it’s that you’re worried about, but I did elaborate more on certain parts of your story. Nothing too damaging, I promise.”

“I can’t believe you set him up to do your dirty work...” The anger was already cooling down, a good thing for her.

“I did no such thing. It was his idea and he begged for my help. I have just... given him more ammunition but even without it he would have still done it.”

Lelouch sighed and ran his hand roughly through his hair before throwing her a much softer glare. 

“Did you have to tell him anything? Why not let him do it on his own?”

“Because while I will not hinder you in any way, doesn’t mean that I too don’t want you to die. So when the opportunity presented itself to change your goal I simply grasped it, you can’t fault me for that.”

“I guess. You’ve always worked towards fulfilling your wish and I know that, so I really can’t blame you.”

He settled down in his favourite armchair and slumped into it without grace. Here in this rooms he never was the Emperor, simply Lelouch and as long as no other was there he would always let his guard down. It warmed something inside her that, after her betrayal, he was still this open with her.

She settled down in front of him, taking his hands in her own and started stroking small calming circles.

“Talk to me Lelouch. Beside the obvious, what has you so agitated?”

“How much did you tell Gino?”

“A lot you concealed but nothing too personal. Your reasoning behind some of your earlier actions as Zero, what happened with Euphemia, the exact reason why you were gone for a year, some details about what happened at the Kururugi Shrine and the following battle and I had the opportunity to tell him how very much unwilling the Tianzi was about her wedding which gave his face an interesting green colour.”

The last part got her a breath of laughter like she planned. Lelouch had done the same to Suzaku when the opportunity had presented itself on their way to Britannia, showing that he still held at least some resentful feelings towards his friend and his blindness to Britannias cruelty even that late. 

It had also turned a lot of stomachs in the Black Knights, especially for those who hadn’t understood the political reasoning behind that particular plot. Most had just taken it as one more point to hate about Britannia and only few had seen the true culprit behind it. The plan had been one step nearer to the throne for Schneizel, getting the heir apparent out of the picture as he would have to stay in the Chinese Federation taking over the governing from the Eunuchs. For the alliance any child of the Emperor would have done but Schneizel had taken the opportunity to get his most evident opponent for the throne out of the way. Odysseus only had his birth as first-born as claim to the throne while many viewed Schneizel as the next Emperor for all his highly known accomplishments for Britannia. Wedding his older brother to the Tianzi would have served two purposes, showing that he could even bring one of their greatest opponents to an ally and getting Odysseus out of the picture.

After getting his stomach under control even Suzaku had ground out a thank you for stopping that wedding which she had of course told Gino about so that he may use it against Suzaku in their talk. Which brought her back to the problem at hand, showing Lelouch a different path.

“Lelouch?” Her soft question got him talking, telling her what Gino had said to him. While she knew most of it already it was still good to hear it from his point of view, this way she could work out what had the most impact on him and where the crack in his wall was. What did surprise her was the slight blush and the tale of the kiss Gino had apparently forgotten to mention.

She attributed the blush to the fact that it was a kiss from a boy because normally Lelouch didn’t have such problems with surprise attacks of the romantic kind. She had done her own fair share of them, even if they were not really romantically intended. He also had the ability to detect a crush from a stranger a mile away, not surprising with the way girls threw themselves at him at school, it was the people close to him that sometimes were able to surprise him. She was certain she had detected Kallens crush on Zero before Lelouch had. Lelouch also knew that there had also been boys at Ashford who had their eyes on him so it probably was a combination of things that made him blush now. Possible also that it was the fact that it happened NOW at the most unlikely of times. Interesting.

“You can say what you want but he is right. There are people who still like you despite everything you have done. Kallen knew her fair share of things you did in the past and it didn’t stop her from following you and believing in you, so much that you had to trick her so she wouldn’t be killed alongside you. A perfect example is also Shirley, despite everything she loved you and was ready to do everything for you. And there are a bunch of people who may not have an idea of what you have done but would most likely still stay your friends and would want you to live. You haven’t lost everything like you seem to believe, you still have much to fight for. It isn’t too late to try and right the wrongs you think you have done. You don’t have to die to do so.”

“Why are you so adamant about this? Because this way you may get the chance of me fulfilling my promise to you?”

She shook her head sadly, looking down at their hands.

“No. Believe it or not I have accepted that you will not fulfil it after I sided with your parents against you. Remember after that, when I renewed my promise to you, that I would help you reach your goals, that I didn’t expect any response of you. Answer me something Lelouch, did you ever hate me for giving you your geass? I changed your live quite drastically.”

The hand on her cheek surprised even her, Lelouch moving he face upwards again so he could look into her eyes as well. His strong voice reassuring as he answered.  
“No CC, never. You only started me on this path, everything else was my decision. Every victory and every failure.”

“This is exactly why I gave Gino more information. You’re one of a kind, Lelouch. I have never met a man quite like you. You have been able to give me back enjoyment while alive. Treating me as a partner. That has never before been done. I had lost all belief in mankind and then you came. I would enjoy watching you go on and seeing you bring a change to this world will show me even more what an outstanding person you are. I would also prefer to see you do that while still alive and not working towards your death. I too firmly belief that you can accomplish that.”

“I don’t know, CC. Suzaku...”

“Is currently in a prison cell and hopefully finally thinking beyond his own selfishness. Please Lelouch, let him stay there for tomorrow while you think things through and forget your promise to him for a while. Isn’t the promise to Nunnally much more important? And didn’t you give that one first? I too think she would prefer you alive over dead if she could make an educated decision. The same with Euphemia. Despite her mourning of Clovis she protected your secret and wanted to work with you. Rolo gave his life for you and you honoured his death even though you never liked him. Think about all the other people who are still alive and care for you. Don’t make another rash decision. Go to sleep and think about it more tomorrow.”

When he only nodded it was enough for her. There were cracks in his wall and giving him time to think and them more time to attack these cracks may lead to success. He hadn’t reacted bad to her telling of Suzakus momentary residence. Hopefully that would still be true come morning. The last thing they needed would be a freed Suzaku who hadn’t changed his mind and decided to end Lelouchs life and thus taking away there chance of changing his path. 

But all that had time, for now she pulled her partner up and stirred him towards the bedroom and to the adjoining bathroom. While he vanished in there she pulled off the prisoner garb she had started to wear again. Before she dropped it on the floor she gazed at it for a long time.

She had enough hope for tomorrow that she went and stuffed it into a corner of the wardrobe before taking out the dress Lelouch had designed for her and which she had refused to wear until now. She hung it out and studied it. It was as beautiful as the one she wore as a Black Knight, only more elaborate and would certainly lead to even more speculation of her place at Lelouchs side. But it may be the constant reminder for Lelouch tomorrow that she too wished him to live, for he would clearly work out why she had reverted back to wearing her prisoner suit and if not he would do so soon. (1)

When Lelouch stepped into the bedroom again he did stop for a moment to gaze at the dress. The brief sad smile she saw made her musing, if he had understood her change in clothes, non-relevant. She stroked along the fabric before getting into bed and surprising Lelouch when she rearranged him slightly so his head lay on her stomach. Before he could say anything, she started stroking his hair “Let me. Just tonight.” He grumbled a bit and muttered a ‘damn witch’ which sounded far too affectionate to be of any importance before settling down.

Theirs was a complicated relationship but they did understand each other on a level others couldn't fathom. After she had kicked him out of his bed when she first arrived at Ashford and some time later when he stopped sleeping on the floor he had quickly worked out that she hated being alone, especially sleeping alone. Soon he had come to realise that not being alone at night helped against nightmares and it was also nice that someone was there to stop one or calm you down after it woke you up.  
Even then he had had his fair share of Nightmares, having seen enough to give him plenty and they only increased the further he took his rebellion. 

Tonight she wanted him to have a good sleep so she would stay here. Stroking away his dreams and hoping that the new day would bring a new future. Normally she was able to not expect much from others but Lelouch had surprised her more often than any other and she couldn't stop the hope blooming in her chest that he may again surprise her and change his plans.  
  
\---!---!---  
  
Lelouch woke more slowly than he was used to and definitely better rested than in the last weeks. It didn’t take long before he remembered everything that happened the day before. He sat up with a groan realising that today would probably be a headache. While managing an empire the others would clearly continue to try and change his mind. He was conflicted if he should allow it or simply refuse to listen to them. In truth he was conflicted about a lot of things that happened in the day before.

Movement on the other side of the room made him turn and he couldn't help but stare. 

There was CC standing in front of a mirror brushing her hair while actually humming! He clearly woke to a crazy world. What actually made him stare was the dress she was finally wearing, it fitted her even better than he had expected. 

“Finally awake boya? Did you sleep well?” and she was as much as a headache as ever in the morning. Smirking teasingly at him and gliding over to him she surprised him by kissing his forehead. 

“I did, thanks for that. I like the dress by the way, let’s hope I can still enjoy it at the end of the day. See ya!”

CC couldn’t contain her chuckle at the perplexed look of her accomplice and left his quarters in good spirit. She had work to do before the Emperor started his daily duties. She didn’t have to walk far until she found just the person she was looking for. The blonde Knight stopped in his tracks and stared more openly at her than Lelouch had.  
When she reached him he hadn’t moved an inch and had used the time to thoroughly check her out. Really, teenagers! She flicked his forehead which brought him back to the present, an apologetic smile being thrown her way.

“Really, it’s not nice to stare like that, lover-boy. Or did the kiss you bestowed upon our dear Emperor last night not mean anything to you?”

“What?”

Really, he made toying with him far to easy, the blush was certainly much darker than the one Lelouch sported the evening before.

“Come along, lover-boy. We have much to discuss while Lelouch tries to wake up.”

“Did you...” She didn’t give him more time to say anything else before pulling him down the corridor and back to his own rooms, humming along the way. 

Gino stared at the woman in bewilderment as he let himself be dragged through the palace. It was like meeting a whole new person! She was acting completely different than any other time. He did wonder what had happened between her and Lelouch since she left him yesterday but would wait until they were out of the corridors. Servants were the best gossipers, he knew and he really didn’t want to become their new main topic because he had forgotten himself and kissed the new Emperor.

What did it mean that Lelouch had told her that part? Maybe the two were lovers? But she said they weren’t and still it seemed like she had spent the night in the quarters of Lelouch. It also didn’t help that she was suddenly wearing a dress that complimented the clothes of the Emperor and no one could fault him his staring because it hugged her in all the right places and he had always been one to appreciate beauty, be they male or female.

When they arrived in his rooms, still without guards and unlocked, she pushed him down on one of the couches before settling down next to him.

“So, before you ask dumb questions again, no Lelouch and me are not lovers, but we are close. Yes, I sometimes sleep in his bed because it’s nice. Don’t interpret more into it. Now tell me why you forgot to mention that you kissed him.”

CC enjoyed the renewed blush and the stuttered answer that she got. “Well… you see... I just...” She stopped him by ruffling his hair which shocked him into silence. Maybe she should change her behaviour around others more often just to get all these entertaining reactions.

“You’re funny. Don’t let me stop you, go ahead and ravish the boy, I don’t mind.” That got her the most funny look, a mix between shock, horror and want. She really enjoyed unsettling this boy.

“But what’s more important is that you cracked him more than you thought. No idea if the kiss played a role in that… Nonetheless it seems like we will get free reign today, which means you go talk to Suzaku and I will continue working on Lelouch. I may bring Orange-boy with me, we’ll see how well it goes. Sounds good?”

“Sure...”

“Then I will leave you now. Don’t forget to point out the failings of Charles and Schneizel, they were just as bad or worse than Lelouch and he still followed them willingly. Remind him that there are more important things than revenge. Feel free to also mention the truth about Shirley that I told you, that should shake him up pretty good. Do your best.”  
With that she patted him on the cheek, shocking him further. She walked to the door chuckling but stopped in the open doorway to tease him one last time. “Do please pull yourself together before you go down to talk to the idiot. Your continued speechlessness is not helping.” With a last wink to him she closed the door. 

She made another stop at Jeremiah’s rooms were she told him that Suzaku was still indisposed and he should take over his duties and stay at Lelouchs side while he brought further chaos to Britannia. Really, one day of changed clothes and behaviour and the people were staring at her as if they never met her. But as long as she got this much amusement out of it she wouldn’t stop. Just as she still couldn’t stop the hope that this day would bring change to their future. For as long as the future was still undecided she would enjoy the day and the possibility of not loosing her accomplice.

For now she decided to update the mad scientist and see if she could get the same new reactions and therefore amusement out of the crazy man.  
  
\---!---!---  
  
Lelouch hadn’t been surprised to find Jeremiah outside his rooms waiting for him, while the cyborg kept his usual stoic mask he had seen the small hope in his one normal eye, bringing home the truths that Gino and CC had tried to show him.

He had worked on the most pressing matters concerning the empire with Jeremiah as a silent companion before he had pushed the rest of his paperwork aside and took out one of his chess sets. 

He moved the figures around to his liking and contemplated everything. 

After CC left him alone he had gotten ready for the day and ate the breakfast that was brought to him but his mind had been miles away during the whole time. He understood CC’s reasoning the best as he knew her quite well and seeing her peek out of the shell she had hidden herself in again had brought home that she truly wished the best for him. Jeremiah had not been happy about his plan from the start but had not went against his decision and had followed every order to the letter just not with the same dedication as before.

But Gino Weinberg… He was harder to understand. Despite the kiss it was clear that it wasn’t the blind love that had driven Shirley. He still cared for Britannia and seemed to think that he would be able to change Britannia for better. And therein lay his problem. He had never wanted to rule the empire, he had only ever wanted to destroy it. Taking it over had been a mean to an end and nothing more. 

“Do you think I would make a good Emperor?” He didn’t have to elaborate as the other was clearly in the know of what was going on.

“Of course, sire. I have no doubt that you could lead this country into a bright future despite your hatred for it.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Hmph.” He moved a knight to a new place. Figures. He continued to stare at the board before getting all the pieces back into their starting position.

Before he could even contemplate making a decision he had to see if what they wanted was even possible. So he started again with his rearranging of the board.

Schneizel was his biggest concern. His FLEJA-warhead, the Damocles as he was most likely still in hiding because the fortress wasn’t finished and whatever else he had hidden in Cambodia. A fight between them would occur no matter his path.

Then there were the Black Knights and the UFN. He could use the meeting with the UFN for true peace-talks instead of as a starting point to his dictatorship. Most likely the information about his geass had not been spread around as it was unlikely that anyone would believe them without proof. The UFN was new enough that the Black Knights would not risk it crumbling because they were being seen as crazy and believing in magic. 

But they would never really trust him and probably would always work against him in some ways and he had only himself to blame. If they had just given him an opportunity to explain himself! But alas he had embraced his imminent death at their hands at that point of time. Only Kallens willingness to die with him had made him open his mouth, otherwise he would have just silently accepted the firing squad. 

But that was a different matter all together. The lies that he had told them to get Kallen out of the range of fire would be his biggest hurdle in accomplishing anything. He would have to think up something to let them give him the opportunity to clear a few things up. Despite their beliefs he had never used his geass on them. Clearly he had overestimated their intelligence as they would not have been able to hold him even at gunpoint if he had. No, despite geass being a better excuse they had all followed him quite willingly. They had all bathed in blood for the freedom of Japan and peace.

Which brought up an idea. The trade of Zero for Japan, Suzaku had told him about. If he was able to bring this information at least to Kaguyas attention he may be able to get her to arrange a meeting. Most likely they hadn’t shared that part with her because they all knew how important the UFN was to the young girl. She had wholeheartedly understood that they needed more than an army to go against Britannia, to conquer Japan and hold it. And while she too had worked for the freedom of her own people she also had had the desire to bring peace to other countries as well. There was a reason why he had chosen her as the chairwoman. 

She would immediately understand that this agreement between the upper echelon of the Black Knights and Schneizel would have destroyed the UFN. That had been the bigger picture of his brothers plan behind the trade. Without Zero there would be no one that could match Schneizel and the prince would have certainly lorded it over all of them, blackmailing them with telling the world how they gave up their leader for only one country. The world would have laughed at them if they had tried to counter it with the argument of geass. That would have easily destroyed the most prominent opposition of Britannia shortly after it had been established. After that Schneizel would have concentrated his efforts on gaining the throne. It was all fairly clear to him.

Kaguya had the political mind to work this out on her own and if he could gain even a bit of her trust back she was the more important ally than any of the Black Knights. They couldn’t move without a decision of the UFN and if the last member of Kyoto house had at least a bit of doubt about the whole incident…

It would be doable. Giving him the chance to concentrate on his brother first without fear that the Black Knights would attack him from behind or alongside his brother. He just had to word everything right so that he didn’t reveal that he had been Zero to the rest of the UFN.

He would have to think up a few more ways and plans to accomplish what he needed, he never moved without one or two back-up plans, especially not on something this important.

He settled back in his chair gazing down on the newly arranged board. Before he thought further he should go back to thinking what brought this on in the first place. He now knew that it was doable. With Britannia under his control, the UFN and the EU as the other major players of the world it should be possible to bring peace to the world. Not as good as the one that would come after the Zero Requiem but something they had definitely lacked in the last decades of war.

The question was, did he want to do it? Did he want to break the promise to his friend and stop the Zero Requiem and everything that would entail? Did he even have enough strength left to carry on?  
  
\---!---!---  
  
They had silently stared at one another for a good ten minutes before one of them finally broke the silence. 

“From all the things I have learnt in the last days there is one part I really hold against you. You probably had a fairly good idea what caused Anyas memory blanks. You knew about the Emperor Charles’ geass and the likelihood that he had something to do with it. Now, when I remember all the sympathetic words and looks you gave her I can’t help but resent you for it. You knew how much she suffered because of it. I may understand that you couldn’t say anything but it doesn’t really help.”

It was the one thing that had played around in Ginos mind quite a lot after he learned about these different powers. While it may have been Marianne that caused all these memory losses he was quite sure that Suzaku, knowing what Emperor Charles Geass was, must have had at least a suspicion. Knowing that something like that existed was the perfect explanation and really, even he had at one point wondered why, more often than not, Anya seemed even more withdrawn after a meeting with the Emperor. 

The fact that Suzaku was now refusing to look at him and wore quite a sorrowful expression led him to believe that he was right and he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for pointing it out. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. I also accept and understand that you couldn’t really do anything about it.”

They fell silent again, both occupied by their own thoughts. Gino wasn’t really sure how to proceed. He had never fully understood Suzaku and while he now had more information he was still unsure how to get through to the other. CC had a great understanding of Lelouchs personality and that had helped him in that conversation but no one really understood the inner workings of the Japanese. Well, Lelouch might but that wasn’t possible at the moment and they had to try it on their own.

“Why did you agree to bring me here, Suzaku?”

“I didn’t want to see you killed. That could have happened in the next battle were more chaos would reign and someone else might fight you and would not try to spare you. Despite everything I do view you as a friend and I thought it may be nice to have you here and not have to worry about meeting you on the next battlefield.”

“Do you regret the decision now?”

“I just can’t understand how you can look past everything Lelouch has done and still accept him.”

“Hm… yes, I can see that. He has his faults, I know that. I also understand that he has done some horrible things in the past. But I like to concentrate on other things. I am Britannian. While I had my doubts about it and certainly didn’t like aspects of it I’m still loyal to my homeland, it’s not all bad. Lelouch has the potential to change it into a worthwhile country and has already started to do so. If he would just stay as Emperor he can bring this country to new heights. I care about that. It’s probably the reason why so many Japanese followed him as Zero and why he was able to bring together the UFN. He has a vision for the future and knows how to accomplish it despite all odds. He makes a great ruler. You need a certain ruthlessness to hold such a big empire together but he has also a lot of kindness which will improve the life of everyone.”

“Everything he has done he did solely for his own reasons.”

“Maybe. But despite that it brought a lot of good to more than only himself.”

“I will never forgive him for killing Euphemia!”

“No one asks you to.”

Gino received a shocked look for that. Really, what did Suzaku think? That they would demand that of him? He could wholeheartedly understand that that fact would always stand between the two friends. 

“Think about this: You followed Emperor Charles despite everything, followed every order and never once wavered while probably hating him. You then pledged yourself to Prince Schneizel, despite the FLEJA and everything. Even you must know that he isn’t so much better than his father and Britannia would not have changed under him. You can decide to follow Emperor Lelouch despite not liking him and watch as he changes Britannia into a better country. Wasn’t that what drove you to the Britannian Army in the first place? The wish to change Britannia?”

He met the incredulous stare of the other Knight with a sad one of his own and decided to let Suzaku think about this for the time.  
  
\---!---!---  
  
Gino met up with CC again and they went to Lelouchs office. He would take over for Gottwald so that the older Knight could go back to his duties while they talked some more to the Emperor.

The three of them enjoyed lunch together and he was quite fascinated by the banter of the other two accomplices. Some of the things they threw at each other were downright nasty but were only met with humour and a scathing reply. It was nice to watch, as it brought a spark of excitement into both of their eyes. 

After they were done with their meal it was CC who brought them back to the most important topic.

“Have you thought some more about everything?”

“A bit. I also had work to do, as you know, I do have an empire to run.”

“And you probably only did what was needed so it didn’t crumble and used the rest of the time to think. I see the chess board and I know you. You can plan a lot in a short time. Don’t evade the question.”

CC met the glare with her usual stoic expression. She was done being cheerful, especially as Lloyd hadn’t reacted to it as well as the others, taking the entertainment out of it. While she certainly had begun to feel more than in the past, maintaining this sort of cheerfulness for a longer period was difficult. But for a few hours it had been fun messing with the others. Now she just raised an eyebrow at Lelouch, waiting for him to give in.

“I have not come to a decision. For now I have tried to work out if this change in plans would even be possible.”

That didn’t really surprise CC, it was typical Lelouch.

“Verdict?”

“Difficult but doable. It would certainly require some more changes in the running of Britannia as to get even more on the good side of the UFN before the meeting.”

“The Black Knights?”

“A problem for sure, but if I can get Kaguya at least a bit on my side during the negotiations they can’t do anything and would certainly not side with Schneizel again. Some of the countries that have joined the UFN have more hate for my brother than they had for my father.”

What Lelouch would for now not tell was that he had also thought about others. He knew the people here and their reasons of why they would want him to stay alive. But he had also thought about others that he could help should he stay as Emperor and on top of this list were the Ashfords. 

He had much to thank them and while Ruben seemed content as headmaster he knew that Millys parents were doing their utmost to get their past positions back. It was Milly that suffered the most under that, she certainly also seemed content with being a normal Britannian but was used to regain their family’s former glory.

They had been discredited because they had been allies of his mother, the best known ones, and while he no longer held any love for his mother, they certainly had done nothing to deserve such a fate. He could look into all the people who have been punished just because they were affiliated with Marianne and maybe work on getting them back on his side and maybe into their former positions. He certainly would enjoy having Ruben as a confidant or an advisor. He had always respected Millys grandfather for his foresight and his craftiness, maybe he would leave the school in his foster-sister’s care to come help him rebuild Britannia. He would just have to find a way to deal with the geass of his father they were still under.

“Share your thoughts Lelouch. Let us help you.” It was CC that brought him out of all his musings about a possible future, a path he hadn’t even decided to take yet. He sighed and let his gaze travel back to the chessboard.

“While I have been able to work some plans out; I still can’t decide if I should take that route. If it is even my right. I have never wanted to rule Britannia, only to destroy it.”  
“You don’t have to decide today. You still have time. The meeting with the UFN is still three weeks away and whatever is needed before that I’m sure you can quickly work these details out. This is one choice you can’t make rashly and you should definitely not rush it.”

“Maybe.”

“Is it because of Suzaku that you’re hesitating?” CC received no answer to that question. Lelouch just avoided her gaze, telling her more than enough. It was actually Gino that said something next.

“I can understand that. I consider him a good friend and I know that you still view him as such. But he is but one man. And there are a lot more persons to consider than him. Friends, allies and other promises.”

While a good point, she knew Lelouch still needed more than that.

“You don’t owe him anything despite what you may think. Yes you have hurt him a lot, taken away much from him, but he did the same to you. In my book you could say you’re even. But while you’re more forgiving than he deserves, he still lords all your faults over you and you have taken more blame than you should.”

Lelouch still didn’t answer, wasn’t even looking at them, he was just gazing at the chessboard with a look that was far away from this room. She exchanged a look with Gino and shrugged, for now they couldn’t do anymore. Like she said, this was not something they should rush and from the looks of it, Lelouch had already formulated some plans to use should he change his path so he could take his time. 

For now she would leave him, while Gino took over the guarding of their Emperor.  
  
\---!---!---  
  
When nearly half an hour later Lelouch had still not moved from his position, Gino decided to take action. He moved behind the chair before settling is hands on his Emperors shoulders. The flinch was expected, showing how deep in thoughts the other had been. Before Lelouch could draw away he gripped the shoulders more firmly and started massaging the stiff muscles under his fingers.

“Relax. Overthinking will not help you. Just... let me help you relax for a bit.”

He continued to work and slowly but surely Lelouch started to relax, settling back into his chair and allowing him to work out the kinks he had. He was careful not to let his hands start to wander like he wanted to. For now he was content in knowing that he did something to help that didn’t consist of fighting or talking.

Lelouch had nearly forgotten how nice it was to simply accept human contact. While never one for overly affectionate behaviour he was still human and thus required contact once in a while. During his childhood he had never lacked it, from his mother to his sisters, there was always someone more than ready to jump him and give him a hug. After their exile he only had Nunnally left and it was enough for him. Milly of course had come after, always trying him to get him to smile but also sometimes just sitting next to him silently, their shoulders brushing each others. Of course in later years she had gotten overly exuberant in her affections but sometimes they had still sat in silence together when one of them needed the support of the other, he had often been Millys confidant, especially when it came to all the things her parents demanded of her.

After he regained his memories he had a harder time being carefree around his friends as they weren’t really the same anymore after his father used his geass or he himself had always been too cautious in his dealings at school and every interaction with Rolo had been forced on his side. While he still sometimes had CC, theirs was a different and unique relationship. 

Gino had a certain demeanour that made it easy to relax around him, well at least now when he didn’t have to fear the other finding out his real or alter identity. And he certainly knew what he was doing, making it easy to just let him work and let himself relax. He let his mind shut down, knowing that such an opportunity was always hard to find and using it to let go for just this moment. Just for this short moment he wanted to ignore the world around him.

In the meantime Gino was quite surprised how much Lelouch was letting go, how his breathing evened out and the tension slowly left his whole body. The grip of his hands on the armrest relaxed and he couldn't help but smile down at the raven hair, wondering if it would feel like silk like it looked but still never wavering in his ministration. Working out all the knots he could find and reach.

When a knock on the office door sounded Lelouch actually let out a sigh which he answered with a small chuckle. Still he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pecking one cheek, which actually gained him a low growl and he answered it with laughing before moving back to stand in front of the desk. 

Before he turned to the door he answered Lelouchs glare with a wink. The Emperor only shook his head before bidding whoever waited outside to enter, starting their duties back up.  
  
\---!---!---  
  
CC had worked some more on Suzaku but without obvious success and then she went on to Cecile, hoping to get the scientists more to their side and contemplating letting them have a go at Suzaku. She also decided to have another talk with Gino but this one for an entirely different reason.

She wasn’t blind to the attraction the blonde Knight held for her contractor and while she certainly had no problem with it, she would not let the other hurt Lelouch.

While he always had the ability to become quite a playboy it just wasn’t in his character. With the life he had led and everything he had endured he had quite the trust issues. No ordinary girl could ever keep up with him and accept him with all his faults and there always was the fact that he was living a lie as Lelouch Lamperouge. Letting anyone come this close to him would have been a danger that he hadn’t allowed himself. 

She didn’t quite know Lelouchs leanings but if she had to make a guess, she would say he didn’t care. He had handled his fan-girls and fan-boys at Ashford equally and had never shown disgust or something like that over the fact that his fanclub also contained quite a few boys. Lelouch just had never let himself contemplate love or a relationship of any kind outside the friendships he had allowed himself.

Kallen would have been a good choice, head strong and confidant she had known what she wanted in life and also having had a bit of a hard life herself. It also had helped that she too had been quite ready to dirty her hands for her beliefs. But she had always had problems accepting all the personas that were Lelouch, in time she may have been able to see past all these masks to the man underneath but that was most likely out of reach now.

Now in the most unlikely of places there was someone new that seemed quite enamoured with her boy. The problem was she didn’t know the other enough to see how serious he was about this. Lelouch didn’t need someone that would just move on after some time, he needed someone that intended to stay. 

Gino seemed like he could be quite well fitted to the young Emperor. Despite all he had seen while serving Charles he still maintained his cheerful nature which would enable him to make Lelouch have some fun now and then, which Lelouch often forgot. It was always work with that boy. 

But Gino also had a different side to him, a more stern one enabling him to do what must be done and his determination for his beliefs had led to their current situation of trying to change Lelouchs path. He knew quite a lot about Lelouch, the good and the bad and seemed to still be able to see the great man underneath. 

Yes, if it wasn’t just a passing attraction or the excitement of flirting she would definitely see if she couldn’t help those two along. Before that she just had to corner the lover-boy and she couldn’t stop her smirk at the thought of teasing him.  
  
\---!---!---  
  
Lelouch couldn’t help but smile. Just today he had announced that yes, he would adhere to their wishes and stop the Zero Requiem. It had taken two days of re-evaluating everything while the others continuously pointed out things he should contemplate. It hadn’t been an easy decision.

He had had to take the rest of his work back to his rooms after dinner because the happiness of the others had been too much. But of course CC had different plans and not half an hour later she and the rest of her partners in crime had ambushed him in his quarters. She had declared that they needed to celebrate this and had gathered the others and brought alcohol and snacks.

Now CC, Gino, Jeremiah, Lloyd and Cecile were gathered around in his living room. He was sitting in his favourite armchair sipping from a glass of scotch as his witch had refused him his usual wine, observing these people who may have gone against him but were looking to him to bring a better future for them. 

CC was talking with Lloyd, both probably mad enough to enjoy the conversation while the other three were standing not too far away talking easily and happily with each other. It was then that Jeremiah glanced at him again, like he had done regularly, before he came over and stood beside him, also looking around the room and at each person.

“Are you happy, sire?”

“I think so. I’m content at least.”

“Take pride in the fact that you made everyone gathered here happy. We all believe in you or we wouldn’t have agreed to the Zero Requiem in the first place, we’re just more happy now.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Majesty.”

They watched as Lloyd finally had enough of CC, as he rushed over to his assistant complaining loudly that the crazy immortal wouldn’t stop insulting his beloved Lancelot. While Cecile tried to calm her boss down Gino looked to them before fleeing over to the green-haired woman.

“I think your mother would also be proud of you.”

Lelouch couldn’t stop himself from tensing, mentions of his mother still did that. He hadn’t had the heart to reveal to Gottwald the truth he had learned about her in C’s world. He had come to respect the cyborg greatly, one of the things that had made him change his mind.

“I hope that sometime in the future you would trust me enough to tell me why you suddenly get uncomfortable at the mentioning of your mother. Whatever it is, please know that my loyalty may have started out to you just because of your name but since then I have come to realise that you’re worthy of my loyalty all on your own.”

With that Jeremiah left him again to refill his glass before joining one of the conversations. For now Lelouch was content to just observe. Revelling in the happiness these people clearly showed, because of his decision, which made all this easier on himself.  
\---!---!---  
It was nearly two hours later when things dwindled down. The two scientists had already left and CC was currently walking out of his rooms with Jeremiah at her side. Before she was through the door she sent him a sly smirk which couldn’t mean anything good.

Looking around he soon discovered the reason behind it. 

On one of his couches Gino sat, well more like slouched, with his eyes closed. He used the opportunity to observe the blonde Knight in peace. In the last days the other had taken over many of Suzakus usual duties and had stayed with him for the better part of his days. While he had continued with his little flirtation he had most of the time been a silent guard or helped him when needed. He broke his professional behaviour only when they were alone and had never been overbearing in his actions. 

CC had of course teased him for it but not too much and she seemed to edge the younger on. Normally she would have been insufferable to both of them but Gino also had come to have a quite good relationship with his witch as those two had started everything together.

All that led him to believe that she would be quite happy if he decided to accept the advances of the Knight. For whatever reason Gino seemed to have gained the approval of his witch and that meant something. He had never really thought of these things, there had always been more important things going on and there had never really been someone that he thought would be able to accept him with all that he had, all his secrets and the danger his life had always been in. Kallen had been a possibility, he had at some point entertained the idea but whatever may have been possible between them, he had ruined it himself when he lied to her in order to protect her. 

Maybe his staring had finally been detected but at this moment Gino sighed and opened his eyes, running a hand through his hair before their eyes met. Gino gave him an easygoing smile. He just continued his staring.

“You know, you really are beautiful.”

“Are you drunk?” For some reason Lelouch couldn't be angry or disgusted at the other if he was. Despite his probable intoxication he was quite cute looking half asleep and content.

“Don’t know. Maybe. Haven’ drunk enough for that...”

Lelouch thought back on the evening, reassessing certain moments.

“I think that may have been CC messing with you, she probably spiked up your drinks because she thought it was funny.” The Knight only groaned at that assumption before slumping back.

“Great. She really is one of a kind.”

“You have no idea.” And Lelouch blamed her for coming up with an idea and deciding to actually going through with it. But the other had teased him enough so he decided that a little payback was in order and now that he decided to live he should probably also try to enjoy life for once. So with a wicked grin he approached the other.

Gino’s head may be a little slow because of the alcohol but he felt the shift in atmosphere and the glint in the amethyst eyes that were staring at him as their owner approached him didn’t bode well for him. He tried standing up to flee the room as graciously as he could in his state, as it was clearly time to leave the Emperor to his well deserved rest.  
Or that’s what he wanted to say and do before delicate but strong hands pushed him back into the cushions and when he looked up his mind froze as his gaze was once again captivated by amethyst. 

Before he could react Lelouch put one knee on the couch beside him before leaning forward and running his free hand through his hair before gripping it and tilting his head back and then he stopped for a short moment, staring down on him. He forgot to breath as his intoxicated mind tried to process what was happening and being this near to Lelouch was certainly not helping.

The staring seemed to drag on forever before the smirk grew to a smile and those same lips forming it were suddenly against his own. 

By the time he finally realised what happened the hand on his shoulder had eased up and agile fingers were drawing small circles against his collarbone while soft lips were moving against his own unresponsive ones. It took a teasing lick of tongue for him to finally react and his hands flew up to settle on Lelouchs hips while he finally reciprocated the kiss. 

When the tongue appeared again he immediately let it in and it was accompanied by a tightening of the hand in his hair which resulted in his head being pulled back even further but without breaking the kiss. While on the brink of being uncomfortable he certainly wasn’t complaining, not when he was so firmly captivated by the person leaning over him.  
When Lelouch slowed their kiss down he couldn't help but tighten his own grip on the other, refusing to accept the end of the kiss Lelouch had initiated. That gained him a nip on his lower lip, which drew a small moan out of him. He still had his eyes closed in bliss when smaller hands settled on his own and eased them off, but they definitely flew open when suddenly the body leaning over him vanished.

He was met with such a devious smirk that he couldn’t help but groan and drop his head back against the back of the couch. 

“You better sleep on the couch as I’m not sure it would be a good idea for you to stumble back to your rooms in your state.” Lelouch chuckled as he went into his own bedroom to retrieve a pillow and a blanket. When he came back Gino had a most funny expression, something between a pout and a glare. He carefully stayed out of reach as he put the things down.

“You’re absolutely evil, you know?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Sleep well!” And with that he left the other on his couch but not before giving him a wink which increased the glare. He just laughed and made sure to lock the door to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that kissing scene wasn’t too bad as it is the first I have ever written XD
> 
> While it may be a bit rushed, I personally think everything of importance has been said. I could have of course wrote another dozen conversations but it would have been writing in circles. 
> 
> (1) I actually read that on the CG wiki. That CC wears the prison garb because she doesn’t feel free, in the second season she mostly wears her Black Knight dress before going back to the prisoner outfit during the Zero Requiem. As I quite like that idea, I used it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this I tried to work the plot and the relationship equally. I especially wanted the boys to reach a certain point before the meeting with the UFN. But well it’s really more Lelouch/Gino centric. The next chapters will not have much of them so enjoy it here XD
> 
> Even though I said that I wouldn’t update this as much, my muse had other ideas...

Gino had woken to the teasing of one immortal witch and that had been more than embarrassing. When Lelouch stepped out of his bedroom, dressed for the day and as calm and collected as ever he didn’t quite know how to behave. The Emperor wasn’t at all surprised to see his accomplice and had endured her teasing without any response. 

Gratefully he had then taken her with him to start his day and Gino was left alone to get himself together before going back to his own rooms to change and make himself ready for the day. He had first gone to the hangar taking his Tristan out for a flight which calmed him down and brought him back to focus. 

While Suzaku was still undecided he and CC would continue to take over his duties and guard their Emperor with the occasional help of Gottwald. His refusal to accept the Zero Requiem and the following plan to change Lelouchs mind had finally made the cyborg accept him and they were now on good terms with each other. 

It was only two hours later when he arrived at the Emperors office, only to find that Lelouch had not been idle since starting his day and he had quite a bit of work for him. Lelouch had decided to reorganise the military some more. The former numbers at the different bases should chose one person amongst them to speak for them and Lelouch would meet with those trying to find out how to better their lives in the military and searching for a way to let them quit if they so desired, as he knew from his time in Area 11 and through Suzaku that many only joined because it was the only way to be able to provide for their family. He wanted to give them all a new chance should they have another preferred job they would like to take up, that had before been out of their reach. 

The ones deciding to stay would see even more change coming as Lelouch would let them try their hand at piloting, knowing that there may as well be hidden talents that had beforehand only served as canon fodder. His experience with Suzaku and Kallen had shown him that hidden talents could be found anywhere and was of the opinion that it was quite an oversight to not use talents where ever they might be found. Gino would then be tasked with overseeing these trainings and also to find instructors that would have no problem in teaching former numbers.

For this purpose he wanted to meet with the different selected leaders amongst the numbers, trying to get their insight and how to help them now that equality was possible. Gino would help sort through whatever they discovered while Lelouch started on his next project.

Lelouch was analysing the former areas more in depth to see which would likely want to leave Britannia as soon as possible and how to manage these things. Some of the first areas were so integrated into the Britannian system that it was quite unlikely that a separation was easy if even wanted. The most recent acquired territories would be the most simple ones and he was already working on a plan to give them back their country while simultaneously he would use some of these plans to get the UFN on his side.  
All in all it was quite clear that Lelouch was already giving his all to his new path, working tirelessly every day to ensure that he would continue to show the world that he was changing Britannia for the better in time for the meeting with the UFN as that was still a most important point in their plans. Before, he had only done enough to get the UFN to agree to a meeting as nothing more was needed, now he was working on more than that.

With his new workload Gino was faced with, time alone with the Emperor had been quite short but he had insisted on always being with him at the end of the day and whenever Lelouch finally decided that he had done enough he moved behind him and worked out all the knots he had acquired over a long day in his office, not letting the other refuse and only stopping when he had a relaxed Emperor reclining in his chair and always ending it with a quick kiss either to the cheek or if he was daring capturing these lips for a brief moment that had overtaken his dreams. He had also learned during these days that work would always come first with Lelouch and now that he had to redo so many of his plans he certainly wasn’t inclined to do anything else as time was already short.

It was on the third day after the changing in course that Suzaku had finally come to a decision and Gino refused to let Lelouch go alone to meet his friend, knowing that the Japanese still was the one that might be able to turn him around again and if not that, he surely was the one that could hurt him with a few words. For changing his mind, breaking his promise and everything else that Suzaku liked to blame on Lelouch. He would not allow him to destroy all that he and CC had done in the last days but he also knew that the continued silence of the Knight of Zero was eating away at Lelouch. So he would accompany him and would interrupt if needed but he really hoped that by the end of the day everything would not be for naught.  
.  
\---!---!---  
.  
Gino was walking with Lelouch back to his quarters and he was trying hard to not show his concern. They were coming directly from the confrontation between the former friends and as feared, Suzaku had had quite a few choice words to say to the Emperor but to his relief Lelouch had kept himself in check not raising to the bait and being more friendly and understandable than he would have been in this situation.

But despite handling it beautifully as soon as they left the cells with orders to let the Knight of Zero out he could see that the meeting had left its mark on Lelouch. Despite everything he still just cared way too much about his friend and his refusal to accept him as Emperor without the Zero Requiem in the future clearly hurt him. Suzaku had decided to stay until the unavoidable confrontation with Schneizel as he still wanted to help defeat the man responsible for the FLEJA and would then further decide but had already demanded that Lelouch find a way for him to leave his service without damaging either of them further, just in case.

Gino got further proof that Lelouch was quite clearly not okay when after arriving at his quarters he immediately poured himself something to drink and gulping it down in one go. Before he could refill he took the slender hand in his own, meeting the questioning gaze with a small smile.

“That’s not a solution and you know it. Come, you should sleep, tomorrow will look better.”

The answer he received showed him that he had been able to gain the trust of the other in the last days. “I don’t think I can sleep.”

“I will help you, come on.”

Despite some small protesting he didn’t let go of the hand and pulled the Emperor into his bedroom, directing him to his bed without letting go of him. Getting him to lie down how he needed took a little more persuasion but he finally got Lelouch to lie on his stomach and sat down beside him and immediately got down to work. While he would have preferred to work without clothing between them it was still easier to massage the tension out when he had more room to work with. 

Despite his grumblings Lelouch soon relaxed into the ministrations and he couldn't stop himself from smiling down at him while he continued to work out knots at the lower back that had until now been out of reach.

“Should you ever decide to change work I now know what you should do.”

“Glad that you think me skilful enough for that, but I prefer doing this only for certain individuals.”

“You certainly seem to have quite the experience.” It was clear from his voice that Lelouch was already getting sleepy.

“Not as much as you may think, but I like doing it. It’s not only soothing for the recipient, it soothes me too.”

“Hm… which would probably not be the case if you would do it professional.”

“See, one more reason why I should stay a Knight, it’s really the only place for me, especially now that I have such a great Emperor.”

“Flatterer.”

“Of course! Now relax and try to sleep.”

It didn’t take long before his breathing evened out and became deeper. Despite the fact that his mind had probably been in turmoil, the now familiar motions helped calm him down and settled his thoughts despite everything. Unbeknownst to him, he had managed in a few short days what no one had ever been able to do. Finding a way to help Lelouch shut down his mind for once, enabling him to be better rested for work on the next day.

Gino gazed down at the person he had come to respect so much. Hoping that tomorrow would really look better and vowing to himself to look out for the Emperor now that Suzaku would roam free again. All the changes and plans that he had seen Lelouch come up with in the last days had only further shown him that it had been the right decision in following him and changing his mind. Suzaku had had his own agenda which made it doubly hard for him to accept the change in course but all the others also had an interest in the survival of Britannia and Emperor Lelouch would be the one to bring their country to new glory not build on discrimination and the exploiting of others.  
.  
\---!---!---  
.  
Reintegrating Suzaku into his life had proven more difficult than anticipated. His friend refused to go back to his position as his right-hand so that Gino, CC and Gottwald stayed with him throughout the day but at the same time Suzaku wanted to be in the know about everything he was doing and every new change he brought to Britannia. All this made for quite a strained working atmosphere that didn’t really help matters along.

Lelouch couldn’t contain a sigh when he also received word that Suzaku had even changed his behaviour around Lloyd and his assistant, despite Cecile at least trying to make him understand why they had seemingly turned from their favourite pilot. But for now he couldn’t change that as it had to come from Suzaku himself.

They were a few plans he had come up with that might suit Suzaku once and if he decided to leave Britannia and himself and a few others should his friend still wish to be in a position that would allow him to keep an eye on Lelouch which he might want to do. And if he wanted a quiet life he was sure he could arrange it that Suzaku could go back to the Kururugi Shrine. 

But for now he concentrated on the things he actually could plan and work out, like trying to find people in the former areas that could help him in the rebuilding and that might overtake the governing should they decide to cut ties with Britannia and would actually work for the people and not for themselves. It meant finding the hidden people that worked from the shadows like Kyōto House had done in Japan. These were the people best fitted to oversee the change in ruling and may take over the governing in the beginning. 

He also searched for survivors with important names that had weight in the different areas, like Kururugi and Sumeragi were in Japan. His time as Zero helped him greatly in this prerogative as were certain informations the OSI had gathered over the years of people that ‘had the potential to become a problem’. But he could not make any further moves on that for the moment as the Black Knights and the UFN would probably have a better chance of getting them out in the open. For now he did what he could to better the lives of the former numbers in the newly christened Special Zones.

A slight snoring brought him out of his thoughts and made him look at the time, which was already half past midnight and way too late to still be working but he had again lost track of time while he worked. Gino had spent the day working at one of the bases, instructing the former numbers in Knightmare simulators and working them to the bone. He had relieved CC from her guarding duties around dinner time and had gleefully told him how utterly exhausted all these soldiers were when he was done with them. 

Seeing the blond so cheerfully happy had made him smile. While it still astounded him how quickly he had opened up to the younger he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. CC had shared quite a few secrets with Gino that he normally wouldn’t have shared, thus giving the other quite a good understanding of who he was, which made it easier to let his guard down around him. Additionally CC had been quite adamant that he should enjoy life a bit more and seemed to think that doing so with Gino was a good idea. 

Seeing her smile much more in the last days had also strengthened his resolve to stay on this new path they wanted and he couldn’t find it in him to be angry with her when she seemed to find so much joy in teasing him. Not that he showed these thoughts to her and didn’t always make sure that he had an appropriate retort for her.

Another small snore made him realise that he had once again forgotten himself in his own thoughts and he stood up with a groan, stretching his body. He really had become accustomed to his daily massages and as comfortable as his office chair was, sitting in there all day long was still too much. 

He walked over to the Knight that had slumped back in the armchair in a position that seemed quite uncomfortable and it only took a slight shake of the shoulder for the other to jump up, looking around for any danger.

Gino was pulled from his perusal of the room by the chuckles of Lelouch and couldn’t help but blush slightly. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep like that! It had been his duty to guard Lelouch until he retired for the evening and he had slept! That was inexcusable, he should never have allowed himself to get that comfortable.

Lelouch was actually surprised when Gino went down on one knee, apologising profusely for his oversight. The wicked thoughts coming to his mind due to that show of subservience were blamed entirely on CC. Really some of the things she teased him...

As answer he tipped the bowed head back up with his fingers, like he had done in the throne room when he first met with the Knight, it felt like it was already a lifetime ago as so much had happened since then. Contrary to that meeting he smiled down at the younger boy before leaning down at brushing their lips together. “There’s nothing to forgive. Now come, it’s quite late and if I stay much longer in this office I will just get lost in my own mind again.”

With that he turned around already opening the door when the other finally got his bearings back and rushed to meet up with him. The walk to his quarters was spent in companionable silence and by the time they arrived, he was quite aware how tired he was.

“I still owe you your daily massage.” Gino seemed to be over his own perceived mistake when he shot him a cocky grin which he met with a calculating one of his own.  
“I have a better idea. I will be the one giving one, it’s time for me to show you how much I appreciate those and see if I haven’t learned a thing or two.” The shocked look he got only made him laugh and he motioned the other over to the couch. 

“Take off your shirt.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” He levelled a hard gaze on the other refusing to back down from that. He had an idea and he wanted to go through with that but needed skin for that. The other was clearly hesitant and confused but still did as told. Not reacting to the defined upper body of the Knight that was revealed to him was quite a challenge but thankfully Gino soon lay down, presenting his back to him.

He did hesitate for a few seconds before deciding that there was no reason why he shouldn’t treat himself to some fun and with that he settled himself on top of the other gaining a surprised sound but he got right to work before the other could even think about a complaint or anything else.

His years of caring for her and overseeing Nunnallys medical treatment made reducing Gino into a completely relaxed state rather easy. But as he had far more in mind than a simple massage he slowly started to change his motions. He gave the broad shoulders a final squeeze before he let his fingers lightly trail down on either side of the spine before going back to something more along the lines of a massage using his thumps to put pressure at the same place and running them back up. When he reached the neck he splayed his fingers apart and let them run lightly over the shoulders and back down again.

The change had by now clearly registered n the relaxed mind of the other and he smirked at the slight tensing that had overtaken the muscles again but he didn’t seem inclined to stop him so he started again with feather light touches that produced a content sigh. At this point it was good that Gino couldn’t see the devious smirk that had settled itself onto his face and when he started to lightly run his fingertips down again he suddenly changed course again and brought his nails down a bit more, raking them down a few centimetres before softening the touch up again. It had not been enough to leave any marks but definitely strong enough to be felt. 

This had gained him quite a surprised gasp and Gino was now trying to look back at him over his shoulder. His hands now lay at the base of his back and he calmly looked the other in the eye, letting him decide what to do. It had been a gamble but he was quite curious how the other would react. Whatever was going through his mind he didn’t let it show and settled back down with a slight shake of his head not long after.

With that kind of acceptance Lelouch started up again, always with light touches before he used a bit of nails in irregular intervals and also integrating some massaging motions into it. It soon became clear that the other was tensing up more and apparently was trying to not make a sound which greatly amused Lelouch as he quite enjoyed playing and messing with the other. He was sure that at the end he would win.

It did only take a few minutes more and when he actually brought his nails down hard enough to leave red stripes down the back, Gino finally let out a groan. Containing his chuckles he leaned down, making sure to let the other feel his nails on his neck but without any real pressure before brushing his lips against the shell of the ear. “Sleep well.”  
With that he quickly got up and left the room to the frustrated grumbling that was coming from the other who had buried his face in the pillow that had before been deposited next to his head. Before he closed his bedroom door he thought he heard something like ‘evil creature’ and that only made him laugh.  
.  
\---!---!---  
.  
Gino had actually gone back to his rooms after that attack of Lelouch, thankful for the late hour and the deserted corridors as that meant no one seeing his slight problem that ‘massage’ had given him. The following shower had been most relieving.

It was during his walk back that he had decided to plan his own revenge on Lelouch. He never had been one to hesitate but had not been comfortable enough to make a bolder move until now. Lelouch was still the Emperor and that had been holding him back but now that the other had teased and played with him for a second time he was quite ready to make a move on his own. He may be in a difficult position, maintaining proper professional behaviour during the day and getting back at Lelouch at the same time was not so easy.

So during the next day he made sure to always brush against the other when in close proximity as inconspicuously as possible and Lelouch soon caught on and would always send him an amused smirk as answer. 

While he had other duties to attend to during the day it was by now usual for him to have the evening alone with Lelouch until he retired from his office and the two of them were now working in peace on their respective papers or in case of Lelouch also switching to his laptop now and then.

When it grew closer to ten in the evening Gino was just finished with his latest stack of papers that dealt with the rearranging inside the military and integrating the new-found pilots into other departments. As it was late enough he packed his things up before moving over to Lelouch and stopping behind him. 

Normally he would have just laid his hands on the others shoulders to bring him back to reality but today he actually embraced him. Lelouch didn’t even react to the change in routine and continued his work until he reached a good stopping point and then settled back into his chair with a sigh. Gino wasn’t sure if he should be surprised that Lelouch was acting like he did in the last days and not like he had changed his approach completely. But for now he just settled himself against the Emperor more comfortable, enjoying the close proximity.

“Time to retire, I assume?”

Gino just hummed an affirmative while gently tightening the hug.

“That would require you letting go of me.” was Lelouchs reply.

“And if I don’t want to?”

“That could be problem, on the other hand I could just order you to.”

“You take out all the fun.”

They shared a quiet laugh at that before settling into a comfortable silence. At one point Gino withdrew and started the familiar motions of kneading the shoulders of the Emperor. 

But he didn’t stay in known territory for long before he leaned down and started laying small, barely there kisses onto Lelouchs throat while he let his hands travel down the arms and from there up again before moving them forwards down Lelouchs front before settling them back down on his shoulders. 

When the other made no move to stop him he grew bolder in his exploration and even licked the length of his neck before nipping at the ear with his lips which gained him a small gasp. Encouraged by the noise he let his wandering hands brush more firmly against the body underneath.

He had clearly not understood how much self-control the other had as the small gasp was still the only reaction he had gotten despite everything. After another few minutes where Lelouchs breathing got faster but was otherwise silent he admitted defeat and retreated back and then moved around the chair.

Without hesitation he crushed their lips together and immediately invaded the others mouth with his tongue. The instant reciprocation of Lelouch showed him that he had been affected by everything and they enjoyed a dance of giving and taking before separating due to the need to breath. They rested their foreheads together and just stayed like this for some time.

Eventually Gino withdrew completely offering his hand to his Emperor and pulled him out of his chair when it was grasped. He was treated to a rare genuine smile before they started their way to Lelouchs quarters.  
.  
\---!---!---  
.  
During the next week Gino and Lelouch explored their attraction to one another in the limited time they had. One evening Lelouch even invited the Knight to dinner in his own rooms were they shared stories about themselves, revealing small details about their childhood while both were careful to not stray into the darker parts of their pasts. It was like a date that ended with them settling back onto the couch, leaning against each other and continuing their talking.

Lelouch often caught a small happy smile on CC’s lips when she watched them.

But good things never lasted long in his life and while Lelouch had done his utmost to flush out his opponents they were still able to make a valiant assassination attempt.  
He had been on his way to one of the nearby bases to personally oversee the changes and talk to some of the former numbers and to meet with their selected spokesperson to see if the Britannians behaved after all the changes. 

The attack on the car on the route had fortunately not been planned too well but they had still managed to at least turn it upside down and while Suzaku in his Lancelot had instantly pursued the attackers, Gino had moved his Tristan into a guarding position. As soon as Gino had gotten the all clear from the Japanese he had left the Tristan and gotten Lelouch out of the car and brought him back to Pendragon.

While not gaining a real injury he had banged his head quite heavily when the car flipped and had been knocked out, the doctors diagnosed a concussion but beside that he was alright. Now they just had to wait for him to wake up, which the doctors said should be sometime soon. 

On CC’s insistence they had moved Lelouch from the hospital to his own rooms as she knew that he would prefer waking up there, where only people he trusted could see him. While she had gone to see if there was anything to do and get an update from Suzaku on the attackers, Gino had stayed with Lelouch.

He was sitting beside the bed holding one of the Emperors hands in his own and hoped that he soon woke up. As the last days had been so peaceful he had nearly forgotten that Lelouch had quite a lot of enemies. Not only because of his policies but also because many called him usurper and some nobles had remembered his confrontation with his father eight years ago and spread the information that while the way he had taken the throne was frowned upon it still was legitimate and allowed, but he had given up his right to the throne as a child. With that they tried to reason that he shouldn’t be allowed to sit on said throne as attacking his changes had done them no good because many in Britannia liked the new way and worldwide it got only good press. And of course Lelouch had taken a lot of the more influential nobles that were against him out of the picture.

It was at that moment that the door opened and Suzaku stepped through and Gino couldn’t help but tense slightly, despite saying he would help for the time being he was more than aware that that would be a perfect opportunity for the other to finish the job the attackers had started.

Suzaku was wearing his blank and emotionless face making it hard to judge his intentions.

“I came to inform you that CC is working on the paperwork and Gottwald is currently interrogating the one attacker we captured. I was asked to see if he has woken and then inform the others.”

Despite his collected demeanour Gino thought he could detect a small hint of emotion in the eyes of Suzaku when his gaze fell upon the Emperor. Maybe there still was some positive feelings toward the former friend and seeing him like this may have some effect on the other. He turned back to observing the still figure on the bed. While always having a pale complexion Lelouch certainly was now ‘white as a ghost’ as the saying went. 

There were dark circles underneath his eyes that brought forth his ashen complexion even more and the white bandage that was wrapped around his head wasn’t helping matters. If the doctors hadn’t insisted that he would be quite fine beside a headache he would worry more than he already was because seeing him looking like that was not easy. 

“As you see, no, he is still asleep.” 

“You’re worried.”

“Can’t help it and someone has to.” He threw the other a pointed look. 

“You shouldn’t worry too much. Despite everything Lelouch is one crafty bastard and knows how to survive the most unlikely odds, it’s what made it so hard to defeat him while he was Zero.”

“And probably what made him survive the invasion.”

They fell silent at that, looking at Lelouch. Now that the opportunity had presented itself he hoped to gain a bit more information about that from the Japanese. It was one thing CC didn’t know a lot about and asking Lelouch was out of the question, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious how he was able to survive while also having his disabled sister with him at the age of ten. It was hard to fathom as when he thought back to how he himself was at ten he definitely couldn't see how he was able to survive all on his own.

“What helped him keep his wits together was the fact that Nunnally was there too. He was able to shut out everything else and only concentrate on the goal of getting her out of danger. He seemingly had no problem with everything that we saw, walking through fields surrounded by dead bodies and he wasn’t even batting an eyelash. 

It’s probably his greatest strength while also his greatest weakness. This single-mindedness of reaching his objective without looking left and right.”

“Nunnally really seemed to be his reason for everything.”

He saw the slight flinch only because he was observing Suzaku closely.

“Yes. But he seems to have found a new one or he wouldn’t have stopped the Zero Requiem.”

“We had to show him that there are other people that care for him that he should think about. He is still not doing all this for himself.”

“I know.” And with that the other turned on his heel and left the room and Gino let out a heavy sigh.

“Give him time.” The small voice, not really more than a whisper startled him thoroughly. He whipped his head up and was looking at tired amethyst eyes.

“You’re awake!”  
“Keep it down. My head feels like there is a Knightmare battle happening inside.”

Gino choked on his laugh and grabbed the hand again, squeezing it as tightly as he dared. He got a small smile from the other and answered it with his own. When the other tried to sit up he jumped from the chair and helped him, carefully arranging him into an upright position before reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the glass of water waiting there which Lelouch gratefully took. He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Lelouch, not wanting to go back to the chair.

“Suzaku will come around most likely. He too has to re-evaluate his life and motivation and that takes time.”

Gino could only shake his head. Finally awake and he was already thinking more about others than himself.

“How are you feeling, beside the headache? The doctors left something for that here if you want.”

He watched as a thoughtful expression came over Lelouchs face.

“Tired mostly but beside my head I feel alright. Now, tell me, how long have I been out and how does it look out there.”

He proceeded to tell him everything and made sure to emphasize that everything was handled, understanding Lelouch enough by now to know that he would jump out of that bed instantly if he thought his plans were in danger.

“Then no to the painkillers, I will try to sleep some more.”

He nodded at that and couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and brushing his lips against the bandages before taking the glass back and helping Lelouch lie down again. Before he could stop himself and think his action through he settled himself down next to him, leaning back against the headboard and wrapping his arms around the Emperor.  
He held his breath not sure if Lelouch would be comfortable with that arrangement but the other just settled down and closed his eyes. Gino couldn't contain his happy smile and started to comb his fingers through the fine black hair getting an appreciative humming.  
.  
\---!---!---  
.  
They had quite a battle with Lelouch when he woke the next morning as he wanted to get back to work as if nothing had happened and saying that he was fine. CC had been able to stop him, raising her voice which made the injured man flinch due to his headache, proving her point this way. They then argued out a compromise. Lelouch would stay in his rooms at least for another day but could work on some things but had to take his medicine, to which he demanded less stronger ones that would actually still enable him to think.  
They relocated him to the couch where he stayed for the rest of the day, delegating more than usual while still managing to work on the most pressing matters himself. When they insisted that he take a nap after lunch it showed that while not openly admitting his weakness he didn’t protest too much and settled down fairly easily. 

The next day he refused to stay in his rooms and was back in his office even though he did promise to still take it easy. It was after lunch when CC came to him to discuss the most pressing matter.

“What do you plan to do against your opposition now that it’s been proven that they are quite adamant about removing you from the throne.”

“There’s not really much to do, there will always be the ones who can’t accept the new direction Britannia is taking and as showed by the badly performed attack we know that we have at least found most of the more dangerous opponents.”

“The rumour that you’re not a legitimate heir anymore is spreading more and more, while the press is under control that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t reach the people. It’s their main argument.”

“Yes, I know. Imagine my surprise while searching through the archives where I discovered that I never lost my claim?”

“What do you mean? I thought you announced it during your confrontation with your father and he acknowledged it.”

“Yes, that’s all true and there were enough witnesses to make it legal. But it was never written down and never officially announced like it must be. Meaning I never lost my right to the throne. I’m not sure if it was an oversight or if they didn’t want to announce it while I was a political hostage thus reducing my worth. When I was announced dead it didn’t matter anymore so they most likely just forgot or didn’t want to cause an uproar by announcing my refusal to the throne. The death of two royal children was motivation to my father’s cause so he most likely wanted to use it to it’s full capacity.”

That analysis seemed quite fitting and they all thought it over. It was Gino that picked the conversation up again.

“Maybe we should use this. Show the world why you did what you did and at the same time tell them that you never lost your right and are in fact a legitimate heir.”

“What exactly do you have in mind?”

“Well you obviously can’t tell the whole truth but by now I know how good you are at tweaking it. You can’t change the mindset of Britannia over night, the strong over the weak philosophy is heavily integrated into the society. Tell them that you were strong enough already at ten to survive the invasion and cunning enough to hide while you plotted. You were strong enough to outwit your father. This way you might be able to show that you are indeed strong enough to rule this empire. Like this you may actually get some of them on your side despite their dislike for your policies or at least they would stop working against you.”

Gino wasn’t sure if Lelouch would even contemplate the idea as he knew by now how guarded he was about his past and sharing his story and secrets certainly wasn’t something he wanted to do. If not for CC he wouldn’t know half of the things he did about the other. But by the silence that now reigned and the contemplative look of Lelouch he seemed to at least think it through.

“The idea has merit. I could certainly work it at an angle that would stop most protest against my position.”

“Would you be alright in revealing so much about yourself?” Of course CC had no qualms to ask the question.

“Not really but when has that ever stopped me from doing what’s best to reach my goal?” The two accomplices shared quite a scary smirk, reminding Gino that the two of them had fought against Britannia and showed them that they weren’t as invincible as they had thought.

“The timing would be most important. The meeting with the UFN is in 5 days and we should reveal it shortly before that. Schneizel is most likely also waiting to come out of hiding until that day as he is likely waiting to see what I will do so that he knows how to best attack me. I still have not done enough to reveal what my overall intentions are now that I rule Britannia. He might make his move after the meeting depending on what is decided but as he will most likely not be privy to what is spoken I can use that time to at least make sure he doesn’t get the Black Knights on his side again, which will force him to use his own hidden resources that he surely has build over the last years.”

As Lelouch had refused to move the meeting with the UFN back a few days due to his injury they were now a bit tight for time. Fortunately most of the plans that were dealing with Schneizel had long been worked out and a lot of it depended on his first move, it was only the matters of the UFN and the Black Knights that had to be rearranged. 

What followed was a planning session were Lelouch put down the most important aspects that he should talk about and what matters to evade and putting down which topics were not allowed to be touched. They scheduled the airing of the interview a day before the meeting, enough time for the UFN to analyse the new facts but hopefully not enough for Schneizel to adjust his plans.

CC of course had no problem pointing out additional facts and argued their value when Lelouch refused. Gino just settled back enjoying the show. 

They managed to get through and then forced Lelouch out of his office to rest for the last hours of the day and despite his protests he complied fairly quickly. CC settled herself behind the desk as soon as the Emperor left his chair and easily ignored the glare send her way as she started on the paperwork. Just because Lelouch was injured and they were preparing themselves for a major battle didn’t mean that the changing of Britannia took a holiday, it needed to be overseen and adjusted where needed and problems that occurred had to be solved. While CC most definitely hated working she would do it if it meant protecting Lelouch from a collapse because he overworked himself.  
\---!---!---  
Back in Lelouchs quarters Gino had refused to play chess with him or to even let him near one, knowing that the other would just plot to his heart content if he did. He had great fun depositing him on the couch again and handing him the book that was lying on the table. And while Lelouch made himself comfortable he started on his own share of work that needed to be done before the meeting with the UFN.

Sometime later he noticed Lelouch putting the book back down and rubbing his temples with a slight frown.

“Do you need your painkillers?”

“No, I will not be awake much longer and sleep will probably cure it.”

“Dinner will arrive shortly and after that it’s probably a good idea to end the day.”

Lelouch hummed an affirmative before settling back and watching him. 

“You know, I should probably officially re-knight you before the battle.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You have no actual position at the moment but you deserve a position as a Knight of Rounds. And now that I will likely stay Emperor I should probably try and fill the empty places. How does Knight of One Gino Weinberg sound to you?”

“Oh no! Thank you, but no. I’m quite happy with Three for the moment if you wish to reinstate me and if you give anyone the position of One at this point in time Suzaku would most likely throw a fit.”

“Probable.”

“All in all it’s a good idea, it will show the people that you’re not throwing out all traditions.”

“Do you want a grand ceremony? I’m not sure if that would be manageable at this point in time.”

“No, I would be quite happy with just a small one. You, me and the needed witness would be enough for me.”

“Do you have a preference who should act as witness? No? Then Jeremiah would be the best idea as we can’t use CC’s name for the archives. Are you comfortable with that?”

“Sure.”

Gino got up and moved over to him, kneeling down he used the position to steal a kiss before giving the other a grateful smile.

“Thank you.”

“You deserve it.” Gino leaned into the hand that was now cupping his cheek but before he could lean forward for another kiss they were interrupted by a knock.

“Seems like dinner is here.”  
\---!---!---  
Lelouch surprised him when he refused to let him leave after dinner. Instead the Emperor took his hand and led him through the door of his bedroom and proceeded to push him towards the bathroom where he found, much to his shock, a set of his own sleeping clothes and a new set of his uniform for the next day but additionally there was a new green cape too, with Lelouchs symbol instead of the Britannian insignia again.

Seemed like Lelouch knew his answer before he even asked.

When he was finished in the bathroom he took the cape with him and before Lelouch could brush past him he asked him. “Why still green?”

“It suits you.”

And with that he was left alone and he suddenly felt very out of place. Sure after the attack he had spent the night, holding his Emperor close after the scare and realising that the young man had come to mean quite a lot to him in such a short time but that didn’t mean he knew how to proceed now. When Lelouch rejoined him a few moments later in pair of black baggy pants and a loose fitting white shirt he was still standing in the middle of the room.

Lelouch seemed quite unfazed by his frozen state, took the cape from his hands and folded it back up before putting it on his dresser.

“You sure you want me to stay the night?” Lelouch shot him a look that quite clearly told him what he thought of that question before answering.

“If you don’t want to you can leave of course.”

“No, that’s not what I meant...”

Lelouch sighed before moving in front of him. “If I have to spell it out for you I can do that. Despite my planning there is the possibility that we will all soon die. I want you with me until then.”

“Aw… that’s so sweet!” He couldn't help but tease.

Lelouch turned around and moved towards the bed. “If you behave like that I will relocate you to the couch.”

Before the other could move farther he caught him in his arms from behind.

“Sorry. I too don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Then get into bed already my knight” It was said with so much faked haughtiness that he couldn't help but bury his head in Lelouchs shoulder trying to contain his chuckles before he finally got an answer out.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Cheeky brat.”

They settled down side by side, facing each other and Gino wrapped his arms around him.

It was Lelouch that initiated the kiss, keeping it soft and light while his hand started to run up and down Gino’s side which made the other tighten his embrace before he started to draw small circles on Lelouchs back.

It didn’t take long until tongues came to play, coming out for soft brushes and engaging the other in a sensual dance. Lelouch brushed his hand up to tangle his fingers in the blond hair and cup the back of Ginos head before using the grip to angle the other a bit more above him before he proceeded to ravish the others mouth more thoroughly, to which Gino answered with an appreciative hum. 

When they separated the younger instantly went to explore the neck with kisses and small nips with his lips while Lelouchs hands found their way under his shirt and traced undefinable patterns into the newly found skin switching between softly tracing and running his nails lightly down.

Lelouchs breathing got faster, small puffs of air landing on Ginos ear making him shudder but when Lelouch ran the nail of his thumb lightly over his nipple he couldn't contain a moan any longer. He grew bolder after that, using the relaxed state of the other to push his legs apart with his own which entangled them and brought them closer together and also created friction on their most aroused parts and that made them both groan.

Gino actually stopped after that waiting to see how Lelouch would react. Which he did by tightening his grip on his hair bringing their mouths back together for another kiss while pressing his leg more between his own and creating even more pressure on his cock.

At one point Gino found himself more on top of the other than beside him as the kiss gradually grew messier and their breathing became erratic while they both rocked against each other, slowly climbing towards completion.

Meanwhile both of Lelouchs hands had found their way under his shirt, kneading and stroking the muscles of his back and sometimes digging his nails in a bit after a more harder push.

As they drew closer to the end they stopped kissing and Gino dropped his head onto the shoulder underneath, never stopping the rocking motions which got more erratic the closer to finishing they got. 

It was Lelouch raking his nails down the length of his back when he came that tipped him over the edge.

Gino slumped down beside Lelouch, pulling the other with him. They settled against each other comfortably while regaining their breathing.

Lelouch was already half way to sleep when Gino kissed his forehead. “Sleep well.”

“Hmmm…. You too.” was the sleepy reply.

Telling the Emperor of his nation that he was adorable would probably be a bad move, so Gino just settled down and closed his eyes.  
.  
\---!---!---  
.  
CC ambushed him the next day when he went to meet with Lelouch for lunch in his office. 

“So, you seem quite happy today. Care to share?” The suggestive look she threw him made him blush instantly. This woman was way too observant.

“I… don’t know what you mean.” He tried to brush past her but she quickly caught his elbow.

“Come on. Tell me. You already revealed that something happened, not that I didn’t already know. While Lelouch was certainly much better at hiding it, the smirk certainly didn’t hide the blush. But I have to say yours is much darker.” Gino was certain that her chuckles increased the redness of his face even more but before he could come up with something the door to the office opened.

“CC stop teasing him and go down to the hangar, Lloyd has your machine nearly ready and wants to talk to you.” The glare he sent her way didn’t leave much room for arguments.  
“Fine, take all my fun away. You owe me a pizza for that.” But she did let the Knight go and turned around and walked away.

She could hear him mumble something along the lines of ‘damn witch’ and was satisfied with that.

Arriving at the hangar she was immediately accosted by the mad scientist declaring that while not as good as his beloved Lancelot it still was a work of art. They then proceeded further inside where her new Knightmare was hidden underneath a canvas, Lelouch wasn’t the only one with a flare for the dramatics.

Lloyd talked some more about some details but she only listened half-heartedly. She already knew everything that had been installed as they had talked it through before. When he was finally done, her new machine was finally revealed. It wasn’t pink, sadly.

She had found the thought of a pink Knightmare greatly amusing but much to her displeasure Lloyd had found the idea awful. Complaining that he couldn’t paint an offspring of his Lancelot in something as horrible as pink. She just decided that he lacked the right kind of humour. 

He had gotten his wish because he had decided to badger Lelouch about it and Lelouch had lost his nerve, asking her if there was any other colour she would prefer. She had pouted but Lelouch had been at the end of his patience and as all this happened while they were still trying to change his mind she had concluded it would be better to not antagonise him further. So she had left the decision to Lelouch.

She had to admit, Lelouch had great taste and he had probably enjoyed painting a Lancelot nearly entirely black, the exact opposite of Suzakus machine which suited her too. It had some golden highlights making it look a bit like the Shinkiro but what really made it stand out were the green highlights that were a stark contrast to the black, they were nearly the same colour as her hair but seemed to glow when the light hit them. All in all, she liked it. It wasn’t as entertaining as a pink one would have been but it would do. Now she just had to make Lloyd agree to install something else and then she would be ready for the upcoming battle. Well, that and another talk with Orange-boy and lover-boy was also needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new appreciation for everyone who writes smut… While I have read my fair share of it, writing it is really something else. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Until next time XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! XD
> 
> Big thanks to every reader and especially everyone that left a Kudo!!! One more and I have 20! Yay! :-P
> 
> Special thanks of course to those that bookmarked this silly little thing called story XD
> 
> This chapter has been great fun and is probably my absolute favourite one. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I was writing it.

 

.

Gino had accompanied Lelouch to his interview, not wanting to leave him alone. He had stood to the side watching as Lelouch gracefully managed the questions and always stayed in control. Every expression, every movement was carefully enacted to underline what he was saying.

He was fascinated by it but also worried, some questions touched memories he knew were hurtful to Lelouch and while he knew that every sad look, every smile, every tensing of his body and every gesture was played up for the camera like it was a studied play, he also knew that they were true in some instances even though Lelouch was not allowing himself to feel them at the moment lest he stumbled at the wrong moment.

He knew Lelouch had perfected shutting his emotions off when needed, to clear his head and use his intellect to the best of his capacities. Talking about his sister had the chance of him losing his head and as this was too important Lelouch would not let anything hinder it not even himself.

But Gino knew that that would have a price and that was why he insisted in coming along, because he knew that after going through that and letting his guard down again would probably mess Lelouch up quite a bit.

.

* * *

.

Interviewer: Welcome, your Majesty and thank you for accepting our invitation for an interview.

Lelouch: You’re welcome.

I: So, I would like to address the most pressing matter first. Until now you have not taken a stance to the rumours that are running wild of how you have given up your claim to the throne in the past. Despite the acknowledgement of you through the rest of the royal family, many are still quite insistent that you have lost the right to the throne as a child.

We have tried to dig up the information but sadly have come up with very little details about your past.

L: To answer that question, I would have to go quite a few years back to explain how all of that had come to pass, if you allow me?

I: Of course, your majesty! Whatever you want to share we’re all quite happy to listen.

L: It’s a rather long story, so please bear with me.

I shall start with my mother. Marianne vi Britannia was also known as ‘Marianne the Flash’ as you all know, she was the first test pilot for a Knightmare Frame before she became Empress.

Therein lies the beginning of my story. My mother was not of noble birth, making her not well accepted amongst the others and her children felt that too. ‘Commoner Prince’ was probably the nicest thing I’ve been called during my childhood.

I: I’m sorry to interrupt. Is that the reason you abolished the aristocracy? For the things that happened to you as a child?

L: No, definitely not. I may be young but I’m not that vengeful.

I: Of course, I’m sorry.

L: Think nothing of it. Despite all that I had quite a happy childhood, and while the words hurt, they also didn’t matter much. But my mother tasked me with protecting my little sister from those as she couldn’t always be there and I gladly took the brunt of it to shield her from everything. She was such a happy child and I wanted to protect that.

I: She came back into the family a year ago and was Viceroy of Area 11, now Japan, for a short time. The royal family didn’t reveal much how that came about, only that she was presumed dead because she happened to be in Japan during the invasion. If you were so protective of her, where were you?

L: I will get to that. Let’s finish your first question.

My mother did what she could to give us a good childhood. But sadly this came to an abrupt end when there was an attack on the Aries Villa, I know that that has been reported.

I: Yes it’s the most information that can be found on the vi Britannia family. A terrorist attack that took the life of your mother and injured your sister quite badly.

L: What hasn’t been reported is that the investigation was called off rather soon before it could be proven if it was really a terrorist attack. As I said, I knew even as a child that we weren’t really accepted in court and everyone agreed that for terrorists to get this far inside the most protected city of our empire was thought impossible. Which led me to believe that they either had help from the inside or were insiders to begin with.

I: An interesting conclusion. What came next?

L: I requested an audience to speak with my father. I demanded to know why he called off the investigation and didn’t seem to care that my mother was just killed and also why he hadn’t visited Nunnally, who was at that point in time, still at the hospital. Let’s just say that the belief of my father that the weak aren’t important didn’t sit right with me. It was the Britannian way I know, but you have to understand, I was a child at that time, only ten years old and I loved my mother and sister dearly.

I: What happened then?

L: After my father told me clearly that he had no use for weaklings, referring to my mother and sister, I was quite shocked but my anger and grief kept me going. So I told him outright that I wanted nothing to do with him and renounced my claim to the throne.

I: So the rumours are true?

L: Not exactly. My father acknowledged it by saying that I was dead to him. He then proceeded to tell me that I would be send to Japan, calling us trading material. As soon as Nunnally was somewhat stable we were send away from the only home we have ever known to give Britannia a better position in the sakuradite conflict.

And now to finally answer your question. We were worth more if it didn’t become known that I refused my right to the throne so it was not officially announced and as we were declared dead after the invasion it wasn’t important anymore.

So yes, I renounced in the presence of my father and he accepted, there were also witnesses but as protocol demands, it was neither written down nor officially announced and thus my claim still stands.

I: That is quite a story. I can’t imagine how horrible it had to be living so far from Britannia.

L: I don’t quite share that sentiment. Yes, it was frightening to be send away and not knowing what would await us, especially after we just lost our mother. But I have to say, after the initial mistrust I quickly came to realise that the people we were sent to were a lot kinder towards us than our own family. I was as sad as any Japanese when the invasion started.

I: So, you were still there at that point?

L: To answer your real question, no, we were not pulled out beforehand and the only Britannian soldiers I encountered were quite ready to kill me and the place we were staying at was one of the first targets.

I: But you survived.

L: Yes. But it was not easy.

I: Why didn’t you return to Britannia?

L: Why should I? After everything that happened I wasn’t inclined to go back and I was quite happy hiding away and leading a normal life. In my fathers eyes my sister, due to her blindness and her inability to walk, was viewed as useless. Why should I bring her back into that kind of environment?

My father was of the opinion that only the strong are deserving but I quickly came to realise that strength can come in quite different facets. Despite all, my sister had an inner strength that I haven’t encountered in many and she gave _me_ the strength to go on. I would have probably lost myself after the things I have seen during the invasion if not for her, because let me tell you, walking through fields of dead bodies, man, woman, even children, is not something a ten year old can easily overcome. It was the one instance where I was grateful for Nunnallys blindness as harsh as it may sound. But it protected her from the sight surrounding us.

I: That’s... quite a tale. One last question. Why come back? You said you were happy in hiding? Why change that and take the throne.

L: It wasn’t exactly planned. But I also always knew that in a world ruled by Britannia my sister could never have a truly happy life. So when the opportunity presented itself I took it, even though by that point my sister had passed away already. But she had one great wish and I want to try and achieve that in her memory.

I: What was that wish?

L: She wished for a kinder and gentler world.

I: Wow… that’s quite a wish. Before we take a break, any last words? Maybe for those that oppose you as that was the main reason for this interview?

L: My father was a firm believer that the strong should rule over the weak. You all think me unfitting to lead this empire. But by the mindset of my father I received that right the moment I killed him, proving that I am strong. While not the ascension you may have liked, he also never stopped his children from fighting each other for the throne, I just left that step out. By the rules of the Holy Britannian Empire I am now Emperor and let me tell you that I will show you my strength if you stand in the way of the world my sisters envisioned.

I: Well, that’s that. Now my dear viewers, we will take a short break before resuming the interview on a hopefully lighter note, discussing the changes since his ascension and maybe I will get our beloved emperor to reveal who the woman is that has been seen at his side.

L: You can try.

I: I certainly will.

.

* * *

.

Gino had miscalculated. To say that Lelouch was a mess was to put it lightly, fortunately the interview was recorded beforehand and would be aired at the specified time, giving him time to work through it and pull himself together in time for the meeting with the UFN. Talking about his sister had reopened wounds that had barely healed but he was still astonished how well Lelouch had pulled the interview off.

The last days before that were indeed hectic, between their normal duties and ensuring everything was ready for the upcoming battle and his own private meetings with CC and Gottwald, there really wasn’t a lot of time for anything else. The only real time he still got with Lelouch was when they both retired to his quarters as there was always someone that needed something from the Emperor despite all his planning beforehand. They fell into exhausted sleep in each others arms each day, knowing that there was a possibility that they wouldn’t return.

Suzaku, while still avoiding Lelouch if possible, had seemingly found his dedication again and was as thorough in his duties as everyone else.

All in all they were as ready as they could get.

The morning of the UFN meeting arrived bright and early and they were immediately swept up in last minute preparations but it didn’t take long before they boarded the Avalon and made their way with the rest of the fleet that were joining up with them towards international waters and then ever closer to Japan.

.

* * *

.

When the small airship of Lelouch landed he had to take a deep breath to settle himself and the hand that landed on his shoulder only helped. He looked up into the smiling face of Gino.

“You can do it. If anyone can, it’s you. I have full trust in you.”

As answer he put his own and on top of the other squeezing it before standing up and leaving the shuttle, Gino following slightly behind him while CC just winked from her curled up position in the seat beside him, clearly comfortable and not inclined to move.

When they got out they were greeted by Kallen and Lelouch had to school his expression into an appropriately calm and friendly mask. Seeing her again and _alive_ reminded him of what he was fighting for.

She threw a glare at Gino as soon as she saw him.

“It was agreed that you wouldn’t bring a knight with you to the meeting.”

“I apologise. Sir Weinberg will not accompany me to the meeting, he will stay here at the ship but if it would make matters easier you are free to put up additional guards. It wasn’t meant as an insult to the agreement.”

“Then it’s fine. I’m Kallen Kouzuki and will lead you to the conference room that has been set up. If you would please follow me.”

“Then please lead the way.”

Lelouch exchanged one last glance with Gino before turning and following Kallen inside. He was glad she knew not to reveal that they knew each other quite well. They were stopped shortly before the doors and a Black Knight with a visor took the folder he was carrying from him to ran some test on it. They waited in silence for him to bring it back but Kallen was continuously throwing him thoughtful looks. After he got his folder back they proceeded to the doors leading into the gymnasium and Kallen opened the door for him, holding it open so he could walk through.

The smile he sent her would be interpreted as thankful by all others but by the way Kallen sucked in a breath, she may have seen the slight inclination of an apology in his eyes.

When she opened her mouth to say something he just went on, ridding her of the opportunity to say more.

Lelouch walked up to the podium where Kaguya stood who would oversee this meeting. While walking along the long desks lining the walls he could hear the different UFN dignitaries begin to whisper.

When he arrived at his own podium which was facing Kaguyas, he could detect confusion and hesitance behind the mask of determination in her young face. It showed what a strong woman she was when she immediately began the proceedings.

“You have come before the UFN with the wish to join.”

“Yes. That or at least to talk about an alliance as I quite understand that the hatred for Britannia can run deep.”

It showed her strength further when she didn’t overly react to that wording but there was definitively now a most calculating glint in her eyes as she was probably already analysing the hidden meaning. He really had been right in appointing her as chairwoman.

“You understand that participation is determined by a 2/3 majority vote of the UFN members.”

“Of course. I would also understand if the members need more time for that vote and would accept an opportunity talking an alliance in its stead.”

“We will see about that.”

With that she pressed a button on her podium which made walls around him go up. Not really surprising, they would have made sure that he couldn’t use his geass on them. He couldn’t contain an amused smirk. That showed that he had been right in his assumption that only the upper echelon of the Black Knights and Kaguya knew about it. He should be able to work with that.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a monitor in front of him came to life.

“What are you after, treacherous Emperor Lelouch?

“I’m not after anything that I haven’t already stated. But I am surprised. Isn’t Britannia as it is now a better country for you too?”

At this point another monitor flickered to life, revealing Xingke. “That remains to be seen.” he then proceeded to explain the foundations and rules of the UFN while others like Ohgi and Tohdoh also appeared before him. In the security of his own mind he did laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He had been the one to craft all the articles of the UFN charter and now here they were explained to him.

“I don’t have a problem with either of those demands. But as much as I would want to release the areas to their rightful people it isn’t as easy as that. The Chinese Federation handled their colonies differently than Britannia, making the breakup fairly easy and not too damaging to the countries. Just giving the areas back would likely collapse them.”

He held up his folder.

“I have brought with me a detailed plan how that may be accomplished. For instance, the countries that have most recently been invaded will probably be fairly easy to give back. While it was my father who did the damage I am more than ready to help rebuild what Britannia has destroyed if the people would accept that help. I also put in there the suggestion that the UFN would oversee the transition and everything else as a neutral party no matter if the newly released areas join the UFN or not. Like I said already, I am more than ready to give the UFN the time they need to vote and you can discuss these matters further if that is your wish.”

To say that they hadn’t anticipated this kind of response from him would be putting it mildly. Ohgi was the one showing his shock the most. Before any of them could say anything Kaguya broke the silence. The calculating and thoughtful gaze she settled on him showed him that the next question would probably have a double meaning.

“I have one question for you, Emperor Lelouch. While we have all seen the interview that was released yesterday, I want to ask you here and now again. Why did you take the throne?”

She really was a crafty one. They were determined to not reveal that he had been Zero but she clearly wanted some answers from ‘Zero’, now that she had him before her.

“Well then you now my biggest motivation. The one thing that has driven me my whole life and what memory is now driving me. After my exile I had of course entertained dreams of destroying Britannia, I had been but a mere child that was hurt by its family, so one has to forgive me for such far-fetched dreams. Then I just wanted to ensure the safety of my sister and was content with that. But when the opportunity to change Britannia presented itself, I took it.”

He hoped that that didn’t reveal too much or too little, but they were all quite clearly thinking his wording through.

Before anything more could happen he heard the loud knocking on the door and there was clearly a commotion happening outside.

“Majesty!” That was Gino’s voice which meant Schneizel had probably made his move. He would have liked more time!

“If you would?” He directed it at Kaguya and she only nodded before releasing the walls around him so that he could look at his Knight.

“I ask for forgiveness to interrupt this meeting, esteemed members of the UFN but I have most urgent news for my Emperor.” Well, Gino really couldn't deny his upbringing, he even bowed to them.

Lelouch turned back to Kaguya and raised an eyebrow. She nodded and motioned Gino forwards which he did immediately, nearly running up to him. He bent down so that not everyone could hear them, only Kaguya was probably near enough to snap something up.

“Schneizel attacked but that’s not the worst. He completely eradicated Pendragon.” An attack on Pendragon had not been totally unexpected but from the slight tremble in Ginos voice there was more to it than anticipated. He turned back to the chairwoman.

“I beg your pardon for this interruption and would like to ask for a rescheduling of the meeting. The UFN may decide when, where and even if and I will assent to it. But I have urgent matters to attend to and have to leave now.”

“Acceptable.”

“Then I will leave this folder here for your perusal.” He was careful that his gaze stayed on the paperwork he was setting down on the podium to make an accusation of geass impossible for what he said next.

“As a parting advice: Only the emperor can release and negotiate for an area. The prime minister holds no such power.”

The look of confusion from Kaguya confirmed that she was still oblivious to that deal which made him kind of happy, she just wasn’t the person to condone something like that. It also showed that the others where maybe more aware of their bad decision than he believed. With that out of the way he gave her a slight bow before turning and walking out as hurriedly as he could without losing decorum.

“Have you heard from Lloyd?”

“Yes. He was successful and is already back at the Avalon.”

He only nodded at that, at least something went completely right. As soon as they were out of sight he took Gino’s hand and was grateful for the short squeeze he got before he settled down in his chair, Gino opting again to remain standing at this shoulder while CC seemed to have not moved from her spot since he left the ship. He listened while Gino told him what little information he had gotten.

He was already running through various plans and scenarios when a video-call via the private royal channel arrived.

That could only mean one thing. He accepted the call and was met with Schneizels face which made him sneer instantly. Seemed like he still held more resentment for his play at the Ikaruga than he had thought.

“How does it feel to control people, Lelouch.”

“Schneizel.” He couldn’t keep the venom out of his voice. He already knew where Schneizel wanted to take this conversation. Really, geassing a few nobles and royals was not as bad as completely wiping them out alongside hundreds of civilians. He was no angel, but he wasn’t a complete monster.

A very softly murmured ‘breathe’ from Gino brought him back to his senses. Right. He couldn’t allow himself to lose it, this was Schneizel after all. He took a deep breath, forcing his feelings down into the recess of his mind. He needed to be in full control to be able to deal with his brother.

“I have taken custody of all the FLEJA warheads”

“Shall I view that as your declaration to attack the Britannian Emperor?”

“Despite your heart-moving interview full of lies yesterday, I don’t recognise you as Emperor.”

“I assume you think that you’re better suited for the throne?”

“Not exactly. I have someone else in mind for that role. Say hello to her.”

And with that the video suddenly showed Nunnally. There were three simultaneous gasps.

Gino recovered first, laying his hand again on Lelouchs shoulder and boring his thump into the flesh underneath while taking care that his other fingers that were shown on the video looked relaxed. That got Lelouch out of his stupor. “Nunnally!” he gave a softer squeeze but let his hand rest there, trying to be an anchor for Lelouch to draw strength from so that he may be able to deal with this surprise.

“Big brother… I am now your enemy.”

That was even more damaging and Gino was not sure how he could help Lelouch with that.

“Nunnally….you’re alive…!”

“Yes, thanks to Brother Schneizel.”

When Lelouch didn’t seem able to get himself together he took up the conversation.

“Princess Nunnally. Do you know what Schneizel has just done to Pendragon and all its inhabitants?”

“Yes, he attacked it with a FLEJA warhead. Who am I speaking to?”

“Gino Weinberg, Princess. I am surprised that you would condone the usage of such a destructive weapon. From what your brother told me you are a peace-loving person.”

“And using Geass is any better?” This made Lelouch tense up even more. “My brother lied to me. Even Suzaku lied to me. Hiding the truth from me all the time. You have been Zero all along.”

With every word she said she broke through Lelouchs walls hitting him right in the heart, it hurt to hear and watch. But… He exchanged a gaze with CC. They couldn’t allow Schneizel to win.

Before she could say anything further he spoke up again.

“Some lies aren’t meant to hurt but are used to protect. Despite everything you have been told, your brother is a good person and a good emperor.”

If he thought that may help he was sadly proven wrong as she just ignored what he said and addressed Lelouch directly again.

“I have heard your interview. That you are doing this for me. Please I am begging you, stop all this. You have brought enough pain and destruction to the world already!”

To Ginos surprise Lelouch finally drew himself into a straight position and he saw a calm mask settle over his face. Despite the need for it, seeing him shut himself off from his own feelings was kind of scary.

“I see. Well, I have come to a few realizations myself in the last weeks. I ask you again dear sister, are you siding with Schneizel, condoning the use of FLEJA that wipes whole cities out in the blink of an eye? Targeting opponents and innocents equally?”

She did hesitate for a moment at that wording but soon drew herself up too, a determined expression on her face replacing the pleading one. “Yes, I can’t allow you to further take away the free will of people.”

“Then you leave me no choice. I view the geass as the lesser evil compared to the FLEJA and will not allow Schneizel to bring peace to the world by threatening them with annihilation.

I am sad to see that only one year back with our family has changed you so much, siding with them after they didn’t lift a finger for us in the past. Maybe I shouldn’t have done my utmost to get us of out of the destruction of the invasion. But be that as it may, here we are now.

I will meet you on the battlefield, my dear sister, and I will not show mercy.”

Lelouch ended the transmission before anything further could be said and Gino immediately moved in front of him, embracing him when he slumped forward, holding him tight while Lelouch clutched his uniform tightly and took deep lungfuls of air seemingly on the verge of either crying or a panic attack. He exchanged a worried look with CC.

But neither happened. It took some time but Lelouch calmed himself down, withdrawing gently from the embrace and slumping back in the chair.

“That… was masterfully played.”

“Lelouch?” Gino had never heard so much worry in CC’s voice.

“It’s okay CC. Well, not really. Despite throwing in a few reminders I’m quite sure that Schneizel will be able to keep her on his side. As much as I may want to throw the towel I can’t let Schneizel win, especially not when he uses Nunnally like this. She still is no more than a pawn, only the puppet master has changed. The very thing I always wanted to protect her from the most.

And I meant what I said. I know I’m no saint but compared to FLEJA my geass is the lesser evil.

Will I try to rescue her? Most definitely. But I will not let it affect my battle strategies. She has chosen her path, as ill-informed as she may be I can’t single her out again. That has lost me everything already twice. Even I can learn from my own mistakes.”

Lelouch regarded the two people with him as they stared at him in utter shock. Really, after they had done so much to show him that he had so much more to live for they were certainly quite surprised.

His heart may feel like it had broken into thousand pieces again, but he stood by what he said. And he had people around him that would help him again in picking up the pieces.

* * *

When they left the shuttle Lelouch had himself under control again and Lloyd was already waiting and Lelouch quickly brought him up to date but before the scientist could say anything he inquired about an update of his mission.

“We have shown her the destruction of Pendragon, she seemed quite shaken that Schneizel would go this far. Cecile kicked me out to further talk to her after we led her into the laboratory we installed here. If you would follow me to the bridge I will show you the data from the attack on Pendragon before joining them.”

After he was shown the new range the FLEJA was capable of he immediately started to adjust his plans to everything they now new but before he could lose himself in his planning he was alerted to an incoming call from the UFN.

Settling himself on the throne of the Avalon he let it be put through and was met with Kaguyas face, who, judging from the background, was still at Ashford but not in the gymnasium.

“What can I do for you Chairwoman Kaguya?” He hoped it was important as he was a little pressed for time.

“We have been approached by a person who was presumed dead and has some urgent information to share with you.” The video switched and he was shown a face he didn’t think he would ever see again, but on the other hand, now that he knew Nunnally was alive it wasn’t too farfetched.

“Sayoko!”

“Lelouch-sama, I have some grave news for you.”

“That Nunnally is alive?”

“Yes… How..?”

“I have just talked to her.”

“I am so sorry, Master Lelouch. I have failed you.”

“You don’t have to apologise Sayoko. Schneizel played his hand really well. But I thank you that you wanted to bring this information to my attention. I am just thankful that you are alive too. I’m sadly pressed for time, so if there is nothing else, Chairwoman?”

But it was Sayoko again that spoke.

“Please wait. I would like to come and join you.”

“Really? Are you sure about this Sayoko?” The surprises were piling up.

“Yes. Please allow me to resume my duties.”

“Now wait a moment. You shouldn’t make rush decision, there are things that you should now.” Seemed like Kaguya wanted to protect the ninja from him, quite funny, as Sayoko knew even more than she did about Geass. A necessity with Rolo around.

“I know what you’re talking about Kaguya-sama and I don’t care. I have pledged my services to Lelouch and it is at his side that I belong. So please allow him to pick me up.”

“Well, if that is your wish...”

“I will send a shuttle. Chairwoman, if you would please arrange it that it isn’t shot down?”

“Of course. Good-bye, Emperor Lelouch.”

He ordered to send one of the shuttles back and with that out of the way he could again concentrate on what was coming.

Apparently the Damocles was still hovering near Pendragon and he ordered that the other bases should stand down and not make a move for now. There weren’t any additional forces with it and it was still unclear if it would stay that way, meaning Schneizel would probably soon contact the UFN asking for assistance and he was quite certain that they would refuse. Especially if Kaguya decided to get out more information from Sayoko and he trusted his maid to find the right words.

That left Schneizel with two choices. Taking him on with only the FLEJA and the Damocles or using the forces that he knew his brother had hidden somewhere. He didn’t believe he would try and get the help of any of the remaining soldiers in Britannia, not knowing if he hadn’t used his geass on them and thus inviting people that may hit him in the back when Lelouch told them too.

He didn’t believe Schneizel would only engage him n the Damocles, he would want more than that to ensure his victory.

But it made an opening move from his side difficult. His fleet was still stationed in international waters, near the border to Japan. Not knowing where the allies of Schneizel were hidden made moving back towards Britannia and the Damocles too risky as it would leave his back unprotected. If he stayed he would have to wait until Schneizel had gathered his forces and came to him, which would leave him with very little time to adjust his position and formation.

His thoughts were interrupted by an internal message of Lloyd who told him that Nina had agreed to work with them and they had already started on working on a counter-meassure for the FLEJA. Apparently Nina had already started the work on that beforehand, probably her way of coping with the destruction she had invented and that had been her way of working through her guilt.

When the call ended the door to the bridge opened and Gino entered. While he tried to hide it he could clearly read the concern in the blue eyes of the other. Not surprising was that he stated quite fiercly that he came to escort him to his rooms where something to eat was waiting for him.

After leaving orders on how to position their fleet for now he followed Gino out.

.

* * *

.

Apart from eating together the two of them had also cuddled, for lack of a better world. While they had not said any goodbyes to each other they both had been more than aware that this could be their last moments together and they had made the most of it. So when he was called back to the bridge an hour later he exchanged a last soft kiss with Gino before they went out in the open again. At the bridge he got informed that they had detected movement from different places but mostly Cambodia, all headed for the Damocles which also had started to move, straight towards their own position. But some enemies were headed right for the middle awaiting the Damocles there and cutting down his own ability to move.

“Order the fleet farther away from Japan’s border to Point C and take up formation Alpha 3.”

He exchanged a look with Gino and got a nod back before the other turned and left him. The newly arrived Sayoko took up the guarding position and he gave her a smile. She smiled back before giving him a small bow. There weren’t any more words needed.

Gino knew that now was the time to gather the others and take up position at the hangar, ready to start up their Knightmares as soon as they got the order. He had been unsure of informing Suzaku and Jeremiah about Nunnallys declaration but CC had rightly pointed out that it was quite possible that it could be somehow revealed during the battle and the two pilots could be in danger if they were surprised like that.

So before he retreated to his rooms he had explained to them his reasoning and why the couldn’t let this fact intrude on their plans. It had been difficult for both but they had also both seen the destruction of Pendragon and that at least showed how important the continuation of their plans were. Schneizel couldn't be allowed to point the FLEJA at the whole world.

As the enemy drew nearer he let himself be patched through to all Knightmares.

“My fellow Britannians. This is a battle for the future. Schneizel has completely annihilated Pendragon, showing that he doesn’t even care for his own people. We must stand against him and show the world that Britannia can do more then invade and oppress. Schneizel wants to bring peace to this world by forcing it to its knees. Let us show him that with enough will and determination it can be done differently.

A team is already working on a counter-masure to the FLEJA and as soon as that is done I will personally lead the attack against the Damocles! Until then show our enemies that were are still to be feared even though we now walk the path to peace!”

Loud cheering was his answer and soon his troops started chanting ‘All hail Britannia! All hail Lelouch!’ which he still hadn’t gotten used too and probably never would. But he had achieved what he needed with his little speech.

The soldiers he had taken with him were mostly former numbers that had pledged themselves to him at some point during all the reorganisation of the military and Britannians that had shown that they liked the new directions, people that had fallen victim to the corruption of Britannia or had otherwise lost the delusion of grandeur preached to them. And of course every opponent he had geassed into obedience, those were at the front line right now and would take the brunt of the FLEJA. When he had flushed out all his most prominent and dangerous opponents he had used his Geass instead of just killing them. Even he wasn’t as heartless to force them into a life of servitude unendingly so they would now serve as cannon-fodder.

Heartless? Yes, but effective. Out of curiosity he had even asked some of them what they would prefer, serving him or death. Overall what he got as answer was something along the lines of ‘Before I watch you turn Britannia into a worthless nation I would rather die’. Some of course accompanied by some very colourful swearwords.

As he saw it, better they died with meaning even though they didn’t know it than others had to sacrifice themselves who actually wanted to see Britannia change.

In the deepest depth of his mind he was actually a bit grateful for Schneizel’s attack on Pendragon as this took care of all their siblings who he had to put under geass.

* * *

The lines were drawn, the board set up.

Both parties hovered in position and now it was a bit of a stand still, while the two forces observed each other.

Lelouch analysed the map intently. While he had the numbers, Schneizel had FLEJA which evened the odds. It should be doable...maybe.

Schneizels fleet had stopped quite a distance apart, containing mostly of standard Britannian Knightmares with only one notable exception. The Mordred. That meant that even in terms of machines Lelouch held the advantage with three highly more developed frames and their pilots, four even if one counted CC amongst them. While there certainly was the possibility that Schneizel had some pilots of Round level, they certainly lacked their customized machines.

There was still no movement from either side, if his brother thought he could make him do something rash, he was mistaken. The longer he waited, the more time he gave Nina and the others to work. He also had a pretty good idea what Schneizels first move would be and he too had a first move planned for that.

It didn’t take much longer and exactly that happened. The first FLEJA was fired.

“Team C-10 you know what to do!”

He watched as 5 Knightmares rushed towards the warhead firing immediately at it but it seemed like his brother had some pawns of his own to sacrifices as they intercepted and took the fire intended for the warhead. His soldiers knew to change tactics now and attack at close range which made the FLEJA instantly detonate as it was hit.

Even though the two forces where quite a distance apart it became clear that for this battle smaller ones were used with the original radius. Seemed like Schneizel took no chances with his own life.

As the blast between them diminished the ‘real’ battle began. And at that point he gave the order for Gino and the others to join in and watched as they rushed out of the Avalon to join different parts on the battlefield.

As the two armies came together he watched as Suzaku instantly destroyed a small contingent while Gino and Jeremiah went straight for the Mordred. Gino would try to talk to Anya, while the cyborg would try to get near enough for his Geass Canceler. Hopefully the shock of regaining her memories would at least incapacitate her so that she would not be a further problem.

O verall it seemed like they were quite evenly matched, only his four aces really making a difference. When the enemy began to draw back he  too  ordered a retreat. Only the C-Teams staying ensuring that the others could fall back while staying in position.

As expected the next FLEJA was released and was again intercepted by one team while the others had rushed away to escape the blast. This only reinforced the fact that the FLEJA needed time and could not be fired in short succession.

They played this game another two times. At one point the Mordred had suddenly lost momentum before it was caught by the Sutherland Sieg and brought back to the Avalon. As they were prepared for that, Jeremiah was soon back on the battlefield and Anya would be contained for the time being by a team that had already been waiting for this.

This took the one really dangerous frame from the field and  strengthened their own position. Slowly but surely they had gained ground or at least, they still had more numbers and were actually losing fewer than Schneizel which gave them an edge.

When the next FLEJA was fired he was surprised to see that it was actually aimed upwards. What was his brother trying to do?

He instantly ordered for their whole fleet to fall back and ordered the nearest team to destroy it while he calculated the path, when it would lose its acceleration and when it would begin to drop and where it would then land. Part of his crew was working on the same but when he was done he knew what to do.

The team reached the warhead but at a price. The change in  path had meant that the team had taken longer to reach the FLEJA making it possible for it to be quite near when taken out which took quite a large contingent of his soldiers out.

“Patch me through to the UFN, NOW!”

He stopped their fleet after they had drawn back quite a bit, the Damocles following and the Knightmares again engaging each other. He didn’t have a lot of room to move, while he needed to keep a certain distance to the Damocles he was a bit boxed in. At his back was the border to Japan, he could not leave international waters.

While keeping an eye on the battlefield he greeted Kaguya when her video showed up.

“Why are you contacting us?”

“Is the UFN still at Ashford?

“Yes. But we will stay out of this as it is an internal Britannian matter. We will not aid either of you.”

“I had no intention to ask for help, but it’s still urgent. I would like to speak to you privately.”

When she hesitated he threw her a look that quite clearly told her that now was not the time. She nodded and the monitor went black again.

He gave some orders to his soldiers on the battlefield and soon after Kaguya was back.

“I have left the meeting.”

“Kaguya, you have to get the UFN members out, NOW. The last FLEJA was meant for you. Either Schneizel sees you now as enemies after you refused to aid him or he wants to force you into helping. Either way you have to ensure the survival of the UFN.”

“What?”

“I don’t have time…. Just… trust me on this.”

“Well… I...”

“I will send you the information on the last FLEJA. You all have to get to safety. Should I fail the UFN is next. A team is working on a counter-meassure but it’s still not finished, I will either send the information as soon as I have it or I will send them to you so that you at least will have a fighting chance if I fail.

He suddenly saw something on the map. “Suzaku! You’re too far out, get back!”

He talked even faster when he picked up the conversation with Kaguya again who seemed quite shocked and unable to understand what he was saying. He didn’t have a lot of time until the next FLEJA would be ready.

“Kaguya, get out. Make sure Rakshata and her team are somewhere safe and ready. If I lose, Schneizel will bear down on the world with the threat of FLEJA. You’re the only one that are able to stand against him.”

She had a most peculiar look after that and even smiled a bit at him.

“Yes Zero. And I should inform you that Kallen has abandoned her post and is actually heading towards you in the Guren.”

“What? That damn girl… I will try and send her back, you would need her more than I do at the moment.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

That was the end of that. Now he had another problem to deal with  but before he could try and see if he could contact Kallen, the next FLEJA was fired, making him focus back on the map. This one had been aimed more sideways, which would make it actually fly past them but he would not let it head towards Japan.  Fortunately he had spread his teams out a bit more after the last su r prise and could take it out with minimal loss.

“We have the Guren on the radar. Should I mark it as friend or enemy?”

“Friend and try to contact her.”

He ordered another reformation, falling again back a bit.  If this continued much longer he would not have that option any more as they drew nearer and nearer to the Japanese border. As things were standing he didn’t think that he could exhaust their stock of FLEJAS soon enough which meat he had to hope that Nina would pull through.

“Kallen Kouzuki speaking, I come as friend!”

“What the hell are you doing here Kallen?”

“Helping you, obviously.”

“I have enough help. Go back and help keep the UFN safe!”

“No, I will stay. I want to help you and you can’t change my mind. Give it up Lelouch and tell me where you need me.”

“Stubborn woman. Okay, Q1, you can aid CC, maybe she can talk some sense into you.”

“Bastard.”

Despite the severity of the situation he couldn’t help but smile, especially at the barely there note of affection in her voice. She knew him well and CC and her had always butted heads. He gave orders to link the Guren up to their system so that Kallen got their information.

The addition of Kallen was not lost on either side and when she single-handedly destroyed a whole contingent of Schneizels men that had been able to bear down on his right flank quite heavily, it left no doubt of to whom her allegiance belonged.

For that the next FLEJA was aimed directly at her position. Again a team intercepted while the others retreated back, Kallen thankfully too as soon as he gave the order.

But now they only had enough room left for one other FLEJA and he really didn’t want the additional problem of leaving international waters. While  it was  highly likely that Kaguya may overlook it he still didn’t want to chance it. 

Fate seemed to be on his side for once as Lloyd chose that moment to enter the bridge.

“Is it done?”

“Yes, now everything hinges on you, sire and whomever you take with you. Nina is waiting for you at the hangar, she will tell you what to do.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

As soon as Lelouch was in the Shinkiro he contacted his Knight of Zero.

“Suzaku, that’s a mission only the two of us can pull off, are you ready?”

“Yes, your majesty!”

“Then let’s do it. For the peace of the world and for Euphy.”

“For Euphy!”

The monitor of Suzaku showed him with the red ringed eyes that meant his geass had already activated. Apart from that he could only see fierce determination from his friend and a cold look that he was more than ready to bring an end to this.

He left the Avalon and headed straight for the Damocles. This was it. This would decide  it  all. 

He was joined by Suzaku and Gino and two ordinary soldiers on his way. If he hadn’t miscalculated the  FLEJA should already be workable  again.  And just as he thought, the damnable Blaze Luminous was lowered and the FLEJA  f ired, heading straight at them.

G ino couldn't help but look worriedly at the Shinkiro leading them. He knew that Lelouch had a plan, but they were still heading straight at a FLEJA! Lelouch was a mastermind on the battlefield but this was still something else entirely. 

He watched as Suzaku picked up the missile that was put on the Shinkiro and readied himself to throw it. When the two missiles headed straight at each other he couldn’t help but hold his breath. This just had to work!

He watched as they drew nearer to each other and readied the Tristan. If this didn’t work maybe he would be able to at least pull Lelouch out of range.

But he shouldn’t have worried, they watched as the blast was losing its momentum shortly after it started to expand before being completely nullified.

His shock over the fact that it had really worked, that they had really pulled it off was interrupted by his communicator coming to life with Lelouchs voice.

“Now to the Damocles!”

Lelouch hindered the Blaze Luminous from closing and they immediately attacked certain parts of the airship. But it seemed that Schneizel still had a card to play as a bunch of Knightmares came out of it and headed straight at them.

The others formed a line in front of the Shinkiro and met them head on.

“I’m hacking into their system, hold them off me for a while.”

Which was sadly not as easy as it quickly became clear that these were more skilled pilots than any he had met on the battlefield outside. But as they had the better machines they were at least able to give Lelouch the time he needed.

“It seems Schneizel is trying to flee ad has set the Damocles to self-destruct!”

From the slight tremble in his voice Gino deduced that Nunnally was probably not part of the escape plan. It was Suzaku’s voice that popped up next.

“Then go! I can hold them off, you have to stop him and save Nunnally! Gino, make sure he makes it out alive!”

And that they did. Evading the attack on the others they still took a few hits but soon blasted their way inside and Gino followed Lelouch through the corridors.

“How do you want to do this?”

“It’s more important to stop Schneizel. If we stop him we can safe Nunnally. Going after her first will do us no good.”

They reached an ending and Lelouch powered the Shinkiro down before stepping out.

“Gino, wait here for me. Should someone come make sure that at least on Knightmare is still operable so that we can get out. I’ll contact you if I need something.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

And with that, all Gino could do was wait and pray that Lelouch knew what he was doing.

* * *

Outwitting his brother had been easier than he thought but he also had held all the cards. Despite what everyone thought he didn’t kill Schneizel then and there but used his geass on him, he still had some questions for him and it would be easier this way.

Kanon and Diethard had been killed by the geassed guards when they decided to struggle too much.

What had been a surprise was learning that it had been Nunnally who held the key to the FLEJA. He was now standing before the doors which would lead him to her. Taking a deep breath he opened them.

Seeing her again in person broke his heart anew despite feeling like it was already beyond repair but he walked on until he was only a short distance away from her.

“Big brother, is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Have you come for the Damocles key?”

“That’s right. It’s dangerous, to the world and to yourself.”

“I will not allow you to gain control of them so that you can bring more destruction on the world, not even if you use your geass on me!” And with that she opened her eyes, a determined look in the newly revealed violet-blue eyes.

To say that Lelouch was shocked was an understatement but he also felt pride rise in his chest. He had always known what a strong person she was, but to witness that she had broken through their fathers geass was a true testimony to that.

“I don’t want to use it. Despite what you have been told I have never used it if there was another way. But the fact still stands that the Damocles and the FLEJA are dangerous, but I have no interest in either of them. They are horrible weapons that should have never been build. There only use is to threaten the world and make it bow to one person. I want to destroy them, not use them.”

“I don’t believe you. You have lied so much to me, I don’t know who you are anymore, Lelouch! If you are still the kind brother that always cared for me.”

“Then let us leave together and I will tell you everything, at the moment you only know a small part of what has been going on.”

“I can’t. I don’t know who to trust anymore. I wanted to hold the key to finally also dirty my handy like anyone else has done for me in the past. I thought Damocles and FLEJA could become the enemy of the world which would finally allow it to unite. But if you’re here that means Schneizel has lost and this plan is no longer workable.”

“Nunnally, peace can also come through different means. We’re already on a good way there. With the UFN and the new Britannia I’m trying to build it is possible! Come with me and help me!”

“The UFN… was that your idea?”

“Yes, I have build it. To go against Britannia I knew we needed more than an army.”

“And that was while you were still Zero… When it was announced… I really liked that idea.”

“Working together we can bring peace to the world. But first we have to deal with the Damocles.”

“I’m sorry… I just can’t trust you with the key.”

“That’s alright. How about this: We contact the UFN together and ask them to take the Damocles with the remaining FLEJAs under their custody. Do you trust them more than me with it?”

“That… could work.”

“Then will you allow me to take you with me to the control room, so we can do just that together?”

He carefully approached her and she tightened her grip on the key, showing him her mistrust. Despite wanting nothing more than to rush at her and embrace her he held himself in check and only moved behind her to help her out of the room.

While on their way he contacted Gino getting an update on the battle outside. In the time he had been occupied Suzaku had disposed of the last Knightmares inside the Damocles and was now waiting with Gino. Outside it was not much different. Without Schneizel directing them his troops had gained ground fast and it wouldn’t take long before they lost completely.

Arriving at the control room he informed his sister that Schneizel had actually set the Damocles to self-destruction with FLEJA and directed her in what to do so that they could finally completely shut it down. She followed his instructions with trembling hands when she heard that information and saw it for herself on the monitor.

Before he contacted the UFN he gave out a message to the remaining forces of his brother, telling them that Schneizel was defeated and they should surrender, if they decided to continue the fight his forces would show no mercy. Nunnally was clearly unhappy with that but didn’t say anything.

Next he contacted the Avalon, so that they could patch him through to the UFN.

While he waited he rubbed his temples. He had started to get a fairly bad headache some time ago which hadn’t gotten better when the Shinkiro took a few hits that shook him around for a bit and he had refused to take medication as he needed all his wits and hadn’t thought that it would get that bad.

“Are you alright?”

Despite everything… The fact that she asked him even though their relationship was now so strained warmed him. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. It was just a headache after all and now that he had won he would soon be able to rest.

Arrangements with the UFN proved easy, they would guard the Damocles together and his recommendation that both the ship and the FLEJA should be destroyed was met by acceptance for now. He deactivated part of the Blaze Luminous and told them where he would wait for them. After that he arranged for a shuttle to come pick Nunnally up at the same time as she refused to give the key to anyone else but the UFN.

It took quite some time before he was able to get back into the Shinkiro but as soon as everything was set, they were escorting the ship with Nunnally out.

As most of his brothers men had by now either been defeated or had surrendered he did allow himself a bit of relaxation inside the cockpit. With this many of his loyal soldiers around the likelihood of anything happening was quite low.

He was already going through the things he needed to do first after arriving back at the Avalon when the alarms of the Shinkiro sounded and he was able to get the shields up barely in time. When he searched for the source he was shocked to find the Lancelot aiming at him while flying towards him. But it was Gino who addressed this matter first.

“Suzaku! What the hell are you doing?”

“Now that Schneizel is no more and Nunnally is safe, Lelouch has to die!”

“Are you completely out of your mind?”

“No. After his father and now Schneizel, he is the last threat to peace. With him dead the world will be a better place! He may have broken his promise but I will keep it!”

And with that the Lancelot attack him again but the shield was still strong and he was safe. What he hadn’t anticipated was that Suzaku instantly changed course and flew on his other side and with the speed of the Energy Wings he had no time to reset the Shield before he was hit in the back. Fortunately with this close range Suzaku had decided to kick his Knightmare which shook him up quite a bit but brought no further damage to his frame. But it did mean that he lost control of it for a short moment as it sunk down quite a bit and his vision was blurring suddenly and his headache had doubled.

Still he turned the Shinkiro around to face his friend once again, trying to decide what to do.

He was saved from a decision when the Tristan engaged the Lancelot. He heard Suzaku over the open speakers ‘Never!’ which led him to believe that Gino had contacted him privately.

He couldn’t follow the movements of the two as his vision came in and out of focus. He realised what was happening and was just able to get a last message out.

“Sir Weinberg, you have free reign” And then he lost consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

  


  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  


“Sir Weinberg, you have free reign”

Gino watched shocked as the Shinkiro started to fall towards the ocean after that message. He had heard the strain in Lelouchs voice but didn’t know what was going on. As much as he wanted to fly towards him and pull him from his fall, Suzaku was not letting him go, attacking him ferociously to get past him and it took everything he had to keep up with him.

Suzaku may not be able to use any of the more important weapons in his arsenal but that didn’t mean that he was an easy opponent, keeping him on his toes and refusing to let up so that he could save Lelouch.

They had anticipated this but not that Lelouch would not be able to fly to safety. He needed help and that fast!

Just then the system of the Tristan picked up movement that was too fast to follow and he heard the voice of salvation.

“Go rescue him, I take care of the traitor once and for all!”

Kallen immediately attacked the Lancelot, freeing him from the battle and he didn’t hesitate in turning around, changing into fortress mode and flying at full speed towards the falling Shinkiro.

* * *

 

Kallen didn’t waste any time as soon as she heard that Suzaku had turned traitor once again, freeing Gino from his fight took no consideration at all.

She may not have all information, there was more going on than she knew but she had discovered enough to once again put her trust in Lelouch and whatever had made him decide to take the throne she had the feeling that he was still working towards a good goal. And she would be damned if she allowed Suzaku to once again turn on his friend and take away her chance to finally discover the whole truth.

She smashed into the Lancelot with full force, backing him away from the Tristan and giving Gino the freedom to finally go after the Shinkiro. She trusted him to do everything he could to save Lelouch but she didn’t watch, knowing she would need her full attention if she wanted to defeat Suzaku.

The Lancelot tried to get past her, probably to follow the other two Knightmares bur she intercepted him again, the speed of the Guren matching the other and they danced around each other. By the time Suzaku realised he would not get past her with speed alone, two other frames had joined her. CC and Gottwald had also arrived and while the black and green machine only hovered near them, the Sutherland Sieg clearly tried to get near the Lancelot.

“Kallen, try to pin Suzaku down for a moment so that Jeremiah can get close for a second.”

“This is my fight, CC. I can handle it!”

“Sure. Still do it and after that he is all yours.”

There seemed to be more going on than she knew so she heaved a sigh before shooting off a long-range Radiation blast which forced Suzaku to move away and that brought him closer to Gottwald. She didn’t waste time to see if he would do as hoped and was already at his side again and trying to grab him with her claw. Again he did what she hoped for, flying backwards which brought him nearer to CC.

Now they were closing in from three sides and the moment Suzaku tried to break free on the one open side she again blasted the radiation his way, stopping him in his tracks.

During that Jeremiah finally got near enough for whatever he was trying to do and she could see the Lancelot dropping down a bit before breaking free and hovering some distance away, facing all three of them.

“He is all yours now. I’m fairly certain you don’t want help?”

“Damn right you are. This will finally end here. Once and for all.”

“Please try not to kill him. Other than that, have fun!”

She shook er head at the transmission of CC, even now she was tying her nerves the moment she opened her mouth. She watched as the two Knightmares flew some distance away and now she faced the Lancelot alone. Both of them didn’t move for some time and she couldn’t quite control the resentment churning inside her.

“Let’s settle this, once and for all, you traitor!”

She didn’t give him time to answer, locking her wings into full speed and flying straight at him. She once again fired the radiation at him and intercepted him with her knife when he moved out of the way. Suzaku blocked her with the sword and she had to duck away when one of his slash harkens came towards her.

Before she could go back to attacking, Suzaku came for her with his favourite spinning kick which she intercepted with her right wing and used the force of the attack to spin around him.

“Why the hell are you here? This has nothing to do with you Kallen!”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. It’s also where I belong! It’s called loyalty, something you can’t seem to understand!”

She attacked him with her slash harkens, forcing him to evade both before sweeping in to attack with her knife. For some reason Suzaku was not using any of his long range weapons like the VARIS and even the MVS sword seemed to be not working right. It blocked her attack without problem but it seemed to be without energy. Just a piece of metal, while still sharp and dangerous it lacked any additional force.

“I am loyal! Loyal to my princess. I am doing this for Euphy, for her dream!”

“Her dream was to betray her brother? Even though, you also swore yourself to Lelouch for some reason and now you’re once again stabbing him in the back!”

Suzaku once again came at her, punching at her frame and she only managed to bring the radiation arm between them after the third blow landed. She grabbed the fist and triggered the radiation but Suzaku just blew the arm off and she dropped the heated piece of metal towards the ocean. She stayed in position while the Lancelot widened the distance between them again.

“You don’t know everything! Lelouch broke his promise to me! He killed Euphy! He doesn’t deserve to live!”

“That may be so, but even I can see that Lelouch is trying to change Britannia and give peace to this world!”

Suzaku charged at her with his sword and she easily evaded his attack. There was clearly something wrong with his frame as he wasn’t fighting with everything in his arsenal. She opened her channel to CC to ask about that while dancing away from his attacks while waiting for an answer.

“We’ve cut the energy supply for his weapons. He can’t use them to their full capacity.”

“That’s just wrong. I want a fair fight!”

“As you wish.”

That was the emotionless reply from the immortal and not a second later the green energy wings of the Lancelot glowed brighter and Suzaku let loose a volley of energy blasts from them. A little more warning would have been nice but she managed to bring her shield up in time.

Not a moment later two slash-harkens flew at her and she grabbed one and readied the radiation but Suzaku had had enough time to get the VARIS ready and she had to let go of the harken to fly away from the blast. Now they were equal once again. She didn’t care that it was more dangerous now, she wanted to beat Suzaku fair and square and prove once and for all that she was the better pilot.

“I will not let you win Kallen. I will get justice for Euphemia and with Nunnally alive Britannia will have a worthy Empress.”

“And you think she will just accept your plan for her after you killed her brother?”

“He is the last real danger to peace. With his father and Schneizel dead, he is the last monster alive of this time.”

“Maybe, but a monster that made the change of Britannia even possible in the first place!”

Kallen went on the offensive again, using her left slash harken and a long range blast on he right to box Suzaku in before flying straight at him and managing to grab the VARIS. Before she could turn the gun into heated scrap Suzaku let it go and attacked her with the sword.

She dropped the VARIS and parried with her knife. The fight was as ferocious as every one they had in the past and despite the danger she revelled in it. Suzaku had been a thorn in their plans from the very beginning at even now it seemed that he couldn’t look past his own wishes.

He had hindered the freedom of Japan because of his revenge, had sold Lelouch to his father for a position of power and had then used Nunnally against Lelouch. How the two came to be working together she had no idea and she had had a hard time accepting it. She remembered what Gino had said to her at Ashford while the meeting with the UFN was taking place.

‘Sometimes lies are used to protect’

She had understood the hint and now when she thought back to that damn situation on the Ikaruga she could finally see the truth. She had prided herself in knowing Zero/Lelouch better than most and she still fell for his lies. After everything else that happened since that one eye-opening sentence she could finally see that Lelouch was still working for a better world despite sitting on that damn throne.

The others may still have problems with him and his geass but she had had a long time to accept this power of his and she understood that he would do everything to get what he wanted. He would force the world into peace if he had to and it wasn’t too different from what he did as Zero. That’s why she had joined this battle.

Even if he was now Emperor of the country she despised, Lelouch was still the same. With the same wishes and goals for the world and she couldn’t blame his change of paths when he hadn’t had any other direction after the betrayal of the Black Knights. It was this resourcefulness and cunning that had made the Black Knights what they were today and when he lost them he had found another way to reach his goals.

Just like he pointed out, he had wanted to destroy Britannia since he was a child and he had just found a different way to do exactly that. With Lelouch on the throne and working with the UFN she was sure that peace would finally be achievable.

Maybe Lelouch didn’t deserve to live like Suzaku thought, but despite all his fault he was the one to bring peace, one way or another. She had known that from the start, recognised his power to change everything and he had managed to do more than she had anticipated. She wanted to see this through to the end, see the world he had promised her come alive and she wanted him to survive and enjoy it too.

One could view him as a monster, like Suzaku, but she understood that Lelouch didn’t care about that. That he would always do what he thought was best to achieve his goals and she wanted to make sure that he survived to enjoy the peace he would bring. Never again would she betray him.

She would make sure that Suzaku couldn’t hurt him anymore and she would never again waver in her loyalty.

* * *

 

Despite the speed of the Tristan it was a close call but he managed to stop the fall of the Shinkiro before it hit the ocean.

When he looked back up he saw that Kallen was beating down on the Lancelot with the same ferocity that Suzaku had shown, but she actually could use all her weapons in her arsenal. CC was now also hovering near them but didn’t join the fight and he could see Gottwald trying to get close to the Lancelot.

As much as he would like to follow this battle he had a more important task, getting Lelouch back to the Avalon.

On his way there he had time to allow himself to feel the sadness he had kept at bay until now. It had been CC that had wanted to take precautions for the possibility of this happening. She hadn’t trusted Suzaku enough to believe that he wouldn’t try something against Lelouch at one point.

She had been the one to convince Lloyd to manipulate the Lancelot in time for this battle, giving her the power to shut some systems of the Lancelot down should it be needed. As her Knightmare was based off of it they were able to work something out. As far as he knew Lloyd had only agreed because she said they only wanted to have a better chance of capturing him should he turn traitor on them. It was meant as a precaution. He was sure the mad Earl hadn’t been happy but if it meant less destruction to his beloved Knightmare he agreed.

He didn’t understand exactly what it was, just that CC had the ability to cut the energy supply to the VARIS and other weapons off. The energy wings were still operable as he had the misfortune of discovering himself when he had engaged Suzaku and while they didn’t have any special abilities the swords were still dangerous.

Despite all that he was quite sure that Kallen would win this, not only was her Knightmare better equipped but she also had fought Suzaku in the past and knew how to handle him and should Jeremiah be able to cancel the geass, Suzaku would also loose the advantage the ‘live’-command gave him. They didn’t want to take any chances.

When he arrived at the hangar he was met with a flurry of activity, the crew already awaiting his arrival, CC had probably radioed ahead which was a good thing because he had totally forgotten. He set the Shinkiro down carefully before landing the Tristan not too far away and hastily powering it down before getting out and making his way over to Lelouchs frame. Some engineers were already opening the hatch and he pushed them out of the way to personally pick up the unconscious form of the emperor.

He cautiously climbed down again before he rushed out of the hangar and to the medical room where he deposited the small body on a medical bed and backing away as medics rushed to examine him. He reached the wall and slumped against it, the adrenalin leaving him and a feeling of complete exhaustion overtook him.

Out of the corner of his eye he had seen that Nunnally had been waiting in the hangar and Sayoko had stood beside her, probably on Lelouchs orders, therefore he wasn’t too surprised when the two came through the door and joined him in his observation.

“What’s wrong with him? He was fine when we left the Damocles.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her. He knew that the relationship between them was probably still strained but that didn’t mean that the girl didn’t worry for her brother.

“I’m not sure. We will have to wait on the doctors.”

She nodded at him before turning back to watch them working on Lelouch.

“What will happen to Suzaku?”

“That’s really up to him. We agreed that we would try to capture him if possible because we know how much Lelouch still cares for him, but in these kind of circumstances it’s always possible that something goes awry.”

She only hummed her understanding before falling silent again. They watched as the activity around the emperor slowed down and it didn’t take too much longer until they were approached by the doctor in charge.

“It seems like his Majesty has aggravated his last head-injury again. As it wasn’t completely healed, all the stress of the battle and probably being shaken up quite a bit at some point worsened again. As it is a renewed injury it’s a bit more severe than it originally was. This time he really has to take it slow when he wakes up and should take the stronger medication and rest as much as he can for the next days. But overall he is fine and should make a full recovery if he takes time to recover this time.”

The three of them let out a sigh of relief at the same time and Gino couldn’t stop himself from rushing towards the bed, gazing down at the person that had become so dear to him. He looked even worse than the last time but lacked a bandage around the head at least. He stroked some of the hair to the side and smiled down at the still figure.

“You care for him.”

He actually flinched a bit, so absorbed in his own mind as he was he had not realised that Sayoko had pushed Nunnallys wheelchair to the other side of the bed.

He only nodded before settling his gaze back on his emperor, not able to stop a smile from appearing. He was just so happy that he was alive and well. That they all were alive. Against all odds they had won and now they had a better future ahead of them.

.

* * *

.

When Lelouch regained awareness it was to a splitting headache which made him groan. There was movement around him after that and a hand squeezed his own. When he opened his eyes he was glad that the room was only dimly lit as he was quite sure that light would only hurt his head more.

“You’re awake, thank goodness.”

He found the source of the voice easily, Gino was sitting next to his bed, looking completely dishevelled.

“What happened?”

“You aggravated your head-injury again. As it wasn’t fully healed that was quite easy to accomplish with everything going on.”

He hummed his understanding, that sounded reasonable. High blood-pressure and the fights would surely be enough.

“What did I miss?”

“Not much. We’re still in the same spot, only a bit farther away from the border. I send some of the contingents back home to various bases. But we have to move soon as we’re low on energy despite all the supplies we took with us.”

“The UFN?”

“Has contacted us but is content with waiting until you feel better. And this time, my dear majesty, I will not let you back to work as soon as the last time!”

That got Gino a small huff of laughter and he just grinned back. They both knew that it wouldn’t be that easy. When Lelouch turned his head, breaking eye contact he steeled himself for the next question he was sure would come next.

“And Suzaku?”

“Well… we did all we could to capture him. But he was too far gone for us to reach and in the end managed to blow the Lancelot up with him still inside.”

The others had shared the happenings after they came back. Suzaku had been adamant that Lelouch could not be allowed to live and nothing they had said had reached him. He had insisted that he was doing it for Euphemia and that the world would be better without Lelouch, claiming that now with Nunnally actually alive, Britannia would have an Empress it deserved.

While Gino understood where Suzaku was coming from he still didn’t agree. Nunnally was a wonderful person and surely a great benefit to the new Britannia but she lacked the ruthlessness needed to force the change upon Britannia. Such a complete change in direction could not occur with just pretty words alone and you also needed to have enough strength to do what had to be done. When everything was settled he had no doubt that she would be a great Empress but during the change someone like Lelouch was needed.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Suzaku the moment the geass left him and when he had been backed into a corner he said he couldn't accept a world where Lelouch was alive and still had power and blown the Lancelot up, nearly taking Kallen with him.

“So he finally got his wish. Throwing his life away for his beliefs.”

Gino didn’t answer that and just took Lelouchs hand in his own trying to be there for him. It was hard for him too, even though he had prepared himself for the possibility of Suzaku betraying them in the end he hadn’t thought that it would end quite like that.

He would mourn and miss his friend but he couldn’t truly regret it because for him, Lelouch was now more important for many different reasons.

* * *

 

They made arrangements with the UFN concerning the Damocles which would be under the protection and surveillance of both Britannia and the UFN and had been brought to Horai Island, a neutral territory. They would meet as soon as Lelouch was well enough to further decide on what would happen to the fortress and also to resume the peace talks. Kallen went back to the Black Knights after getting an update on Lelouchs health.

When Kaguya had revealed that before that they wanted a private talk between the Black Knights and the Emperor it had been CC who answered before Lelouch could say anything. Telling them that after what they did the last time she would not allow Lelouch near them before he wasn’t completely healthy again and definitely not without adequate protection. To their surprise Kaguya had answered with a smile and promised them that they only wanted to talk and clear a few things up and would surely find a solution for a meeting that would satisfy them all.

After that had been taken care of they finally flew back to Britannia.

They had taken up residence in the second most secure villa that belonged to the emperor. Under Charles it had never seen much use apart from hosting a few galas as the emperor either stayed in Pendragon or with one of his wives. It also wasn’t too far away from the crater that once was Pendragon.

After arriving Lelouch had wanted to oversee the security but had been shot down by everyone as they all insisted that they could handle it and he should rest. When even Nunnally joined in saying she would not talk to him until he was better he admitted defeat.

Not surprising Gino stayed at his side the whole time and when they arrived in his new quarters it didn’t take long before both fell into the arms of the other and they shared a kiss that spoke of the fear and the relief they both were feeling after everything.

At one point they landed on the bed and continued there, Lelouch straddling the taller frame of Gino and pulling him as close to him as possible. When they needed to separate to breath probably, Gino embraced Lelouch so tightly that he couldn’t move, allowing the other to move them to the side so that they were facing each other their foreheads touching, their breathing still irregular.

They stayed like this for quite some time, enjoying the close proximity of the other and were just happy to still be alive and after some time they settled down into a more comfortable arrangement, wrapped around each other and sleep came easily.

.

* * *

.

When Gino woke on that first morning back in the homeland he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small sigh before tightening his embrace on the person sleeping next to him

So much had happened and he had a hard time processing it all. It didn’t matter that they had prepared for the possibility of Suzaku betraying them, it still hurt. He had thought of Suzaku as his friend despite his cool behaviour and some of his decisions. Especially now that he had so much more information as to why Suzaku had become the kind of guy he was.

Now Suzaku had finally found what he had been seeking, redemption by death but for those left behind it felt hollow. No matter that he had made bad decisions in the past and betrayed the one person he had sworn to protect he still thought that Suzaku should have been able to overcome that.

He had also fought for a better world, in his own way, but had still decided to follow his own wishes in the end. He hoped that he was now enjoying afterlife with his princess even if he was sure that Euphemia would have preferred him to stay alive and at the side of her brother. But that were just his thoughts and he shouldn’t dwell on things that were better left alone as he had other things to worry about.

Namely the person in his arms.

He would keep his promise / threat this time and not allow Lelouch to work until he was healthy enough. He knew that CC and Jeremiah would be able to handle whatever was coming and he would stay with Lelouch making sure that he took his time for recovery. With another small sigh he entangled himself from his bed partner and went into the bathroom to start his day.

* * *

 

Some time later he was sitting beside the bed going through some papers that had been brought to him.

Lelouch still hadn’t woken but that was to be expected. Not only was he healing, he had had a lot of sleep to catch up from the days before the battle and the stress of the fight surely had also taken its toll.

CC and Jeremiah had started their work the moment they had landed and continued early this morning apparently. It seemed like there were still some opponents left who tried to use the confusion and happenings of the last days to their advantage but the two trusted people of Lelouch knew how to handle it and the report in his hand indicated that it was nothing that would need Lelouchs attention.

Everything was still running smoothly, or as good as one could get it after the capitol was wiped out. Overall the shock of the attack on Pendragon was still high but the victory they had achieved against the one who did it seemed to make Lelouch even more popular than before. The fact that it had been the beloved former Prime Minister who had attacked Pendragon did a lot of good for Lelouchs cause.

For now there wasn’t much to do for him. He looked over some reports dedicated to the status of the military after the battle and made a few alterations where needed. When a knock sounded he went to see who it was and wasn’t too surprised to see a maid with a breakfast tray, courtesy of CC sending her. While sleep was the best medicine, Lelouchs body desperately needed fuel.

He thanked the maid and took everything to the bedroom, he was determined to treat his emperor to breakfast in bed.

Setting the tray aside he set down at the edge of the bed looking down at the sleeping person before reaching out and running a hand through the soft black hair. He leant down to kiss the forehead softly before slightly shaking his shoulder to wake him.

It didn’t take long and he was treated to the wonderful sight of sleepy amethyst eyes that hid nothing of the feelings swirling behind them. While Lelouch surely was more open to him than he had expected after such a short time, years and years of hiding himself made it natural for him to not show his emotions or at least hide the majority of them.

He laughed when Lelouch grumbled about not being allowed his usual morning coffee but otherwise it was a fairly good first morning in a new era.

.

* * *

.

Nunnally was anxiously waiting that the plane would arrive at their destination.

After they had arrived back in Britannia, she had spent the first day getting more used to her new sight and asking questions.

Questions that had been lurking in her mind for far too long and no one had ever really or truthfully answered them. She knew the best person to go to would be her brother but on one hand she didn’t want to disturb him while he recovered and on the other she felt that she should do it herself.

For so long she had relied on others, first her brother than Suzaku and her other siblings. Never really questioning the happenings around her even when she felt that there was more going on than was revealed to her. With Lelouch she had always known that he was doing it to protect her, to not burden her with harsh truths. But the world had held no such hesitance and the time has come that she should not only literally open her eyes but also metaphorically.

As Sayoko had not left her side she had started there.

She had felt anger and betrayal by the things revealed to her. Sayoko, the woman who had become some kind of mother figure to her over the years had been part of the Black Knights fairly early. Before the SAZ even and had also helped trap Suzaku at Ashford Academy during the Black Rebellion.

The woman that cared for them for years had joined a rebellion fighting against their country. Even now that she knew that Lelouch was at the head of said rebellion she had a hard time accepting it. The answer Sayoko had given her had been able to soothe the hurt she felt but gave way to another.

“I was and always will be loyal to you and your brother. No matter what I would have never betrayed your true identities or location to anyone. Not even to Master Zero.

“But I also couldn’t just stand by while my people and my country suffered. Despite knowing some Britannians and even two royals who were nothing like the majority, I still thought it my duty to fight for the freedom of Japan.

“I haven’t been part of any resistance until Zero came and I joined him because he was different, he was someone worth working for. Still I took care to stay in the shadows so that if he failed I would still be able to stay with you and your brother.

“Learning that Master Lelouch was actually Zero… It was great. Despite knowing some of his thoughts on his own country I never could have imagined that he would take it this far. Never was I prouder to serve him than in that moment, it was actually during your SAZ attempt when he rescued so many people. It was glorious.”

This had led her to her next question. The SAZ. Not only her own but also the one Euphemia had tried to create. She had actually asked Kallen about it too before she had left the Avalon to go back to the UFN. Sadly both of them had given the same answer.

Neither her sisters nor her own attempt was ever really well received.

The first attempt may have gotten a lot of participants but many had only wanted to join in hope of a better life if only by a little bit. Those that were more or less comfortable in their life or were steadfastly against accepting anything from Britannia saw it as a gilded cage. A change of shackles but nothing worthy of being called freedom. Words like peace and freedom from Britannia were viewed as insult no matter who said them and the sincerity behind it.

It had been hard to accept. She had loved the idea of the SAZ the moment Euphy had announced it, especially as it was her sister who did it. Ignoring the fact how it ended she had really hoped that it would change something. To hear a person she knew so well and trusted say that it was not something she would have ever accepted and how she viewed it was a harsh lesson.

Her own attempt may had a better ending but was still a complete failure. Hearing that only Suzakus intervention had stopped another massacre had hurt. That the people around her at that time had been more than ready to shoot them all down just because they were ‘Elevens’ and obviously working with Zero. The way Lelouch had played them to get all of these people to safety was something she had only learned about much later. Everyone had always kept things from her and no one had wanted to allow her to govern Area 11 the way she wanted.

She had volunteered for the Viceroy position for various reasons.

First she had felt caged and stifled in Pendragon. While the few people she had had contact with were nice and doing their utmost to make her life comfortable she hadn’t felt at home. In the beginning she had thought it would just take time and she was happy to be reunited with some of her siblings but it had also not taken long to see that not everything was the way it seemed.

While Schneizel, her main contact at that time, did his utmost to keep her far away from court she still was able to pick up on the various degrading comments that were said about her once she started to listen. Not only about her but about Suzaku as well.

It didn’t take her long to finally realise why Lelouch had never once even contemplated the idea of going back. She had over the years asked of course and while he hid a lot from her she had known that his main reason was their safety and that in Pendragon they would be in danger. She had accepted it readily as she was happy living with Lelouch at Ashford.

Without Lelouch and not getting any information about his whereabouts she had had to accept the truth that was the life at Pendragon. She was treated as the princess she was born as but apart from a few people no one cared about her, no one expected anything of her.

Applying for the Viceroy position was her way of trying to show that she was more than a blind and crippled princess. That she too could accomplish something despite her disability.

But most of all, she had wanted to go **home**. Being in Pendragon had made her realise that it hadn’t been home for a long time and never would be again. Her life and her heart was in Japan – Area 11. She had hoped that she would be able to better the lives of the Japanese as a Viceroy but had quickly come to realise that no one but her and Suzaku wanted that.

The harsh truth had been that the majority of Britannia didn’t care about the numbers and the people she had spent her life with where the exception and not the norm. She understood the actions of her brother so much more now.

Hearing the proclamation of the forming of the UFN had made her happy. She had liked what she heard very much and she had entertained the thought of reaching out to them until she heard the people around her talking about it. Scoffing about the countries that joined and talked about freedom and peace. That they were weak to seek things like that. And she wondered… Why was it weak to fight for things like that?

Not that she would have had the time to try and contact the UFN as they quickly declared war on Britannia in Japan.

She had already been so sad and disillusioned that when Schneizel revealed the truth about Zero, about Lelouch she couldn’t take anymore. Believing him as bad as Britannia she vowed that she would stop him and in her emotional state she had thought that FLEJA could end the wars and suffering, bringing peace to the world.

Now she understood that she had been played, time and time again.

First when her father appointed her as viceroy. She had truly thought that he cared for her and wanted to give her a chance to prove herself and now she had to accept the fact that he only saw it as an additional way to control Lelouch. Dangling her in front of him like some macabre price and trying to lead him into a trap. Something even Suzaku had exploited.

Then Schneizel had essentially done the same.

Only it hadn’t worked again. When she thought about their conversation now she could see so much clearer what he had tried to tell her. Now she was glad that Lelouch hadn’t given in, hadn’t stepped down from the path he was on.

Gazing down from a safe place of the plane into the crater that was once Pendragon she couldn’t stop her tears.

There was still much she wanted to know but she couldn't be angry with Lelouch anymore. No matter what he had done in his quest for peace she had no right to hold it against him as she was just as guilty as him. Played she may have been but she still had been a part of it and she would have to live with what she had done in her naivety.

Something CC said to her before she departed came back to her and she now understood what she meant.

“The only thing we can do is move forward. Your brother knew that and acted accordingly and he will continue to do so. What matters now is that we move forward and do our best to make up for the mistakes of the past.”

Looking at the destruction she too had caused she vowed in her heart that she would help Lelouch build Britannia anew.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many kudos! Thank you all so much!
> 
> I completely reworked this chapter from its original rough draft and split it. The original lacked quite a few details and was way too rushed so now here is the first half of what I’ve rewritten. (It got an additional 3k words and I decided to post it despite the shorter length.)
> 
> I thank all my readers, old and new and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter here on AO3 is dedicated to **SaphireStain** for all the wonderful comments on this story. Thank you, thank you so much for leaving comments! 
> 
> Of course I thank every one that left new kudos! I’m happy every time one of you clicks that button!

 

 

Kallen settled her Guren into its place in the hangar of the Ikaruga with a sigh before powering it down. What a day.

She couldn't believe everything that had happened, what at first should have been a meeting with the new emperor with the goal of finding out what he was playing at, it had evolved into a battle for the world.

But it was over now, Lelouch had once again won and she had fought with him and finally managed to prove herself the better pilot. Even though she hated that Suzaku had chosen to take the easy way out, blowing up the Lancelot at a time where she nearly got hit too. There had been no reason to do that at this point but apparently he had been too far gone and had wanted to take her with him.

While she would mourn him to a degree she didn’t regret her actions.

She had won fair and square and it had been his decision to end the fight like that. They all had to accept that and maybe now in death he would find the peace he had not found while alive. Probably since the time he had killed his father. Never would she forget the deadened gaze when he had talked about that. Not that he hadn’t shortly followed it by some foolish and idealistic talk about the right way and that what Zero was doing was wrong.

But it was over now and she would remember him the way he had been at Ashford, before the first Black Rebellion. When he still was a nice classmate that had just chosen the wrong path, the one that hadn’t told the military about her other identity believing he could change her mind. Everything after that she would never forgive him.

It was Lelouch that would probably mourn him the most. And Nunnally most likely. Gino too had looked quite sad when she recounted her fight with Suzaku. Kaguya and Tohdoh maybe but not many more. It was sad to know how few people Suzaku had had in his life but it was because of his choices that he had lost so much.

She had stayed with the others at the Avalon for as long as she was able and was happy that Lelouch would recover even if she had to leave before he woke.

It had been nice to see Nunnally without protective glass between them and she was happy for her that she had her sight back. That the girl had taken their short time to ask her some questions she hadn’t felt secure in asking while she had been a prisoner had surprised her. But she had answered as truthfully as she felt was appropriate.

It had been clear that Lelouchs sister was trying to find her own answers in this mess and she hoped that Lelouch wouldn’t hold it against her that she had revealed quite a bit. Better she than he himself, in her opinion. He surely had enough on his plate and she owed it to Nunnally. She had been the one that had made her time as a captive bearable.

Now that she was sure of her loyalty once again she could also remember all the stories she had heard about Lelouch without doubt once again.

She breathed in deeply before opening her cockpit and approaching the people already waiting for her. It was no surprise really, with the way she had suddenly took off. Abandoning her duties and going against orders. But it was the right thing to do, she had believed it then and was certain of it now. Not to mention that until some time ago, the only person that had been allowed to order her around had been Zero.

She highly respected Tohdoh and even Xingke. Ohgi would always be important to her in some ways, but she had never had to follow their orders. She and her team had always stood alone under the single command of Zero and had always fought their own way.

She readied herself for what was to come as she approached the three people waiting for her and made sure to school her face into a calm mask, giving nothing away. She would not let them talk her down about her choices, she would stand by them, sure in her belief that it had been the right one.

It was Kauya that bounded over to her and spoke first, taking away any chance of the others to get the first word it.

“Congratulations on a good fight! We have a meeting of the upper echelon of the Black Knights in a few hours and I would like you to come to my rooms a bit before that. “

“I will be there Lady Kaguya.”

“Wonderful! Now I will go back to my duties with the UFN, there are still some details to discuss. I will see you later.”

She watched with a smile as the young girl waved at her before turning back and leaving the hangar. It was Tohdoh who spoke next.

“Yes, a good fight. You did yourself and your name proud. Is there anything you can tell us about the new emperor?”

“If your question is directed at any faults, weaknesses and the like I have nothing to say to you.”

“It could be important for the future.”

“No it isn’t. Lelouch is not the enemy here and nothing you say will change my mind about that.”

She got a nod and something of a grave look from the old samurai and she just nodded back before moving past him but was stopped by Ohgi.

“You went against orders.”

“Your orders you mean. I haven’t followed your orders in a long time Ohgi. Our views on certain matters differ highly. I did what I thought was right and nothing you say can change that. Now excuse me, I would like to retire.”

With that she left him standing.

Ohgi would always be important to her, but they hadn’t been close for quite some time.

* * *

 

When she arrived at Kaguyas rooms she felt exhausted. She should have taken a nap but her mind wouldn’t let her rest and so she had wandered around. Arriving at one point at Zeros rooms that had stayed empty since that day.

Not to say that they hadn’t searched it thoroughly for answers but Lelouchs paranoia had made sure that they weren’t able to find anything. Only a few knick-knacks, some change in clothes, a few Zero costumes and some of CC’s things. Now that she wasn’t feeling as angry and disappointed she had decided to take the Cheese-kun plushie from CC with her into her own rooms. Maybe she could get it back to her owner, because as much as she might dislike her behaviour most of the time she knew that the immortal loved the silly thing.

After what happened, being in his rooms had felt differently once again. After Lelouchs perceived betrayal she had hated being there while simultaneously not feeling sure how to feel about ransacking it. This had been the one place where he had been safe to take off his mask, she knew that. Now it just reminded her what was lost and what they had done.

But for now she had other things to do, taking a seat opposite Kaguya and accepting a drink for one.

“Thank you for coming, I’m sure you’re quite tired but because of what happened there is a lot to do.”

“It’s no problem. I wouldn’t be able to sleep at the moment, too much thinking.”

“Understandable. I too am fighting with too many thoughts at once. Maybe we can help each other with that.

“I’m trying to get to the heart of the matter, or at least as much as we are able to at the moment. I hope you can shed some light on certain matters.”

“I will try.”

“Kallen, you’re one of the few who knew who Zero was and I think one that understood him to a certain degree. As you have chosen to fight with him I know that you also realised that there is more going on that we were meant to see.

“For now the UFN sees him in a positive light, have seen him like that even before. But we had more information and thought that he had betrayed us, that may not be as true as we believed. What I want to know, is what happened at the Ikaruga when Zero’s identity was revealed. Emperor Lelouch said something at the meeting that leads me to consider that there is something I don’t know. Can you shed some light on that?”

Kallen of course knew what she was talking about. Never would she forget that day, the hurt she had felt when Lelouch proclaimed her as her best pawn in this game he had played. Also, she had heard what he had said to Kaguya before leaving.

She told Kaguya about the happenings on that day from her point of view but included her conclusions about it. That Lelouch had wanted to protect her, Gino’s words still on the forefront of her mind.

‘Sometimes lies are used to protect’

She had wondered for so long why he had said that she had to live. She couldn't believe that there was such an easy answer to the question she had pondered so long on. Now when she thought back it was all so clear to her and all these observation she shared with Kaguya.

Maybe she should have only told her the facts but she also wanted to talk to someone about her musings.

Only much later she had heard about what happened before at the meeting with Schneizel.

“I can’t believe them! What where they thinking going against Zero with no hesitance! With no real proof? Not that I don’t think that the matter of geass shouldn’t be addressed but just like that? Being ready to execute him after one meeting with Schneizel of all people!”

Kallen watched as the younger girl started pacing around her, quite surprised to see the normally so calm girl this agitated.

“I would have expected better from at least Tohdoh! To just accept whatever our enemy said and working with him! The Prime Minister of Britannia, one of the most dangerous men! Had they completely lost their mind?”

“Sadly I think it was just the last drop that made everything too much. Even I have to admit that Zero should have been more open about some things.”

And she could really see that now but Lelouch had always guarded himself thoroughly and even knowing more than the others she had had instances where she hated the way he worked.

“That may be so but we always knew that he was hiding more than the obvious. Really, we all accepted that there was only so much we would accept but overall he never did anything that would really go against his promises. And we all agreed that as long as the freedom of Japan was still part of the goal we would follow him.”

That was the first time she heard something like that and apparently it showed on her face.

“We knew that you were closer to him so you were not included in these discussions. Nonetheless I always pointed out that Zero was also working towards more than the freeing of our country. There is a reason why I work so hard for the UFN. It is something I wholeheartedly believe in and it shows more than anything that Zero has always worked towards more. As we knew that he wasn’t Japanese it wasn’t too surprising but we accepted him because he promised and never really abandoned that promise despite turning his gaze far further than only Japan.”

They talked a bit more before making their way to the meeting. Kaguya determined to get the whole truth from the others and Kallen promising to share her thoughts with the others.

Before now she hadn’t wanted to talk about it with the others as there were so many other things that were more important so she had held her tongue. But if they were talking about it she would share her disappointment with her comrades about the fact that they had been quite ready to shoot her down too and without letting her defend herself or Zero.

She would enjoy pointing out that it was Zero that saved her life once again, no matter if they wanted to believe her or not. They could hate Lelouch as much as they wanted for all his perceived crimes but they too were no angels.

Killing her because she _might_ be under his geass? That would be something she would never really forgive. The orders she had given for the snipers at the UFN meeting were different as it had been **her** choice. She would have expected to at least be given a choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days after they had come back to Britannia, Nunnally decided to visit her brother.

She had spent the days exploring, enjoying being able to see and trying to find answers to her many questions. As much as she wanted to know everything and get the whole truth from her brother she would not hinder his recovery.

But she wanted to see him, finally somewhat at peace and not willing to stay away from him any longer. She hadn’t really felt comfortable with visiting him, not after everything. She had spent some time with him after he woke up and they had embraced for what felt like an eternity before separating and going to their respective rooms to get some sleep. Now she finally felt comfortable with herself once again to face her brother. With that in mind she knocked on his door unannounced.

Which allowed her to see for the first time that yes, her brother had finally found someone. Gino had been reclining back against the armrest of the couch and Lelouch had settled between his legs, comfortable leaning back against the broad chest and just resting after the words in the book he had been reading had started to swim.

Gino stopped the other from sitting up in a rush, knowing that that would not bring him any good with his head still mushy from the injury as well as the medication, but helped him sit up slowly and carefully until he rested back and then readjusted the blanket.

Nunnally could only smile at that interaction before directing her wheelchair nearer to the couch and asking Sayoko to bring them more tea.

Before Lelouch could say anything she started the conversation.

“I will not talk with you about anything heavy I just want to drink tea with you and enjoy some quiet time. And I will not hear any objection from you.” Her brother smiled wryly at her before nodding and as soon as Sayoko came back with the tea they did exactly as she wanted.

But sadly it became clear quite quickly that there was nearly no topic that didn’t lead to heavy thoughts. Even talking about good memories from Ashford or the antics of Milly brought darker thoughts. She had not even tried to reach out to her friends at Ashford after she came back to Japan and now she knew that they wouldn’t even remember her as her father had altered their memories.

One of their happiest times had been there or with Suzaku before the invasion and with everything that had happened since then it was also not something they could enjoy talking about.

In the end she had settled beside him, holding his hand to discern his feelings as she spoke about some of her thoughts about this new Britannia her brother was trying to build. She didn’t allow him to talk about his future plans, she only shared her own thoughts about the changes he had enacted.

It was a heavier topic than she had wanted but probably safer and not as emotional as any of the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Gino woke with a start when Lelouch suddenly sat up with a strangled gasp.

He watched as the emperor hunched down, breathing erratically and he sat up and embraced the smaller boy, keeping the touches firm and trying to bring the other back to the present.

Lelouch had suffered from nightmares since coming back from the battle which didn’t exactly help his bodily recovery but was most likely important for his emotional and personal recovery.

So much had happened and it seemed like it was now catching up with the young emperor.

“What was it this time?”

He waited patiently to see if the other would answer. He was not always inclined to talk about it and he didn’t pressure him. He cherished these moments nonetheless, appreciated the trust the other showed him and was just glad that he could be there for him.

He was a different person here and now. Taking deep breaths and holding unto the arms Gino had settled around him. He seemed so small now when normally he had the ability to seem larger than life. As youngest emperor and before as Zero.

“The meeting with my father, when he took my memories. I dreamed that I was still that altered me while the true me was hidden deep in his mind, trying to break free. Shouting at him truths and warnings without being heard. Not able to change anything...”

For someone so ambitious that must have been one of the worst things to experience and dream about. It was one thing he still couldn't wrap his mind around. How Suzaku had been able to hold the other down and let his most precious memories be taken was something he would never understand.

He had done his fair share of horrible things but knowing how important his sister was and allowing that to be taken from him… He didn’t think he could ever hate someone so much that he could condone that.

He let the other settle back into his arms, giving a quick kiss to his neck before tightening his hold.

He would stay awake with him for as long as he needed, talk to him if wanted and just be there for him. Like any other night before.

 

* * *

 

 

A week after the battle Lelouch was finally freed from bedrest but was heavily advised to keep resting more and to take it slowly and carefully.

One of the first things he did was sit down with Nunnally and he shared his whole story with her. Starting as early as his confrontation with his father after their mother was killed all the way to now. It was hard for both of them and they had even shouted at one another at some points.

It had been one of the hardest things to do for him. Years of protecting her warring with the realization that she deserved the whole truth, a truth she also demanded quite fiercely.

For Nunnally it had been quite hard despite all the things she had already managed to discover on her own.

Hard to swallow had been that Clovis had been experimenting on CC, ordering the massacre of Shinjuku that had never been mentioned on the news. The whole sad tale of what happened to Euphy and the truth about the death of Shirley. It was at that point that she lost it and broke down in tears.

Shirley had lost her own father to the actions of Zero, of her brother but had forgiven him everything in the end. Forgave him the manipulation of her memories, understanding that he had done it to protect her and willing to help him until the end.

And what had she done? She had abandoned him, holding it against him that he had lied to her even though she had always known that he hid certain things from her because he wanted to protect her. She had never tried to look deeper, trusting everyone else more than her own memories of her brother.

She came to realise that while she still wanted to know everything she really didn’t need it. In her heart she knew that her brother was a good person despite everything else and she had always known that there was a certain darkness in him that he kept hidden from the world. He wasn’t all bad, like she told him, the UFN was a good thing.

Maybe Lelouch shouldn’t have sheltered her so much and while she held a slight resentment for him for that she also understood why he did it. She decided that that had to be enough. No more lies between them and she would help him built a Britannia they both could be proud of.

She also finally understood why the others were so loyal to her brother, that despite what he had done in the past they followed him whole-heartedly. They all had different reasons but they all saw the same in Lelouch. The ability to lead the world to peace.

That had been enough for Lelouch on his first day. Getting tired more easily and especially after that emotional roller-coaster he didn’t do anything more after being freed from bedrest and had happily retired back to his rooms.

But the next day he finally got back to work.

The first thing Lelouch had to do was damage control, as it had gotten out that Suzaku had turned traitor at the end of the battle and he revealed that they had actually been childhood friends who lost themselves after the invasion when he had to go into hiding and that they had never found their easy comradeship again when Lelouch discovered that his friend had actually joined the same army that had torn them apart. He spun a sad tale about Suzaku picking duty over friendship which they had never quite overcome and he couldn’t quite understand how his friend had changed so much to actually betray him.

It was all near enough the truth that people believed it and Lelouch knew how to word it to make it work. The only thing that everyone would forever speculate about was the intention behind the betrayal. Was Suzaku loyal to Charles or Schneizel in the end? Or did he have a more personal motivation for it.

He had actually brought the interviewer to tears when he said that despite all he would always remember the friend he had gained after his exile and would therefore give Suzaku a proper burial despite his treason as he had still accomplished much for Britannia be it the one of his father or his own. But Lelouch actually decided to only write one title on the headstone.

‘Here lies Suzaku Kururugi. Beloved Knight of Euphemia li Britannia. May he find peace in the afterlife.’

Because until the end, that had been the only motivation behind his actions. To avenge his princess.

The first two days back in office were all filled with cleanup-work and stabilising the empire again, deciding and organising a celebration for the victory and arranging the meeting with the Black Knights.

It would happen in two days and he wasn’t sure what to think about it. He understood the need to clear the air as it was important to move forwards but he wasn’t too keen to talk about things long past. The future was important and what they should focus on, not the past that couldn't be changed.

* * *

 

The evening before the meeting he calmly retired for the night, not too worried about the meeting the next day. But Gino seemed to worry a bit.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“Not really. While it will most likely be uncomfortable, I’m confident that it will go well.”

“Well, I have no doubt that your silver tongue will manage even this.”

“hmm?”

“You have this ability to make even the most illogical explanation sound completely reasonable. The way you tweaked the story about Suzaku was a work of art that I still cannot fully get my head around.”

“Maybe. One just has to understand human nature and their expectations. From there you have to play to their emotional side while hiding holes in your explanation. Overall it’s only a matter of formulation and sounding confident and voicing it in a way that sounds reasonable.”

“Easy only for you.”

Lelouch set up from his position, laid half on top of the other with his head resting on the chest listening contently to the steady heartbeat. Looking down on the blond he couldn’t stop a soft smile. Gino looked completely content laying there with his eyes half closed and discussing his ability to play with people.

When he settled on top of the other he got his full attention.

“You know, I have finally been declared completely healthy. How about I show you another use of my silver tongue?”

Without giving the other a chance to respond he leaned down and instantly started a battle of said body part with the other. He met absolute no resistance and the passion immediately took overhand.

Gino had been quite stubborn that he was not allowed any strenuous activity and that – sadly - had meant nothing more than soft kisses and a lot of, well, cuddling. But now the other had no right to refuse him and he took full advantage of the fact, finally being able to celebrate their victory and survival in a completely different way.

The restraint from the last days snapped quite spectacular and it didn’t take long before they were both shirtless and hands roamed frantically over revealed skin. The kiss soon turned messy and uncoordinated before lips were abandoned and skin was attacked.

At one point Gino’s hand went between their bodies gripping Lelouchs erection firmly while he rocked back against the one behind him. After days of restraint, it didn’t take much more than a few movements before they both climaxed.

Lelouch slumped forward against the broad chest underneath and Gino wrapped his arms around the smaller body while they tried to regain their breathing, a satisfied smile appearing on both of them.

“Lelouch?”

“Yes?”

“I would like to take this a step further.” That made the other sit up again, gazing down at him uncertain. He reached up with both hands and took the handsome face in them before smiling up and then pulling him down for a soft kiss. Then he brought their foreheads together.

“Show me your passion, my emperor.”

It was silent after that and he let Lelouch take his time. Gino didn’t care either way, having experiences in both ways, but he knew that his dear control-freak was a different matter. When he felt Lelouch nod he couldn’t have been happier and brought their lips together in another short kiss.

He entangled himself from the other before reaching over to the bedside table, collecting the lube and condom he had hidden there which got him a raised eyebrow and a blush when he turned back to Lelouch. As answer he just shrugged before stretching himself out on his stomach and waiting with baited breath how Lelouch reacted.

He wasn’t too surprised that Lelouch chose to start with the familiar motions of a massage but soon started to change his touches from relaxing to arousing and Gino let himself go completely, moaning softly when he felt the now familiar nails gently pressing into his skin.

When Lelouch leant down to brush soft kisses against his ear he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his slowly hardening member into the mattress beneath. He also couldn’t stop himself from turning his head a bit more to reach those lips for a sweet kiss.

Soon those lips left his own and started to slowly trail down his back while Lelouchs hands had never stopped their ministrations. He couldn't stop his hips from involuntarily moving against the mattress bringing friction to his erection and a loud groan was answered by a breathless chuckle from above.

Lelouch adjusted his position so that he could actually reach the lower back comfortably and continued with his exploration of the skin. All this didn’t leave him unaffected and his own arousal made him bold enough to reach for the waistband without hesitation before slowly peeling the trousers off.

When Lelouch trailed his hand lightly up one leg, Gino used the moment to settle himself comfortably on his knees, he really wanted this and wasn’t ashamed to show it. As answer Lelouch attacked his back with more urgent kisses while steadying himself with one hand on Ginos left hip while the other was circling the place he really wanted to feel Lelouch.

When the hand left him again he relaxed his body, anticipating what was coming and looking forward to it. He heard the bottle being opened and groaned heartily at that. He had waited too long for this.

The lube was still cold when it first touched his skin making him involuntarily back away form it before he moved back again trying to get Lelouch to hurry up. It seemed to work as he next felt a single finger slowly trace down the crack a few times before finally and slowly pressing inside.

Lelouch watched fascinated as that action brought a full body shudder out of Gino and a very satisfied moan.

Gino on the other hand was not satisfied with the slow pace and pressed himself back against the digit, trying to get it deeper into himself. Lelouch seemed to understand his unspoken request and started to loosen him up more genuinely. But it was still not enough.

“Please, another one.”

There was only a slight hesitation before Lelouch withdrew and when suddenly two fingers pressed against him they were cold again from new lube. Two actually brought a slight burn as it had been quite some time for Gino but he still only pressed back, wanting this too much to slow down. And when Lelouch finally found the one spot inside him he let out a loud “Yes!”

From there Lelouchs motions got more confident and assured, turning Gino into a moaning mess when he regularly brushed against his prostate. The third one brought pain back but Gino ignored it and tried to relax into it.

Soon he couldn't take any more preparations and demanded, “Now, Lelouch. Please!”

He heard the ripping of plastic and buried his head into the pillow with a groan of anticipation and was not able to stop his hips from moving back in eagerness.

The entry was a bit too hurried but he didn’t care, ready to take anything Lelouch gave him and when he was finally fully sheathed inside him they both groaned simultaneously. Lelouch had stopped, resting against him, kissing his back but he soon started to move his hips, too impatient to wait longer.

When Lelouch finally began to rock tentatively against him he couldn't stop his demand of ‘More!’ slipping out and getting the other to pick up the pace. He helped Lelouch in finding his prostrate again by adjusting his own position until they found the right angle and from there it didn’t take much longer, both overwhelmed by this finally happening even though for slightly different reason.

Gino adjusted his weight so that he was only holding himself up on one elbow and reaching down to bring himself over the edge with a few strong strokes on his erection. The tensing of his inner walls were too much for the recent virgin and Lelouch came shortly after.

Gino slumped down contently on the bed again and after withdrawing himself Lelouch followed him but he didn’t mind the weight on top of him and just enjoyed the afterglow.

When he feared that Lelouch might have actually fallen asleep on top of him he moved cautiously to try and settle them down more comfortably but he had worried too much as that made Lelouch slip from his back and Gino turned himself so they were looking each other. They met for a kiss while Gino unashamedly reached down to free Lelouch from the condom. When he saw the other blush he couldn’t stop a soft laugh before attacking those lips again.

“I think I might love you.”

There he had finally said it and before Lelouch could react he kissed him again, laying all his feelings into it. He didn’t need a response from the other. He pulled him into his arms and settled down and when Lelouch opened his mouth he just kissed him silent.

“Sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gino took away the awkwardness Lelouch was feeling the next morning by happily bouncing around and he couldn't help but laugh and answer the silly grin the blond threw at him with one of his own. With hat they returned to their normal routine and the moment they stepped out of the rooms they were back to their usual professional behaviour.

There were a few things that had to be taken care of before they left for their meeting with the Black Knights. As a secret meeting was quite difficult to manage the official reason was the course of action pertaining the Damocles and FLEJA. As that was more a military matter than a political it wasn’t too far fetched that the Black Knights would handle it.

When they arrived at Horai Island they were met only by a handful of guards and a smiling Kallen waiting for them.

“I’m glad to see for myself that you’re alright Kallen and to finally thank you personally for the assistance you gave during the battle.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad to see you well.”

And she wholeheartedly meant it.

The days after the battle had been quite difficult. When Kaguya finally got to hear the reason for the cryptic last message of Lelouch about the freeing of an area, Kallen had settled back and enjoyed the show. Because it wasn’t every day you saw a small girl like Kaguya scolding veterans, soldiers and men many years her senior. After getting her anger out of the way she then proceeded to explain to them, in detail, what Schneizel had most likely been trying to achieve with this plot.

It would have most likely meant the end of the UFN and the Black Knights. She ended it with telling them, if they were dumb enough to fall to the petty tricks of their _enemy_ and not being able to think about the bigger picture they all didn’t deserve to hold such important positions.

Of course that hadn’t been the end of it and Xingke had his own things to say, telling them how disappointed  he was with them, that they would throw away the UFN just to see Japan free and condemning all the other areas to continued  servitude.

It soon got out of hand, with accusation thrown back and forth until finally Tohdoh had enough and brought everything to a stop. He demanded they all behave and concentrate on their duties until the meeting with Lelouch where they would clear everything up with the man who held all the information before throwing  suspicions and theor ie s at each other. They wouldn’t be able to get anywhere without the man in question himself.

Back at the present she led Lelouch and the others to the meeting room. Lelouch was only accompanied by CC, Jeremiah and Gino while a few soldiers stayed back to guard the Avalon.

He seemed quite at ease while Orange-boy especially was tense and looking around for any attackers. CC of course looked as bored as ever but knowing her as well as she did she detected a certain sharpness in her gaze. Gino on the other hand looked as comfortable as Lelouch.

Arriving at the meeting room Lelouch was not surprised by any of the other participants of this meeting.

Ohgi with Viletta beside him, followed by Tamaki. Then came Tohdoh and Kguya in the center of the table and next to her Xingke and Chiba with Rakshata finishing the line.  From what he knew that meant all surviving participants of the meeting with Schneizel were present. 

Kallen hesitated before she took her place beside Rakshata and Lelouch settled himself opposite of Kaguya while the others  took the seats next to him. He was flanked by Gino and CC while Jeremiah seemed to want to remain standing until  Lelouch motioned him next to CC.

He regarded the ones on the opposite calmly waiting to see if they would start the meeting. From their looks he could already guess who would be the most difficult. Ohgi and Viletta were a given and Chiba had never been a fan of Zero in the first place. While the others seemed open enough for a rational discussion only Tohdoh was hard to read  and Tamaki really wasn’t of any importance.

Not surprisingly Kaguya started.

“First of, thank you for agreeing to this meeting. Why don’t we first talk about the official reasoning behind it before we start to get personal.”

“A perfect suggestion. But you already know my standpoint, I want the Damocles and all the FLEJA destroyed.”

“I agree. I have already discussed it with the UFN and the vote was clearly in favour of this decision. But it has also been brought forward that the counter-meassure to the FLEJA should be further analysed and hopefully perfected before any and all documents pertaining FLEJA are destroyed so that if we missed something we would at least have that.”

“Sounds reasonable. On my side I have already discovered that Schneizel has taken every document with him when he went into hiding, guarding it heavily, so they are all actually on the Damocles.”

“Perfect than I see no reason to further discuss this.”

And that was as far as they got in civilized manner as Ohgi couldn't keep silent any longer.

“How can we trust his word? He could be lying and building FLEJA’s as we speak!”

Even though Kaguya clearly wanted to say something Lelouch was faster. “I hate this weapon as much as you do and for the same reasons. I haven’t fought as hard as I did against Schneizel just to use it myself. It’s a despicable weapon and makes strategy useless.  It’s only use is to threaten the whole world  into peace, that’s what it was build for and that’s a kind of peace I can’t accept.”

“You have nerve talking about peace after everything you have done!”

“Enough!” Kaguya stood up and glared Ohgi into silence before continuing. “I understand that emotions are running high but we’re all here for a reason and we should all be able to act like the leaders and adults we are, in most cases anyway.”

There was quiet murmuring of acceptance running around her side of the table before she settled down again.

“How about we first discuss the reason behind all the animosity?” When Lelouch only got nods and glares as answer he continued.

“Let’s make this short and simple. When you all held me at gunpoint after your meeting with Schneizel you were all quite ready to kill Kallen alongside me just because you _thought_ she was under my geass and didn’t let us say anything against it. As I was at that point in time quite ready to die I lied to all of you to get Kallen out of the fire. I called you and most importantly Kallen pawns so that I would get her to leave me. And before you ask no, I have not used geass on any of you and can prove it far better than whatever evidence my brother showed you.”

That brought another turmoil to the room and he didn’t much care to listen close enough to hear what they were all saying. It was actually Kallen that got them all under control, reminding them how the situation was from her point of view and how horrified she had been that they seemed so ready to kill her without giving her a chance to prove them wrong and also mentioned what Lelouch said after she had been far enough away from him.

“How can you prove that you haven’t used your geass on us?” Kaguya calmly asked, bless that girl.

“As I don’t know how much you really know about my particular geass let me tell you everything.” He then proceeded to tell them of the limitations, eye-contact (at which point most of them looked down), a command and only a one time usage per person. He then told them that there were different manifestations, mentioning Rolos and his fathers geass, without revealing names just yet.

“With that it’s quite easy to prove that I didn’t use it on the Black Knights. One, your ability to actually betray me. Two, and that’s something Viletta over there would have been able to tell you if she were so inclined to be truthful, is the fact that there is a memory blank after I used my geass. Kallen, you should have one from the time I approached you in Ashford right before I said that you shouldn’t mention anything about Shinjuku.”

Everyone instantly looked to the redhead who seemed to think back. “Yeah, now that you mention it that  was all quite confusing,  it’s what made me suspect you.”

“It’s because I only realised then and there that I can only use it once on a person.”

B efore anything else could be said Kaguya looked at Viletta and she just glared at Lelouch before nodding.

“I have an additional way of proving it. Jeremiah here, through the experiments done on him, can actually cancel a geass. With your acceptance he would do it right here and now and Kallen and Villetta should then remember what they have forgotten.”

Kallen immediately agreed even when Ohgi argued that it could be a trick.  The others seemed hesitant so they first used it only on Kallen.

“You only asked me a few questions!”

“Yes, I only wanted to know about you and your motivation before trying to get into contact with you and your group.” Kallen then proceeded to tell them exactly which questions he asked and at least Xingke seemed to understand the motivation behind it.

After it was clear that not much else happened, Jeremiah expanded the range to the whole room. When only Viletta suddenly remembered her encounter with him the others seemed to sigh in relief.

Of course it didn’t stop there. Katase and Kusakabe were mentioned and of course Euphemia.  Kusakabe was the easiest to deal with as his actions weren’t approved of by any of them. Katase hit Tohdoh especially hard but he argued the bigger picture and as things were at this point in time they would have all lost if they tried to rescued him, making the rebellion that followed impossible. The revelation that a joke and a miscalculation on his side had caused the massacre of  the SAZ through Euphemia was as hollow a reason as it had ever been. 

His decision to use that to rally the Japanese was  w hile disapproved at least understood by the more logical thinking people in the room.  The fact that he had personally shot his sister was what made them realise that he at least took care of his own mistakes. Last but not least was of course his betrayal during the first Black Rebellion. He shared the truth about that and after he was done silence reigned while everyone tried to work through all the information they had gotten. Kallen was the calmest amongst them, actually knowing most of it.

T he next question came again from Ohgi.

“But that all just shows more that you used us from the start and bought our loyalty through false miracles and lies.”

“Magic tricks are just that, tricks. In many situations my geass reduced the risks for everyone involved. The rescue mission for Tohdoh for example was free of any use of geass. And really, we all used each other. The four holy swords used the Black Knights to free their leader and Xingke used the Black Knight like we were using the Chinese Federation. I wanted an army that could stand against Britannia and you needed one to free Japan.”

That got them all thinking again and the one to break the silence next was actually Tamaki.

“I still don’t understand why a Britannian prince would fight against Britannia.”

That got him many  incredulous looks from both sides as that was one thing they all had worked out to a degree it was Kallen that asked the jackpot-question.

“Didn’t you watch the interview he gave? And where were you when we all discussed it?”

“Really one has to wonder how he managed to stay alive until now.” And CC was finally fed up with the whole thing, which didn’t surprise Lelouch one bit, but he nevertheless shot her a silencing look.

“How about I rehash the whole thing but a bit more detailed?”

When he got nods in return he did just that, but actually said that it was then he decided to destroy Britannia.

“Childish? Yes. But in the end I got what I wanted. I destroyed Britannia, just not quite in the way I had originally intended.”

“So you really were still there during the invasion?”

“Suzaku, Nunnally and myself actually were together for quite a while trying to reach a safe place. So yes that was true. I carried Nunnally through the result of the actions of the Britannian army, telling her that the smell was from a garbage dump instead of dead bodies all around us.”

T hat shocked quite a few of them and it was Tohdoh that brought them back to the conversation.

“We did wonder how Suzaku managed to arrive at the main Kururugi house all by himself.”

“We separated shortly before that. Not knowing how welcome we would be, I decided to seek aid elsewhere for me and Nunnally.”

They all grew silent again.

“What is it you want?”

“That goal has been the same since the start. I wanted to create a kinder and gentler world for Nunnally. And now it just has expanded to other people but the wish is the same.

“That’s all I’m willing to say for now. Despite all I am not your enemy and would hope for an alliance in the future. No matter what you decide I will continue to work towards peace, one way or another and hope that you too will look towards the future. The past has happened and we cannot change it. What we can influence is the future and we should all work towards making the world a better place, no matter our personal feelings.

“Kaguya I have another folder for you which I would ask you to discuss in the UFN. I think for now it’s probably better to form an alliance between the UFN and Britannia until such a point where Britannia has earned the trust. In there you will find some suggestions to ease the worries of the UFN. Please excuse me.”

With that he stood and turned to leave but stopped when CC didn’t follow.

“I will stay here and clear some additional matters up.” The two of them exchanged a long look before Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

As soon as the door closed she  levelled a hard  glare at each of them.

“You all don’t deserve him, I hope you know that. To alleviate the rest of your petty doubts let me tell you what Lelouch originally planned. What he intended to do and sacrifice to bring peace to this undeserving world and each one of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to say hat this is the last chapter, only the epilogue left now. This was never meant to be epic and there is not much to do or say anymore. Any loose ends will be wrapped up in the epilogue.
> 
> That doesn’t mean that I will not revisit this universe in the future, but it will most likely be oneshots of the sexy kind and will only be published here at AO3. (If I’m feeling courageous enough – tell me please if I did horribly bad at the lemon here.)
> 
> So we will see each other again at least one more time when I upload the epilogue.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ!**
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked the pairing or have come to like it, please help me in giving Lelouch and Gino more love! They deserve it XD
> 
> If you have always wanted to write something for those two but didn’t know how to go about it, feel free to use this universe! Just tell me so I know it’s out there! ^_^ (and on AO3 I think I can link them together?)
> 
> You have an idea for a Lelouch/Gino story? Feel free to share it with me if you don’t want to write it, but I can’t promise that I will do it.
> 
> You want to write a story for them but lack an idea? Also contact me and we might find something together.  
> But most of all, I would love some help with lemons. I have quite a few ideas for them in this universe but am new to it so I would gladly accept help on that front. 
> 
> So don’t hesitate in contacting me for whatever reason so that we may together spread the love of Lelouch/Gino some more XD


	8. Epilogue

.

.

**Epilogue:**

.

It was a year after the battle with Schneizel and in celebration of that event, Lelouch held a ball. Or to be more truthful, he had to hold a ball. He personally didn’t like it but it was one of the things expected of him.

Since the battle, the rebuilding of Pendragon was nearly complete and with that in mind he didn’t mind too much to hold this gathering in the palace he had lived in since the destruction of their capitol.

Britannia and Pendragon would never again be the same and he didn’t mean everything he had changed. The belief and view of many Britannians had been changed irrevocably when Schneizel eradicated the capitol.

His older brother had always been seen as the most likely candidate for the throne after his father and had been well liked by many. His complete disregard for the higher nobles and his siblings when he attacked their city had made many more acceptive of his own policies of peace.

Many were the victims of Schneizel, not only the habitants of Pendragon but aboard the Damocles they had found the body of Cornelia li Britannia, gun wounds indicating that she had been attacked from behind.

With that all the more well known royal children were now dead. Only a few had survived because they hadn’t been in Pendragon and those were hardly worth mentioning.

But Schneizels complete disregard for anyone but himself was aiding him in getting the rest of the Britannians on his side, or at least more of them.

He arrived at the ballroom with Gino near him. As the new Knight of One he was his personal bodyguard and was never far from him, just as he preferred. Even after a year their relationship was still strong. Never would he have thought that his decision to enjoy life a bit more would lead him to find happiness with the blond knight.

But that was exactly what happened and he would never regret it or change it.

Stopping at the top of the stairs he addressed the gathered people who were looking up to him.

“Dear friends, we all know why we have gathered here and I won’t hold you up for too long. This last year we have proven that working together can bring peace. The road was not easy and we certainly will encounter more than one roadblock as we travel further.

“But no matter what we will face, I am certain that together we can overcome everything.

“Let us enjoy this evening, for we have all earned it. Because tomorrow we will once again work towards what we believe in. For equality, freedom and for peace!”

With that he raised the flute with champagne into the air that had been given to him beforehand. He took the first sip as the room echoed with the toast of ‘for peace’.

The orchestra immediately began to play and with a smile he went down the steps, Gino slightly behind him to his right. At the floor he was met with a happily smiling Nunnally who congratulated him on his speech to which he only scoffed.

“That was the easiest part of today’s evening, what follows now will only be bothersome.”

“Really, big brother, you should follow your own words sometimes. You too deserve to celebrate and you should try and enjoy this evening.”

“I will try.”

He bent down to kiss her forehead and she smiled understandingly at him. They had sworn to try and not lie to each other anymore so he had been truthful in saying that he would try and Nunnally accepted that that was all he could do. Because even if they were here to celebrate, the likelihood of talking politics nearly the whole evening was higher than just enjoying the moment.

She had spent the last year getting truly acquainted with the beast that was politics and she was learning fast. She was one of the members of the royal council he had established and she cherished the opportunity to help and learn, to be heard and taken seriously.

The only thing he truly regretted was formally reintroducing her to Kaguya. They hadn’t had much interaction with her during their exile but the two had fast become good friends. Kaguya would be able to teach her much about politics but he hated the stories they shared that were more often than not embarrassing for him.

As if she had a radar or something, just the moment he was thinking of her the Japanese girl was bouncing over to them, as energetic as ever.

“Your Majesty! What a wonderful speech, as always. I do so enjoy them.”

“Lady Kaguya, nice of you to join us.”

“As if I would miss such an event. I’m looking forward to a dance with you, your sister promised me to make sure that you wouldn’t escape.”

He refrained from rolling his eyes but let a small sigh escape his lips. Ever since that meeting with the Black Knights Kaguya would continuously tease him that she wouldn’t get to marry him now that he was no longer Zero. Of course always somewhere others couldn't overhear and in situations like that she would just find other ways to torment him.

“Then I will have to make sure to find time for you.”

He could practically feel the laughter the others were suppressing and he shot a glare at his knight, which sadly didn’t face the other the slightest.

Kaguya had already bent down to whisper with his sister and Sayoko, always behind Nunnally just took a few steps back to give them privacy. Like Kaguya, their former maid was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing but the elder woman had opted for something a bit more on the comfortable and inconspicuous side.

With a last smile at them he left, preparing himself to go around once and greeting various guests before he had to hit the dance floor.

Kaguya was still working tirelessly for the UFN and he never once regretted given her the job, she was absolutely perfect for it. He knew that it was mostly thanks to her that the alliance between Britannia and the UFN was working as well as it did. Because in the end the UFN couldn't overcome everything Britannia had done in the past and an alliance between them had been the better option.

He saw Xingke at the far end of the room as representative of the Chinese Federation. From what he heard the Tianzi also was slowly but surely learning how to best lead her people and whatever she couldn't handle was left to her trusted advisers, at the head of it Xingke.

The Chinese General seemed to feel his gaze as he turned towards him. They held eye contact for a while before the other bowed slightly to him before going back to observing the room. Aside from Kaguya, Xingke was the one to trust him once again pretty quickly. It helped of course that, while geass was not something anyone easily accepted, he personally was not affected by the things that Schneizel had revealed.

One of the few that had been able to think through all the information he had given them calmly and with an open mind. He knew the other would always keep an eye on him for the safety of his people and the Tianzi but as long as he continued to be somewhat open with his plans and worked towards peace the other was easy to work with.

“So, what do you think? Everything to your liking?”

He turned towards the voice and accepted the kiss to the cheek.

“You outdid yourself, Milly. But I didn’t doubt you for a moment.”

He had a hard time keeping a calm mask as he saw the revealing dress she was wearing. It was just like her to nearly break the line of what would be considered appropriate. But she knew exactly how far she could push and could handle herself very well should others attack her for it.

While her grandfather was part of his council after he had reinstated their titles of nobility once again, Milly decided to leave her starting career in the media for a place at his side too. She was part of his PR team and manager of the bigger events that had to be organised. While her sense of humour had often been the cause behind many headaches at school she still knew how to throw a party. He hadn’t even needed to remind her that Pendragon was not Ashford and no ball or event she oversaw was anything but perfect.

He was glad to have two people with him that had been there for him over the years and knew so much about him. Sure, cancelling his fathers geass and explaining everything to them hadn’t been easy but well worth it in the end.

He had always respected Ruben Ashford. Despite losing everything after Marianne’s death he had had the foresight to make sure they wouldn’t be completely ruined and had built something from nothing. He still oversaw the happenings of Ashford Academy, that now allowed anyone in but he did more good work at the council.

Rivalz had after graduation gone to university while Nina had surprised him and stayed in Britannia, working with Lloyd and Cecile.

“You do remember that you promised me at least one dance, right?”

“As If I would be suicidal enough to not follow your orders, Madame President.”

The teasing came easy now and she just laughed at him, before going back to her duties, overseeing that everything ran smoothly. He was happy that she had agreed to come work with him. Seeing her reminded him every time that there were people who cared for him as himself. These were the ones important to him, for whom he had tried to built a better world and would continue to do so.

He could see others getting ready to approach him now, the ones that weren’t as close to him and he readied himself to engage in silly conversation and people trying to gain favour with him.

* * *

 

“I hate that I lost the bet with Kaguya.”

Lelouch chuckled at the indignant face Kallen was making even as she easily followed his lead into a twirl on the dancefloor.

“I don’t know, it’s nice to see you in a dress for once.”

“I would feel more comfortable with my uniform.”

He didn’t let the glare she sent him dampen his good mood. He had finally escaped the nobles vying for his attention and was now dancing with his various female friends.

“Enjoy the change and the evening. You will soon enough be back in your normal attire. And it surely would look strange if we danced with you wearing your uniform.”

“But more fitting for you.”

He accepted the hint on his relationship with Gino easily. There wasn’t any heat behind it anymore after she had accepted the both of them together.

Kallen had surprised them all the most.

After everything had settled and Britannia and the UFN became allies she had told the Black Knights that she would drop out and would ask for a spot on the Knights of Rounds instead.

To say that that had brought quite a commotion to the Black Knights had been an understatement but she had resolutely stayed with her decision. For the longest time her loyalty hadn’t been to the Black Knights but to him personally and now that it was clear that he was still working towards a good goal she was adamant that she wanted to return to his services.

Working something out for her had not been easy.

It would have looked bad should the ace of the Black Knights suddenly and without apparent reason decide to join the new emperor. But in the end, they found the perfect solution, especially because Kaguya had supported her.

Kallen had taken up the post always meant for her. The Knight of Zero.

He had proclaimed that he had been inspired by the deceased rebel leader and while Suzaku Kururugi had brought dishonour to the title he was sure that she would be able to fill it with pride.

Officially she was still a member of the Black Knights and worked therefore for the UFN. She was there to oversee that Britannia and its new emperor stayed on the path towards peace. If the UFN needed her in battle she was expected to follow their orders while it was her decision if she wanted to fight for Britannia should something or someone threaten the empire.

It had taken the right wording and some official documents but in the end they managed to grant her her wish. The only thing he had demanded of her was that she graduated, not wanting her to not have papers should she at some point in her life decide that she wanted to go to university or get a different job.

So while working simultaneously for him and the UFN she studied hard to pass her exams and the day she had her certificate she slammed it on his desk with the words, ‘There, I’m done. I finished school, now let me get back to my duties.’ Then she had turned around and left his office once again to do just that. Really, one should always be careful with Kallen and her temper.

He hadn’t been able to keep their promise of going back to Ashford with her but he too had been badgered by Ruben to take his exams and so he had made sure that Kallen did the same.

Anya Alstreim had, after coming to terms what his mother had done to her, gone back to Ashford to enjoy being a student and he had promised her that a spot on the rounds was always open to her if she wanted it again. For now she was happy to experience life as it should have been without Marianne occupying her head.

Jeremiah on the other hand had declined a spot on the Rounds and was now in charge of the military.

He and Gino were slowly trying to fill all the empty spots on the Rounds but weren’t in a hurry. They had found two aces amongst the former numbers that had already partaken in the battle against Schneizel and had proven their loyalty there.

“Do you miss it sometimes? Your former role, Ashford and everything else?”

He was taken out of his thoughts by Kallens question and was happy to note that the music had slowed down so that his inattention hadn’t been seen as they had leisurely been moving around, Kallen directing them more than himself.

“Sometimes more and sometimes less. I wouldn’t have ever envisioned myself in this place, leading this empire. While there are many things I will regret the rest of my life that doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate the here and now. I still managed to keep my promise and while I now see how many mistakes I have made I can’t change them. I accept the responsibility for them but will keep on working towards a better world.

“I’m not sure if I deserve it, for I have done many things I’m not proud of, but for as long as I live I want to try and learn from them and keep going.”

Kallen leant forwards until her head rested on his shoulder and he had to hide the surprise this action made him feel.

“You do deserve to live and enjoy the peace you brought. Never doubt that and if you forget it I will remind you, forcefully if I have to.”

Despite saying it softly he could hear the sincerity and determination in her voice.

“Message received.”

* * *

 

The ball was coming to an end and he had withdrawn to a shadowy corner, hoping to escape the last guest while also staying for a bit longer. He watched Nunnally laughing with Milly and Kallen and smiled at the happiness he could see on her face.

He smiled in content when Gino leaned against the wall beside him. He had left for a time to clear a path to their rooms so that he wouldn’t be approached again.

“Are you happy?”

Lelouch only nodded as answer, the smile never leaving his face as he drew slightly nearer to his knight and lover, brushing slightly against him.

Together, and following the suggestions of Lelouch, the UFN and Britannia had managed to free most areas with as little bloodshed as possible and Britannia helped in the rebuilt of many of them. Treaties were signed and fair trade was promised. Some of these countries joined the UFN some went back to the nearly destroyed EU, building it back up.

Lelouch knew that peace wouldn’t reign indefinitely and opposition and problems would always rise. But for now, after the scare the Damocles had brought to the people, it was a time were everyone worked together. He hoped that between the UFN, the EU and Britannia they would manage to at least prevent someone like his father from rising again.

While he may hate it, balls like these were important, showing the world that they were working together and reminding them of what happened in the past.

“Ready to retire?”

“More than ready.”

Lelouch threw a smirk at the younger before leaving his little hidey-hole to say goodnight to the others.

 

* * *

  


Gino closed the door to the bedroom and couldn’t contain a smile as Lelouch sighed and started to loose the many layers of his clothing, draping them over the back of the couch.

While he looked most magnificent, Gino knew that Lelouch enjoyed nothing more than to slip into more comfortable clothes once in the privacy of his quarters. Of course he also quite enjoyed the show despite it being not meant as enticing he still loved to see the true Lelouch emerge, watching as the emperor shed his mask and became simple Lelouch again. Sure there was nothing ‘simple’ about him but here in this rooms he still was his truer self.

When Lelouch had divested himself of most clothing, leaving him in a normal shirt and his trousers he flopped down elegantly on his favourite armchair, leaning his had back and closing his eyes.

“I swear those things are more tiring than any battle.”

“That’s because you enjoy defeating people more than charming them, even if you’re good at both. You had them wrapped around your finger the whole evening.”

Lelouch only gestured around with his hand in a motion of ‘Yes Yes’

He pushed away from the wall he had leaned against to enjoy the show and also took off same layers. He stopped behind the armchair running his fingers through the silky strands gaining an appreciative sigh from the other. They had fast discovered that they both had a soft spot for that. It was the one thing that got an instant reaction out of Lelouch.

“Come, let’s go to sleep.”

He felt the shake of the head more than he saw it.

“No there’s something I want to do before that.”

Gino was quite surprised, he knew Lelouch was exhausted and he would have to work the next day, despite the late hour.

He watched as the emperor went to his private Laptop that never left these quarters. He hoped he only wanted to write something short or look something up, he would certainly not allow Lelouch to cut back on sleep even more.

When the first notes of a song drifted over to him he looked at Lelouch questionably when he turned in his direction.

“I have danced quite a lot today, but the most important dance, the one I really want, is still missing.”

By the time he was finished he was standing in front of him, smiling before extending his hand.

“Care to dance with me, Sir Weinberg?”

“With pleasure, majesty.”

Thanks to Millys idiotic ideas of fun, namely the Crossdresser ball, Lelouch was unfortunately accustomed to the steps of the female part. But due to their difference in height anything else would be awkward. Gino easily swept him through the living room, smiling happily down at him which he answered with his own content one.

He had meant what he said earlier, this was the one dance he had really wanted the whole evening. While some dances had been more enjoyable than others, namely with CC, Kaguya or Milly, most had been the obligatory ones with daughters of important families.

At one point when Gino made him swirl he used the relaxed state of the knight and when he came back to face him he changed their grip so that he was leading. Gino only laughed at him and despite it being as awkward as thought they just laughed and danced on. After the next twirl they changed back to their original positions and finished the song in that way.

When the music ended Lelouch drew closer and leant his head against the broad shoulder while they swayed slightly to a non existent rhythm. They stayed like that for a time, arms around each other, enjoying the nearness.

Not surprisingly at one point hands started to wander, knowingly finding sensitive points and the swaying stopped before lips met in a sensual kiss. Both enjoyed languidly kissing each other before Lelouch stopped and stepped back a bit.

“Bed?”

He got a nod in return and they both went to the bedroom, taking turns in the bathroom before settling down into bed next to each other.

Settling down into the arms of Gino he couldn't stop a happy sigh. That he had ended up with a Knight of Britannia was something he would have never believed but here he was, happily lying in the arms of Gino Weinberg. A boy he thought was happily and obliviously following his father but quickly realised that there was more to him than met the eye.

A strong sense of right and wrong and a depth of loyalty to his country seldom found. Following orders he didn’t full heartedly believe in in hopes that someday something would change. Trapped in body but free in spirit.

Who would have thought that one small decision could change so muc h. How much would have changed if he hadn’t given Suzaku the choice he had when the Knights of the Round attacked. 

He would never regret that decision as it gave him so much more than he had thought possible.

Never had the future looked better and never had he felt more at ease with himself and his path.

He propped himself up once again, smiling down on the other. He didn’t want the celebrations to end just yet and with that thought he bend down to once again claim the lips of his knight.

The one knight that had more truly protected him than anyone else beside Kallen. The one with the courage to go against him and protect him from even himself. That had given him back the will to live and enjoy the world once again.

Gino had seen the darkness in his heart and still reached out to him.

He would forever be thankful to the other for that.

Never let it be said that one person can’t change anything. For Gino Weinberg surely had changed **his** life **completely**.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!!!**
> 
> Happy Birthday to myself XD 
> 
> I’ve done what I promised myself. A multi-chaptered completed Lelouch/Gino!!! God, I’m happy! Not sure if it turned out better or worse than expected ^_^ A bit of both I think. And my first finished story also, yay!   
> Like I said this was never meant to be epic so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> For the Lelouch/Gino lovers, if you haven’t already please read the end note of chapter 7!
> 
> **THANK YOU!** To all my dear readers. I am glad to know that this pairing still has a few fans and special thanks to those that read it despite the pairing! 
> 
> I’ve got more response than expected and want you to know that I appreciated it very much!
> 
> With all of that said, we’ll either see each other again when/if I post a new Lelouch/Gino or at my main story if you’re reading that too or whatever else I come up with in the future. Once again thank you for reading/supporting and so on.


End file.
